


Bring It Back

by quill_and_ink



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Bottoming from the Top, Boys Kissing, Dom/sub Undertones, Enemies to Lovers, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, Major Character Injury, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Power Bottom Magnus Bane, Rimming, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Magic, Sexual Tension, Spanking, Switching, The Author has no chill, The author is terrible at tags, Top Alec Lightwood, Top Magnus Bane, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 56,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quill_and_ink/pseuds/quill_and_ink
Summary: Magnus is arrogant, Alec is annoyed, and sex is had. That's typically what happens when you can't stand someone, right?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 450
Kudos: 865





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so here's the deal. I was casually perusing TikTok the other day and stumbled across a video [this video](https://vm.tiktok.com/KpfWGW/), at which point my fangirl brain went "Fuck yes, Malec fic." I HAVE NOT BEEN ABLE TO GET THIS OUT OF MY HEAD SINCE.
> 
> So, here. Gratuitous smut. This is, I'm fairly certain, the _filthiest_ thing I've ever written, holy shit.
> 
> Takes place after the events of 2x13. Canon divergent - Alec never married Lydia, but he and Magnus never got together either, nor have they become close. All other events remain the same.
> 
> -flings porn out into the universe-
> 
> <3

"Sir?"

Alec glanced up from the report he had just finished filling out, blinking a few times to clear his vision. Lindsay stood in the doorway of the office of the Head of the Institute - _his_ office - an apologetic look on her face.

"No. No, no. Please don't give me any bad news, I'm still trying to enjoy this one brief moment of something good happening," he pleaded helplessly, gesturing around the office.

"Sorry, boss, but... the High Warlock of Brooklyn is here," she told him, grimacing slightly.

Alec hung his head and groaned. There was no denying that the High Warlock of Brooklyn was the epitome of walking sex, a fact he always managed to appreciate whenever their paths crossed, but Magnus Bane had been a royal pain in his ass since Clary showed up, her history inexplicably linked with the warlock. Alec usually preferred to work solely with his fellow Nephilim, well aware that Downworlders were typically mistrustful of Shadowhunters, but ever since Clary's arrival, they'd been repeatedly forced to interact with the High Warlock in their hunt for Jocelyn, Valentine, and the Mortal Cup. The warlock continuously refused to cooperate with them, throwing up roadblock after roadblock at every turn, and Alec was just about at his limit.

"Send him in, I guess," he muttered wearily. "It's not like he'd go away if I said no, anyway."

"Good luck," she hissed as she ducked out of the way. He pressed his fingers into his temples, willing away the beginnings of the headache building, lowering his hands just as the High Warlock stepped into the office.

"Lightwood." Alec gritted his teeth at the superior tone.

"Bane."

"So..." Magnus waved his hand around the office, glancing with distaste at the ornate furnishings. "You're the new Head? And here, I was hoping the Clave would appoint someone who wasn't a complete incompetent."

Alec took a deep breath, exhaling forcefully through his nose. "What can I do for you?"

Magnus meandered over to the desk and leaned over, tenting his fingers on the wooden surface. Alec barely fought back an eye-roll at the blatant power move as the warlock towered over him, still sitting in the desk chair. "You can start by providing a formal apology for the Clave's recent treatment of the Downworld."

Alec's eyebrows shot up. "Excuse me?"

Magnus straightened in one smooth movement, crossing his arms across his chest. "Demanding DNA samples, interrogating Downworlders, accusing us of murder and mutilation, even _microchipping_ a werewolf -"

"You know damn well I didn't agree with nor did I condone that action," Alec interrupted sharply, pushing himself to his feet. "And the first thing I did as Head was to send Jace out to remove the chip."

"The atrocity was already committed, Lightwood."

"And I'm trying to rectify that!"

"Too little too late."

"So, what, you're going to hold against me personally what someone else ordered?"

"You're the Clave representation here in New York, so yes, that _is_ what I plan on doing."

"You're full of shit," Alec accused bluntly, walking around the side of the desk to face Magnus head-on. "You're just demanding this 'formal apology' because you don't like me. You've made that abundantly clear."

"You're right, I _don't_ fucking like you because you're just like every other shit Shadowhunter out there," Magnus spat, taking a step towards him and jabbing a finger at Alec's chest. "You Nephilim think you're better than everyone in the Downworld just because you have angel blood. News flash - that doesn't make you special, it just makes you an insufferable bastard!"

"I don't think I'm better than anyone," Alec protested hotly. "I can't help a damn thing if Downworlders refuse to work with us!"

"Downworlders refuse to work with you because any time we do, it's twisted around and used against us."

"That's completely untrue -"

" _Bullshit, Lightwood._ " Magnus's hand suddenly shot out and wrapped around Alec's throat, rage flashing in his eyes. Alec inhaled sharply as his hands flew up, one clamping around Magnus's wrist and the other fisting in the warlock's stupid silk shirt. A bolt of heat raced through his stomach, adrenaline racing as the tension increased between them. "I've seen the way you look and react to how Downworlders are treated by your precious Nephilim, but you don't do a damn thing to stop it."

"You're right, I _don't_ fucking like how a lot of Shadowhunters treat Downworlders, okay?" Alec retorted, his fingers tight against the smooth skin of Magnus's wrist. "But I didn't have any standing to do anything before."

"Now _you're_ the one full of shit, Shadowhunter," Magnus hissed, leaning in. "You've been unofficially leading this Institute for years. Your _peons_ would have listened to you had you fucking said something."

"Trying to get Shadowhunters to change without any kind of official title is like trying to walk through a brick wall, so _clearly_ you don't know us very well," Alec sniped, his voice deceptively low for reasons he'd rather not explore.

"You say that like I _should_ be getting to know Shadowhunters," the warlock sneered, his fingers tightening on Alec's throat. Alec fought to catch his breath. "The fact of the matter is that I've been dealing with Shadowhunters for over four hundred years and I know your kind better than you could ever even fathom."

"You know nothing about us, _warlock_."

Magnus suddenly surged forward, his hand still locked around Alec's throat, propelling them both towards the wall, his free hand hitting the wall next to Alec with a loud slap. Alec let out a soft grunt as his head thudded back against the paneling, his heart leaping into double time as the warlock pressed against him. Alec's nails dug into Magnus's wrist, his hand still twisted in the warlock's shirt - although at this point, he couldn't quite tell if he was trying to push Magnus away or pull him closer. Magnus was a long line of heat against his side, and Alec sucked in a shuddering breath.

"Don't fuck with me, Lightwood," Magnus warned, his lips brushing against Alec's ear. A shiver rattled down Alec's spine, and he knew Magnus had noticed by the soft chuckle ghosting against his neck. Magnus's fingers on his throat tightened just a tiny bit more and Alec's eyes slipped closed, his teeth sinking into his lip. "The things I could fucking teach you about yourself..." He shifted against Alec, just barely pressing his thigh between Alec's legs. Alec's hips jerked and a cut-off whimper slipped past his teeth.

Magnus sighed, a low moan deep in his throat. "You could make such a difference, if only you knew anything at all," the warlock whispered, the words almost inaudible past the soft skin beneath Alec's ear. He rocked his hips forward, solidifying the contact, and Alec melted back against the wall. Sensations rocketed through Alec's veins and he quickly found himself sinking into the moment. He tugged on Magnus's shirt, pulling the warlock firmly against him.

"Then fucking help me make a difference," Alec breathed, tilting his head towards Magnus. "You said it yourself, I don't know anything. So fucking _show_ me."

Magnus hummed. His hand was still locked around Alec's throat, tight enough to cause bright sparks of light in Alec's eyes. "That sounds like you're asking for a teacher, _Alexander_ ," he murmured, his teeth catching Alec's ear and giving a light tug. Alec's knees buckled.

"Fuck," he whimpered, rolling his hips against the firm pressure of Magnus's thigh.

Alec felt the warlock's predatory grin against his cheek. "That can certainly be arranged, Shadowhunter." Magnus pushed off the wall and snapped his fingers over his shoulder. Alec didn't even try to stop his moan, watching with wide eyes as the door to his office flew shut and locked. Another quick wave of his hand and the walls briefly shimmered with blue light. "Now none of your precious Nephilim underlings will be able to hear you shout."

A miniscule flare of fear skittered through Alec's body as Magnus pulled away from him, leering at him for a moment, eyes dark with lust. His hand stayed around Alec's throat as he spun Alec around to face the wall. Alec caught himself a second before his face smashed into the wood paneling.

"Thanks for the warning, asshole," he muttered even as Magnus pressed himself against Alec's back, hips rolling sensuously. Finally, _finally_ , Alec felt Magnus's arousal - through layers of denim and fucking leather pants, but seated perfectly against Alec's crease, rutting against him hard and firm. " _Fucking_ hell," Alec swore, arching his back and pushing into those sinuous thrusts.

"You talk too much," Magnus told him imperiously, the hand on Alec's throat slithering up over Alec's jaw, fingers dancing along Alec's lips. Alec felt strangely empty as he sucked in a deep breath, the spots before his eyes clearing in the second before Magnus slipped two fingers into his mouth.

"Oh, _fuck_ ," Alec mumbled around the deft digits gliding over his tongue.

"You can still manage to talk with your mouth full?" the warlock asked, his free hand dragging down Alec's flank. "Clearly, I'll need to keep working to figure out a way to shut you up." A quick snap of his fingers and Alec was suddenly completely naked from the waist down. He nudged at the inside of Alec's foot. "Spread your legs, Shadowhunter." Alec's mind spun as he mindlessly shifted into a wider stance, the warlock's fingers still sliding deep into his mouth. Magnus draped himself over Alec's back, digging his teeth into the curve of Alec's neck as slick fingers brushed over his hole. He dragged his fingers from Alec's mouth down over his jaw, catching it in a tight grip. "Well...?"

"Fucking do it!" Alec gasped, nearly out of his mind with lust. " _Shit!_ " His entire body tensed in pain when Magnus abruptly thrust two fingers deep inside of him. His back bowed as his muscles locked up, fighting back against the intrusion.

"Take it. Breathe through it," Magnus whispered, scraping his teeth over the corner of Alec's jaw. His fingers were relentless, slowly sliding in, twisting and spreading, sliding back out just as slowly, over and over. Tears of discomfort sprang to Alec's eyes and he gritted his teeth, sucking in sharp gasps as he fought to relax. He hung his head when he felt Magnus's tongue drag along his jawline. "Fucking take it, you beautiful bastard," Magnus ordered, his fingers thrusting deep into Alec's body.

All at once, everything shifted. Alec felt like a switch had been flipped and everything just felt fucking _perfect_. He arched his back and moaned loudly as a third finger joined the first two. "It's a good thing I put wards up. I had a feeling you were going to be a loud fuck," Magnus commented breathlessly.

"Then what - _oh!_ \- shit, what are you waiting for?" Alec demanded, desperation driving away his typical reservation.

Magnus chuckled darkly and promptly pulled his fingers away. Alec shivered when he felt, a moment later, the sticky head of Magnus's cock sliding through his slick crease, catching on his entrance every few thrusts. He rolled his hips, groaning when Magnus's hands wrapped around his waist, holding him in place as he slowly pressed inside. Alec's hands trembled, flat on the wall in front of him, and he dug his teeth into his lip. He felt like he was being split apart as the warlock's thick cock ceaselessly pushed deep into him.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," Alec chanted, unable at long last to keep quiet.

"Shit, you're a tight little ass, aren't you?" Magnus gasped, finally bottoming out, his hips flush against Alec's bare skin. Alec squeezed his eyes shut, breathing shakily as his body adjusted. The warlock slid one hand up Alec's chest to wrap around his throat once more.

" _Fuck_ , yes!" Alec moaned, a wash of prickling heat overtaking him. He felt like he was on fire, his blood like lava in his veins even as his pulse settled with the warlock's hand back on his throat. Magnus pulled him up and shuffled both of them forward until Alec's chest was pressed against the wall, shifting inside him. Alec dropped his head back onto his shoulder.

"I'm going to fucking take you apart," Magnus whispered, his lips skating over Alec's ear. "I'm going to _ruin_ this perfect little ass so that any other cock you take up here is just going to remind you of me. Because I know - I fucking _know_ -"

"Who's the one talking too much now?" Alec snapped hoarsely, tightening his muscles around the hard cock throbbing inside him.

"Fucking cocktease," Magnus snarled, tightening his fingers on Alec's throat as he finally withdrew, the head of his cock catching on Alec's rim before fucking back in, hard and deep. Alec groaned, the slow, slick glide allowing him to feel every ridge and vein. He found himself breathing heavily, gulping in what little air he could when Magnus pulled out, anticipation growing in the long seconds before the warlock moved, punching out a reedy exhale when Magnus thrust back into him.

The room filled with the sounds of their fucking, sharp slaps of skin and gasping breaths and Magnus talking, constantly muttering into Alec's ear as he filled him again and again. "So fucking tight... won't be able to sit down for a week... fucking perfect ass... don't you _dare_ heal this, I want you to feel me forever..." Alec could only whimper, one hand flexing on the wall and desperately trying to keep him upright, the other tightly clenched around the wrist still circling his throat.

"Tell me what you want, Lightwood," Magnus suddenly demanded, biting down on Alec's neck directly below his ear. "You've got a filthy Downworlder cock up your ass and you're moaning like a two-dollar whore. Tell me what the fuck you want."

"You," Alec gasped out desperately. "I fucking want you! I just - I need more... Just get me off, you selfish fuck." He shoved the hand digging into his hip down, his fingers following Magnus's as they wrapped around Alec's cock.

"What would the rest of your Nephilim friends think right about now?" Magnus hissed, stripping Alec's cock in tight strokes, twisting over the head. "If they could see you, bent over, ass out, begging for Downworlder dick -"

"I don't fucking care!"

"Yeah? Are you gonna come for me?" The warlock was still fucking deep into Alec, hard, erratic thrusts that Alec could practically feel in his lungs. "You gonna paint the wall with your come? Fucking show me, Lightwood, show me how much you want this -"

" _Fuck!_ " The world exploded as Alec came, shooting between Magnus's fingers, still flying over his cock as he milked every last possible drop. Alec dropped his head down, breathing as though he'd just run a marathon instead of coming his brains out, his dick giving a feeble twitch in Magnus's hand when he saw the glistening streaks on the dark wall.

"Shit. _Shit_. Fuck, I'm gonna come, Shadowhunter. I'm gonna come, in or out?" Magnus panted, his hands still tight around both Alec's cock and throat.

"In, in, in," Alec begged, a post-orgasmic haze sweeping over him. No sooner had he said the words, Magnus pressed deep inside of him and sank his teeth into the nape of Alec's neck, groaning as he filled Alec's ass, his hips fucking his come deeper into Alec's body.

One singular thought managed to crawl through Alec's sex-drunk brain: _I want to taste him._ He impatiently shoved the warlock's hands away from his throat and dick - to his credit, Magnus immediately released him despite still being mid-orgasm. Alec reached behind him and pushed him away, hissing as he was left abruptly empty even as he spun and dropped to his knees in time to see a spurt of come stream from Magnus's cock. Alec leaned in, angelic abilities granting him the speed to catch the drops on his tongue. Bitter and salty, he registered the taste in the half-second before he promptly gagged himself on the warlock's cock.

" _Fuck_ , but you're a filthy angel, aren't you, Lightwood?" Magnus groaned, his hands coming up to encircle Alec's jaw, holding him in place as he fucked Alec's mouth just like he fucked his ass. Alec watched, entranced and through watery eyes, as Magnus tilted his head back, filling Alec's mouth with the last of his come. Alec's eyes fluttered shut when he felt the first drop of come slip from his ass and trickle down his leg.

He finally sat back, gasping for air, when Magnus released him. He felt like an utter disaster, naked from the waist down and still wearing his suit coat on top, come dripping from his ass, saliva and spunk coating his chin. _I can't believe I just had sex. And with a fucking Downworlder._ Magnus apparently did not think he looked like an utter disaster, judging from the way he was staring down at Alec, like he was already ready to go for round two.

He held out his hand to Alec to pull him to his feet. Instead of backing away once Alec had regained his footing, he twisted his hand into Alec's jacket and stepped right up to him, licking a stripe through the mess on Alec's face before pulling him into a hard kiss. Alec melted against him - this, of all the things they'd just done, felt the most intimate, and he opened his mouth to the warlock, shivering at the first slick glide of Magnus's tongue against his.

He felt dizzy and dazed when Magnus finally pulled back, the warlock reaching up to swipe a thumb over Alec's swollen lower lip. Magnus's eyes were dark and unfathomable, staring back at Alec as he lifted his thumb to his own mouth and licked it. "You're a pretty good fuck, Lightwood," he said at last, a suggestive smirk curling one corner of his lips. "Are you really serious about wanting to improve relations between the Clave and the Downworld?"

"I - am I - yes, of course I am," Alec responded in a rush, walking on wobbly legs over to his desk, grateful that Magnus hadn't banished his pants entirely when he spotted them tossed over the back of his chair. Magnus's hand shot out and caught his wrist just before he reached the chair, tugging Alec back against his chest. Magnus's hand sank into Alec's hair and gave a light tug.

"If you're truly serious, I'll help you."

"You just want to fuck me again," Alec accused. He ignored the shiver racing down his spine that clearly shouted _'I do too!'_ Magnus's smirk widened.

"I certainly wouldn't say no to that as an additional incentive." Alec rolled his eyes and managed to pull away from the warlock, grabbing the box of tissues from his desk. "Don't clean yourself up just yet."

"What?" Alec stared wide-eyed as Magnus sauntered around the desk and pressed himself against Alec's back.

"Put your clothes back on so you don't walk through the Institute bare-assed, but don't clean up," the warlock murmured into Alec's ear, teeth biting along the tight tendon in Alec's neck. "The thought of you walking around the Institute with my come dripping out of you is hot as fuck."

He winked at him, reaching down to give Alec's ass a squeeze before brushing past him, taking down the wards and unlocking the door with a single wave of his hand. Without a single look back, he closed and locked the door behind him.

Alec glanced down at box of tissues in his hand, then down at the pile of clothes on the chair. He pulled a tissue from the box and deposited the box back onto his desk before carefully wiping off his face. He slowly pulled his boxers on, then his pants, then socks and shoes. He picked up the report on his desk and gingerly walked towards the door, shivering both from the twinges of discomfort deep in his ass and the slow leak of come from his battered hole.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp... this is a thing now, I guess, because I apparently have a one-track mind. Set during the events of 2x14.
> 
> ❤️

Six days.

Six days, ten hours, and sixteen minutes.

Six and a half days since Alec had been appointed Head of the New York Institute, something he'd only ever dreamed about, not expecting it to ever happen. Six and a half days since Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn, had stormed up to him, shoved him against the wall, and fucked him until he saw stars. Six and a half days that Alec had been walking around in a daze, his muscles sore in ways he never knew possible, his dick half-hard almost constantly, and his mind scattered and confused and always returning to Magnus. It didn't help that he was still completely positive that he hated the man.

Well... 96% positive. Definitely at least 83%. For sure, no less than 69%.

Six days, ten hours, and seventeen minutes.

Son of a _bitch_ , this was the last thing he needed as he was trying to get the Institute under control.

"So... a Downworld Cabinet?" Jace prompted as Alec dismissed the rest of the Shadowhunters, walking heavily down the stairs. "You really think that's going to work?"

"Honestly? I have no idea," Alec sighed. "It'll be hard to get the Downworld leaders on board."

"I can talk to Luke," Clary offered. "He'll say yes, I know he will."

Alec fought back a groan and avoided Jace's eye. "Yeah, that'd be great, thanks." The last thing he wanted was to ask for the little girl's help, but he couldn't deny she was his best chance at getting Luke to agree to join. "Izzy, can you talk to Meliorn? You have the best relationship with him and you're probably the one that will get him to join."

"I can talk to Raphael too," she offered. Alec shook his head.

"No, not a chance -"

"Big brother, I'm fine," she insisted. "He doesn't like you, so it's not like you'll be able to get him to come."

"She's right," Jace added.

"I don't like it," Alec said stubbornly.

"You don't have to like it, but you do need to just shut up and deal with it," she told him, crossing her arms and glaring at him. "Plus you've got bigger problems to worry about."

"What could be a bigger problem than my sister going to talk to the vampire who was repeatedly drinking her blood?" he demanded, lowering his voice to a hiss.

"Magnus Bane," she retorted.

 _Goddammit._ There went his stomach doing that stupid flip thing again.

"What about him?" Alec asked, willing his erection away.

"He _hates_ Shadowhunters. How are you going to get him to agree?"

"I... have no idea." He may have had a few ideas. "Anyone want to go talk to him?"

The silence was deafening, all three of them glancing in every direction but at him. He rolled his eyes. "Thanks for the support. You guys get going, and I'll... I guess I'll go talk to Bane. Maybe make him see reason."

"Doubt it," Jace muttered as he and Clary brushed past.

"Not helping!"

* * *

Alec paused outside the door to Magnus's loft, his heart frantically pounding out of his chest as he stared at the dark wood. What was he _doing?_ He was a Shadowhunter and Magnus was just a warlock, a Downworlder. He should never have let... _that_ happen the first time and now here he was, half-hoping for a repeat. _Official business. I'm here on official business. Nothing more, nothing less. Here we go._ He raised his hand and knocked.

The door instantly swung open and Alec's gaze locked onto Magnus standing in an opulent living room, a glass of whiskey in hand. After their last encounter, he'd drawn a careful _iratze_ to heal the visible bruises and bite marks on his neck, but he'd left the marks on his hips - looking at Magnus now, he could have sworn he felt phantom fingers digging into his skin. He took a deep breath and stepped into the loft. Magnus silently watched him approach, taking a sip of his drink as his eyes raked over Alec's frame.

"Lightwood," he said finally when Alec was within a few feet of him.

"Bane." Alec's voice was steady and betrayed none of this anxiety rocketing through his mind, thank the Angel.

"What can I do for you?" Magnus asked with the barest hint of suggestion, gesturing towards Alec with his glass. Alec's eyes helplessly zoned in on Magnus's hand, his brain unhelpfully supplying the memory of exactly how it felt to have it wrapped around his throat.

"Um..." Alec swallowed thickly, painfully aware of Magnus's gaze on him. "Uh, I'm here to ask you to join the Downworld Cabinet as the warlock representative."

"Warlock representative to the Downworld Cabinet," Magnus mused, pausing to take another sip of whiskey. He turned and sauntered further into the living room, humming thoughtfully to himself. While the warlock's back was turned, Alec shook out his hands in a vain attempt to dispel some nervous energy. Magnus slowly spun to face him, instantly catching Alec's attention when the tip of his tongue dragged over his lip, catching a lingering drop of whiskey. "So, you were serious?"

"Uh... what?"

"You were serious about wanting to improve relations between the Clave and the Downworld," Magnus repeated.

"Wh - yes, of course I was," Alec retorted, frowning. "We all have to abide by the Accords and we all have to live in the Shadow World and everything that comes with it. There's no reason why we shouldn't all be able to interact peacefully and fairly."

"You're adorably naive, Shadowhunter," Magnus scoffed. "That's a view for an ideal world - one in which, I might add, we do not live."

Alec gritted his teeth. "So, what, you _don't_ want peace between Shadowhunters and Downworlders?"

"Don't be stupid, of course I do. But the burden of treating others equally lies solely on the Clave," Magnus said dismissively. "They're the ones with centuries of experience in killing and imprisoning and shoving the Downworld's collective face into the mud. I've seen it happen firsthand. So, forgive me if I'm ruining the idealistic utopia that you've got running around in your head, but it'll never fucking happen."

"It _will_ fucking happen," Alec insisted, his temper instantly rising at the warlock's words. "They'll change if enough of us insist on it, but in order for that to happen, we all need to start working together, to _prove_ that Shadowhunters and Downworlders can work together."

"And what would you want me to do as the warlock representative?" Magnus asked sarcastically. "Sit around your Round Table, the Lancelot to your Arthur, and magnanimously cheer you on as you 'change the world for the better'?" The air quotes were the last straw, and Alec's resolve broke.

"Look, I didn't come here for you to fucking make fun of me," Alec burst out angrily, stomping right up to Magnus. "I came here because I want to try and enact change - real change - in the Clave and you... you offered to help." He glared at Magnus, watching as the warlock drained his whiskey, close enough to smell the peat of the alcohol. "You said if I was really serious, you would help. Were you lying then? Is this all a joke to you?"

Magnus's eyes were dark and unreadable as he tossed the glass into the air and snapped his fingers, the glass disappearing in a puff of sparks mid-flight. He deliberately dragged his gaze down and up Alec's body, slowly and heavy enough for Alec to feel the weight of his observation. He leaned in, his lips nearly brushing against Alec's as he asked, "You really want me on your Downworld Cabinet?"

"Yes," Alec breathed immediately. "I need you - _we_ need you."

Magnus licked his lip again, close enough that the tip of his tongue swept against Alec's lip. The warlock inhaled, and for a brief moment, Alec thought Magnus was going to kiss him. Instead, he stepped back. "Then beg."

A tidal wave of emotions swept over Alec - dismay and arousal and embarrassment and indignation all crashing into and over one another as he struggled to wrap his mind around the warlock's words. "What?"

"You heard me, Lightwood. _Beg._ " Magnus crossed his arms and stared unflinchingly at Alec. "I want you, a Shadowhunter - and not just any Shadowhunter, but the Head of the exalted New York Institute - to beg me, a Downworlder, to join your little band of Shadow World Avengers."

Alec stared back at him for the span of a lifetime and a heartbeat, all wrapped into one single breath of time, before making a split-second decision. _Fuck it._ He dropped to his knees in front of the warlock, reaching out and hesitantly placing his hands on Magnus's legs. Firm muscle hidden behind expensive fabric slid beneath his palms as he ran them up Magnus's thighs. His fingers hooked into Magnus's belt and he paused, glancing up at the immortal.

"Please," he whispered, not entirely sure if he was still asking about the Cabinet or something else entirely.

"Excellent start," Magnus murmured, wide-eyed as one hand brushed Alec's hair off his forehead.

Emboldened, Alec carefully started working on the warlock's belt, relying solely on his touch to work the buckle open as his gaze held Magnus's. "We need you - _I_ need you," he continued, his voice hoarse as he pulled the belt from its loops. "I can't make change happen without you."

"Go on," the warlock whispered as the tips of his fingers drifted over Alec's cheekbone.

"The Downworld listens to you," Alec breathed, his fingers fumbling over the zip on Magnus's pants. "They look to you to lead. Help me lead the Shadow World," he added softly, finally pulling the warlock's pants open, reaching in and tentatively wrapping his hand around the warlock's cock. A tiny corner of his mind was shrieking obscenities at him, screeching about his lack of professionalism. He shut the door on that corner and instead revelled in the silky soft skin in his hand, the weight of it against his palm, the way Magnus's hips hitched when he gave an experimental stroke. "I can't do it without you."

"I'm open to hearing your explanation for why that is," Magnus said, his voice low as his fingers sank into Alec's hair, polished nails scratching against his scalp.

In response, Alec guided the warlock's cock into his mouth, keeping eye contact as long as he could before his eyes fluttered shut. His jaw already ached as his senses filled with Magnus - the salty clean taste, the feel of his lips stretching around him, the heady musk that made him want to just lie back and spread his legs. He curled his tongue and hollowed his cheeks as he slowly pulled back, groaning a bit as Magnus's dick left his mouth, a tiny string of saliva connecting them for just a moment before breaking.

"Excellent explanation," Magnus told him. Alec's heart gave a little skip at the praise and he watched as Magnus wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock. "Tongue out." Alec did, his own dick growing harder still confined in his pants as Magnus tapped the head of his cock against Alec's tongue. "I didn't quite expect to see a Shadowhunter fall to his knees in front of a warlock, but this is the second time you've surprised me. This is a good look on you... I'll have to amend my expectations."

"I wouldn't necessarily expect this from every Shadowhunter," Alec replied, his hands curled around the backs of Magnus's calves.

"But you?" Magnus prompted, dragging the tip of his cock along Alec's lower lip.

"Yeah," Alec whispered, his tongue flitting out for a quick taste, a hint of bitterness blooming on his taste buds.

"I'll settle for just one Shadowhunter on his knees, then," Magnus decided, a slow smirk spreading across his lips. "Open up." Alec's fingers tightened as he opened his mouth wide, shivering as Magnus slowly slid in, in, _in_. "Breathe through your nose, that's it," he instructed softly as he nudged against the back of Alec's throat. Alec's eyes watered as his nose pressed against the crisp hairs above Magnus's cock.

Magnus's hand slid back into his hair, holding him firmly in place as Alec's throat just barely contracted around the head of his dick. He pulled out quickly, allowing Alec two seconds to suck in a sharp breath before pressing ruthlessly back in. This time, he set a quick rhythm, his hips pumping endlessly into Alec's mouth. Alec fought to catch his breath, trying to open his mouth wider and wider to give the warlock easier access. He felt saliva dripping down his chin, but he lacked the coordination or drive to lift his hand and wipe it away.

"Fucking _Lilith_ , you're gorgeous like this," Magnus gasped, his fingers twisting tightly in Alec's hair as he quickly pulled out and dragged the head of his cock through the mess on Alec's chin up across his cheek. He pressed back in, deep enough that Alec's throat spasmed around him, his free hand cupping Alec's cheek and rubbing across his skin. "You were fucking _born_ to suck my dick, do you know that?"

He pulled out again and Alec rested his forehead against his abs, panting as he nuzzled his cheek against Magnus's spit-slick cock. The hand in his hair tightened and tilted his head back, craning his neck until he met Magnus's gaze. "I'm going to fuck your mouth again and I'm going to come down your throat and you're going to swallow every drop. Got it?" Magnus asked him softly, his touch gentle as he brushed away a few stray tears.

"Yes. _Please_ ," Alec pleaded, nearly out of his mind with desire. He felt seconds away from coming in his pants and he hadn't even been touched. Magnus smiled down at him and it was like the sun had broken through the clouds, bright and warm.

"The begging is beautiful, Alexander," the warlock told him, sliding his cock back into Alec's mouth.

Alec felt like he was sunburned all over - his skin was hot and prickling, tender to the tiniest touch as Magnus's fingers drifted across his temple and curling around the back of his neck. He moaned around Magnus's dick as the warlock's hips snapped, burying his cock into Alec's mouth again and again. Alec fought to keep his gaze high, staring unblinkingly up at Magnus to try and take in every second of the warlock's pleasure.

His own dick throbbed in his pants when Magnus tilted his head back and pressed deep into Alec's mouth, his cock pulsing and filling him with hot spurts of come. Alec tried desperately to swallow it all, bitter musk coating his tongue as Magnus's fingers carded soothingly through his hair. "You are quite incredible, Shadowhunter," he whispered, breathing heavily as he pulled himself from between Alec's lips. He dragged the tip of his cock through the drops of come that had managed to slip free, chuckling lightly when Alec mindlessly darted forward to suck him clean. "You're a quick study."

Fuck, but Alec wanted to listed to Magnus talk forever. At any other point, the warlock was insufferably self-absorbed and hearing him bitch endlessly was like nails on a chalkboard, but when he was like this - sated and almost sweet as he gazed down at Alec, telling him how good he was - nothing else in the world had ever made Alec more desperate to come, to be touched and held.

"You've provided a convincing argument, _Alexander_ ," Magnus said, almost purring as he dropped sinuously to his knees, his hands pressing gently against Alec's shoulders and pushing him back onto the plush carpet. "I'll have to provide just as convincing an acceptance of your request." He straddled one of Alec's legs and pressed the heel of his palm against Alec's dick; Alec nearly jack-knifed off the floor, a loud shout echoing through the loft. Magnus hovered above him, smirking as his palm rolled over his jeans, the friction just this side of painful. Alec's fingers grasped the warlock's jacket almost tight enough to tear and he squeezed his eyes shut, desperately trying to stave off the orgasm that was barrelling towards him at lightning speed so he didn't come in an embarrassing 10.2 seconds. Magnus's touch suddenly disappeared just as he was on the crest and a full-body shudder rattled Alec's frame. His eyes popped open when Magnus snapped his fingers, banishing every article of Alec's clothing to a pile on the couch against the wall.

Magnus leaned down, pressing against Alec's side as his lips brushed over his neck. "I want you to tell me how you felt after our... _meeting_ the other day," he breathed, his fingers drifting tantalizingly over Alec's dick. Alec bit back a whimper when he felt Magnus's cock, sticky and hot and somehow still hard, slide against his hip. He reached for Magnus, one hand curling around Magnus's side and the other digging into his bicep. "Use your words, Alexander."

"Sore," he gasped out, a high moan caught in his throat when Magnus's palm rolled over the head of his cock.

"You didn't heal the bruises," Magnus noted, leaving Alec's cock to brush his fingers over the marks on Alec's hip.

"No. I liked them." Magnus pressed against them suddenly and hummed in satisfaction when Alec's cock twitched, a drop of precome sliding down the tip. "I could still f - feel you. Inside. When I sat down, felt like you were still in there," Alec babbled as Magnus's attention returned to his dick, fingers wrapping firmly around his length.

"Did you think about it?" Magnus asked casually.

"Yes, _yes_ , every day - please!"

"Tell me what you thought about."

"You, how it felt when you were inside me, your voice, how you tasted, your smell, your fucking _hand_ -" Alec had completely lost control of his words and they raced out of him without any chance of editing or holding back. He writhed beneath Magnus, pinned to the floor as the warlock slowly jerked him off.

"You liked my hand around your neck?"

" _Yes_ ," Alec whined, barely recognizing his own voice. Magnus's hand sped up the tiniest bit as he sat up, still straddling Alec's leg. His free hand drifted over Alec's abs, circled one nipple, traced over the line of his collarbone, and finally, _finally_ , curved around Alec's throat. Alec was completely naked on the living room floor of the High Warlock of Brooklyn while said warlock hovered above him, spent cock still on display, one hand flying over Alec's dick while the other lightly squeezed Alec's throat. Nothing about this situation should have seemed normal or without cause for concern to an experienced Shadowhunter, but in this exact moment, nothing in his life had ever before made him feel both as alive and as safe as he did panting and crying out with Magnus's hands on him.

"If only you could see how beautiful you look right now, Alexander," Magnus murmured, leaning over him to bite into the solid muscle of Alec's chest, his tongue laving over the reddened mark. "I want you to come for me, darling. Right now."

" _Fuck!_ "

Alec's hips leapt off the floor as his mind went blank, his entire world narrowed to Magnus's hand wringing every last drop from him as he came all over his chest and stomach. A warm buzz settled around him as he flopped bonelessly back into the carpet and he slowly tuned back into Magnus's voice, whispering softly against his neck, his hand brushing soothingly over Alec's hip, thigh, and stomach, avoiding Alec's cock still twitching feebly.

"Well done, Alexander," Magnus praised, smiling down at him. He curved his hand around Alec's jaw, still slick and sticky, and leaned over to drop a light kiss onto Alec's lips. Alec's hands were still locked in Magnus's jacket and he used his grip to pull the warlock down onto him, deepening the kiss. Magnus hummed against Alec's lips and coaxed his mouth open, slipping his tongue into Alec's mouth. Alec arched against him, shamelessly pressing himself against the warlock. They kissed slow and deep, the quiet of the loft enveloping them. Alec was pinned to the floor head to toe, still completely and utterly naked, and yet as Magnus tilted his head back for a better angle, the only thought running through his mind was that he didn't want Magnus to stop.

All too soon, he did, his thumb stroking over Alec's cheekbone as he pulled back. Suddenly, the reality of the situation came crashing down and Alec's eyes flew open. _Fuck. I just had sex with a warlock._ Again _. This was definitely not what I was supposed to do today._ He carefully unlocked his fingers from Magnus's jacket and looked away.

"Ah, yes, of course," Magnus said dryly as he sat up, still straddling Alec's leg. "Here comes the bitter regret so ingrained in Shadowhunter philosophy."

"I don't have bitter regret," Alec retorted, propping himself up on his elbows.

"I highly doubt that."

"I _don't_ ," Alec insisted. "It wasn't exactly in my plan for my day, but that doesn't mean I regret it."

In an instant, Magnus loomed over him, barely an inch of space between them. "Really now," he commented, his voice low and dangerous. "So you don't regret dropping to your knees, sucking my cock, swallowing every drop of my come, and then letting a filthy Downworlder jerk you off while you make the prettiest little sounds?"

Alec's dick was making a valiant effort to rise once more. "No," Alec murmured, his gaze darting to Magnus's lips. "You might be a complete asshole and a total pain in the Clave's ass, but no... I don't regret any of it."

A slow smirk spread across Magnus's face. "My dear Shadowhunter, I do believe you mean that I'm a pain in _your_ ass," he corrected suggestively.

Alec fought desperately against the furious blush struggling to rise on his cheeks. "That one time, you were."

"Just that one time?"

Alec stared up at him. "I could potentially be open to future... meetings."

"We do seem to be able to work _very_ well with each other," Magnus noted, brushing his finger along the line of Alec's jaw. Alec couldn't think of a single response other than to close the distance between them, pressing his lips to the warlock's. _What the_ hell _am I doing?!_ They kissed slowly, softly, and Alec had the bizarre sense that this was their type of handshake, though to what exactly he was agreeing, he had no idea.

They both broke away at the same time. Alec glanced away, well aware that he'd spent far too much time at the loft already. "I need to get going," he whispered.

Magnus stood in one smooth motion, all lithe limbs and powerful muscle, and extended his hand to Alec, pulling him to his feet. He quickly snapped his fingers, throwing a shower of sparks over Alec.

"What -?"

"Couldn't have you going back to your precious Institute with come on your face, Alexander," Magnus told him, snapping his fingers once more to dress Alec in an instant. Alec rubbed a hand over his face, feeling nothing but smooth skin where moments before sticky come had been drying.

"I - thank you." He glanced up at Magnus, an unreadable look on the warlock's face. "Are you... will you join the Cabinet? As the warlock representative?" he asked hesitantly.

Magnus gave a long-suffering sigh. "Yes. All right? Yes, I'll join your merry band of Shadow World Avengers, okay?" He fixed Alec with a fierce glare. "But at the first sign of any inequality from the Clave towards the Downworld, I'm gone, and you can be damned sure the other 'representatives' will follow."

"No inequalities, I swear," Alec promised, holding up his hands. "I honestly want this to work."

"You, I believe. The rest of the Clave, not so much." Another snap of his fingers and the front door to the loft swung open. "Until the Cabinet meeting, Shadowhunter," Magnus said, turning away and walking over to the bar cart. Alec gritted his teeth at the clear dismissal and spun around, striding out of the loft of the High Warlock of Brooklyn to head back to the New York Institute. Hopefully, Clary and Isabelle had been lucky in getting the other Downworld leaders to agree to join... and hopefully by more innocent means.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all... your comments give me LIFE. Words cannot describe how happy they make me.
> 
> This one takes place roughly (😏) after the events of the Downworld Cabinet meeting in 2x14. Just as a forewarning, I wrote the second half of this while slightly tipsy and didn't really do much in the way of proofreading, so if you see any errors or typos... pretend you didn't. >.>
> 
> I adore you all. ❤️❤️❤️

Alec took the stairs two at a time up towards Magnus's loft, taking half a second to catch his breath when he reached the warlock's floor. His hands jittered with nervous energy - an hour at the punching bag had done nothing to dispel his racing thoughts after the events of the Downworld Cabinet that evening. With a sleepless night staring him in the face, he'd blindly run from the Institute to Brooklyn in search of... well, he wasn't exactly sure what. Something. Some kind of distraction. Why he thought Magnus would be open to seeing him and providing that distraction, he had no idea.

Who was he kidding? He wanted to see Magnus. Desperately, overwhelmingly, mind-numbingly wanted to see him. Sitting near him during the Cabinet meeting earlier had been torture, trying and failing to keep his gaze away from the warlock's hands and lips, wanting to suck him down again whenever Magnus spoke. The previous two times had been... some combination of stress relief and sexual tension and spontaneity, but right now, Alec had no other reason to come all the way out to Brooklyn. No pressing Clave business, no Downworld issues, nothing urgently needing a warlock's attention. He had no excuse, and without an excuse, he had to face himself and his real reason for coming all the way out to the loft. This was planned, expected, premeditated, strategic - whatever it may be called, he came out to Brooklyn for the sole purpose of having sex with Magnus Bane.

Before he could come to his senses and change his mind, he strode over to Magnus's door and knocked on it, three quick raps. The door swung silently open and Alec stepped inside. Magnus was once again standing in the center of his living room, a martini in hand and watching as Alec approached.

"What can I do for you, Lightwood?" he asked dismissively, carefully crossing his arms and somehow managing to not spill a drop. A thousand responses flitted through Alec's mind, from snarky to sarcastic to professional and everything in between before he finally settled on:

"Fuck me."

His heart instantly leapt into his throat as Magnus surveilled him, his eyes raking over Alec's frame. The warlock was still dressed in the impeccable suit that he'd worn to the Cabinet meeting that evening and Alec felt astoundingly underdressed in his well-worn workout clothes. The silence between them grew as Magnus took a slow sip of his cocktail.

"No."

His denial hit Alec like a tangible slap; he staggered back a step as Magnus turned and sauntered towards a plush armchair, settling into the seat and throwing one long leg over the other.

"What? Why not?!" Alec demanded, walking further into the room. His mind spun at the situation - he'd imagined this moment endlessly, but never once had he ever imagined Magnus telling him 'no'.

"Because you're distracted," Magnus explained, watching Alec closely.

"Well - yeah!" Alec stammered indignantly. "Luke tried to kill Valentine and I had to put him in one of the cells to get him to cool down and maybe this whole Cabinet thing won't work out because the Downworld can't trust us, so _yeah_ , I'm a little fucking distracted and I need to be distracted from those... distractions," he finished lamely, his hands dropping uselessly by his sides.

"Lightwood, I'm a fairly selfish individual," Magnus began. Privately, Alec didn't think that was even remotely true, given what he'd seen of the man and how much he went out of his way to help those who mattered to him. "When I fuck someone, I want their attention to be on me - _all_ of their attention, _all_ on me. I don't make an effort if their mind is going to be somewhere else."

"That's the problem, Bane - my attention is _always_ on you!" Alec shouted. "I'm thinking about you all the time! Ever since you shoved your way into my office, I'm thinking about you constantly. I'm in a meeting, I'm thinking about your fucking voice telling me how to suck you off. I'm sparring with Jace, I'm thinking about your hand around my throat. I'm dealing with a demon attack, I'm thinking about your dick inside me. I'm having dinner with Izzy, I'm thinking about _how you fucking taste_. I can't get you out of my fucking head - it's like... like you've cast a spell on me or something." His words came out in a jumbled ramble, the stress of the last few days combined with his sheer desire for the man in front of him forcing him to abandon any pretext or reservation.

"It's no spell, I can promise you that," Magnus told him, taking a languid sip of his drink. "But while you're preoccupied and worried about Luke and Valentine and the Clave and the Downworld, I'm not touching you."

Despair washed over Alec and his shoulders slumped. He raked his hand through his hair and looked down at the carpet. "Fine. I'll just... go then. I'm sorry for bothering you so late," he mumbled, turning away. He stepped towards the front door just to see it slam shut.

"I said I'm not touching you while you're preoccupied," Magnus called out. Alec spun to face him, confusion knitting his brows. "I did _not_ say that you should leave."

"So... what - what do you want me to do?" Alec demanded, staring at him. "Just... sit here and do nothing until I'm not preoccupied anymore?"

"Not do nothing... strip."

Alec stared at Magnus. "You want me to _what?_ "

"I want you to strip, Shadowhunter," the warlock repeated, swirling his martini around his glass. "Put on a show for me."

"I - there's... no music," Alec protested weakly, his cheeks burning hot as his heart sped up. Magnus smirked.

"I didn't say to dance, Lightwood. I said _strip_. Take. Off. Your. Clothes." The power in Magnus's voice was like a spell in and of itself - Alec's hands flew to his sweatshirt, hesitating for just the briefest moment before dragging the zipper down. "Good. What were you doing before coming over here?"

"I was in the gym, trying to work off some stress," Alec answered, peeling the sweatshirt off and dropping it behind him onto the plush Persian rug at his feet. "Sometimes spending an hour or two sparring or with a punching bag helps clear my head so I can get some sleep." Alec twisted his fingers into the hem of his t-shirt.

"But not tonight?" Magnus asked, motioning for Alec to continue.

"No, not tonight." Alec tugged his shirt over his head in one smooth movement, tossing the shirt down onto his sweatshirt. "I was too worried about everything going on."

"Boots off, Shadowhunter. This rug is incredibly expensive," Magnus pointed out as he took another sip. He paused, letting Alec toe his shoes off and nudge them off to the side of the room."So you were too stressed out and distracted and too worried to sleep so you... ran all the way to Brooklyn? And I didn't say to stop," he added, staring pointedly at Alec's sweatpants.

Alec's fingers trembled as he tugged loose the ties on his pants, releasing the knot to push them over his hips. Both times they'd come together previously, Magnus had magically undressed him. Alec doing it himself, while Magnus watched, made the whole thing seem more real and deliberate and his cock throbbed in his boxers. "I guess so," he muttered, kicking his sweats off onto the pile of clothes. His hands dropped to his side, fingers fidgeting under Magnus's observation. The warlock's eyes were dark and heavy as he dragged his gaze over Alec's bared skin, tongue darting out to wet his lips when Alec's nipples pebbled in the cool air drifting through the open windows.

"And what exactly was it you were looking to find by coming all the way out here?" Magnus prompted.

"I already told you," Alec replied stubbornly, cheeks heating.

"I want to hear you say it."

"You already heard me say it."

"I'm apparently the only one who can give you what you want, and what _I_ want is to hear you say it again. What exactly do you want from me?" Magnus's voice was firm and insistent and, without even looking down, Alec knew the thick line of his dick was clearly visible through the flimsy fabric of his boxers. He fucking _ached_ with how badly he wanted the warlock to take him apart. _This isn't the time for your fucking pride, Lightwood._

"I want you to fuck me." His words came out louder than he intended, ringing through the quiet room. Magnus hummed in satisfaction, taking another sip of his martini as he uncrossed his legs. Alec's gaze zeroed in on his crotch, the prominent bulge evident even from a distance, and Alec's mouth watered. If it wasn't for his absolute belief that Magnus won't touch him - and likely wouldn't let the reverse happen - until Alec was sufficiently focused, he'd drop to his knees right there, crawl over, and blow the warlock for the rest of his immortal life.

"Elaborate."

"Elab - _what?_ "

"I want you to elaborate, Nephilim. I want you to tell me _exactly_ how you want me to fuck you." Magnus's gaze burned as it trailed over Alec's skin. Alec huffed out an impatient sigh, his fists clenching at his sides to hide their trembling.

"I just... I want you to fuck me. Hard. I want - I want your fingers inside me opening me up and I... want you to hold me down and fuck me until I come on your dick and I want you to fill me up and I just... I don't want to _think_ ," Alec burst out finally. "I just don't want anything to be expected of me, just for a little while."

Magnus stared at him silently for a long moment, his eyes unreadable, before he finished his martini and placed the glass down on the table by the side of his chair. "Take off your boxers, Alexander," he instructed softly.

Alec's hands instantly went to the waistband, shoving the boxers off and stepping out of them, growing even harder when Magnus's eyes landed on his cock straining up towards his stomach. The warlock's hand curled and Alec shuddered as a phantom touch ghosted over his chest, brushing across his shoulders and over his nipples. Magnus's fingers twisted and the touch dragged down Alec's abdomen, almost as though blunt fingernails were dragging over his hips. Heat bloomed in Alec's stomach when Magnus's magic wrapped around his cock and his knees buckled. Alec barely managed to catch himself on the arm of the couch next to him as his back bowed, his nerve endings firing unceasingly.

"Open your eyes, Shadowhunter. Look at me."

Alec peeled his eyes open, not even realizing they'd closed at some point and another full-body shiver rocketed through his limbs as Magnus crooked his finger and directed his magic towards Alec's ass. The warlock's magic sparked and caressed his skin as it slid through his crease and Alec fought to keep eye contact, biting his lip against a loud moan.

"Don't hold back, Lightwood. Let me hear you," Magnus instructed, his eyes dark as he licked his lips.

" _Fuck_ ," Alec cried out as the phantom touch wrapped around his cock more firmly, stroking him quickly. "Please - I just - I need -"

"More," Magnus supplied. A twist of his wrist and his magic solidified, slipping into Alec's hole with all the firmness of an actual finger. Alec arched his back, his fingers digging into the fabric of the couch, as he alternated between thrusting back onto the magic throbbing deep within his ass and the curling grip around his cock. "I have to say, it's rather rare to see a Shadowhunter abandon himself to pleasure like this."

"Please, please, _please_ , I - wait, just - I'm going to come, I don't want to, not until you're inside me -" Alec babbled in a desperate sob, his hips jerking erratically as he hurtled towards his orgasm.

"No, you're going to come right now, with just my magic," Magnus told him, opening his other hand wide. Alec came with a deep groan as the warlock's magic hit him like a freight train, setting every nerve in his body alight. He dropped to his forearms and hung his head, panting heavily as aftershocks shuddered through his limbs and his hitching hips settled. Alec's knees trembled and the warlock urged him down onto the carpet with a comforting pulse of power before his magic slowly withdrew, slipping from his body like silk over skin.

"That was beautiful, Alexander," Magnus murmured, suddenly kneeling at Alec's side. His hands were warm as he gently pushed Alec onto his back, sinking into the thick carpet. Alec's fingers grasped mindlessly at Magnus's sleeves, tugging him closer. Magnus's hand swept over Alec's chest and side, his thumb scraping over a nipple and setting Alec's cock to twitching.

"Let me see you," Alec pleaded softly. Magnus paused, hovering over him for a moment, before he snapped his finger, banishing his clothes. Alec's eyes drank in the sight - beneath the warlock's tailored suits and designer clothes, smooth bronze skin stretched over miles of taut, sculpted muscle. Magnus's cock was long and thick, precome beading at the head. Alec's hands wrapped around the warlock's forearms as he settled between Alec's legs, nudging them wider. Another snap of Magnus's fingers and Alec's arms were forced above his head, pinned at the wrists against the carpet. "What -"

"Lilith knows you're still wound tighter than your bowstring, Shadowhunter. I think you just need to... take what's given to you for once rather than worrying about whatever else is going on around you," Magnus told him, dragging his nails down Alec's thighs.

Alec tugged on his wrists again, unable to move them even the slightest bit. "And what is it that's just being given to me?" he asked, his breath coming just a little bit faster. Magnus's lips curled suggestively, and his fingers, suddenly slick, pressed against Alec's hole. Alec whimpered, his hips rocking against his touch.

Magnus leaned over him, his lips brushing against Alec's as he spoke. "I'm going to give you what you want, Lightwood," he whispered, the tip of his finger just barely dipping inside Alec. "I'm going to finger you open and I'm going to fuck you until you scream. I'm going to destroy you for any other man - no one else will ever be enough for you when I'm done with you. I want to feel you fucking yourself on my fingers and my dick. I want to know for a fact that I'm the only one you'll be thinking about when you're awake and dreaming about when you're asleep. I'm going to fucking _own_ you -"

" _Please!_ " Alec sobbed, arching against the warlock as he slid one finger deep inside of Alec's ass. Magnus's free hand curled beneath Alec's thigh and spread his leg wide as he fingered Alec open. Alec whined as he rolled his hips, fucking himself down onto Magnus's finger as much as he could pinned down as he was.

"I'm going to make you feel so good, Alexander," Magnus promised, a second finger working into Alec alongside the first, smirking when Alec threw his head back and moaned as Magnus stretched his fingers within him. "You're going to feel so good and you're going to come so hard when I'm fucking you."

"N - no, I can't again - _oh, fuck_ \- I already - I just -" Alec protested faintly, his nails digging into his palms, still pinned above his head. His dick was somehow already hard again and straining against his stomach. He felt like he was in danger of flying apart and the only thing keeping him together was Magnus's hands on and in him.

"Oh, darling, you _are_ going to come again, believe me," Magnus told him insistently, his forearm flexing as he worked. "I'm not going to stop fucking you until you do - I'm not even going to touch your beautiful cock, you're going to come just from me inside you - and I'm going to fuck you right through it and then I'm going to fill you up and watch my come drip out of you."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, please - _please!_ " Alec didn't even know what he was begging for at this point, other than anything and everything. The warlock leaned down, biting into Alec's chest exactly where he'd bitten him earlier in the day just as he slipped a third finger into his ass and crooked them just so. Lightning flashed throughout Alec's veins and he shouted hoarsely. Words and sounds and syllables tripped and stumbled from his tongue as Magnus fucked his fingers against his prostate again and again. "Fuck me! You f - fucking asshole - son of a - just _fuck me already!_ "

Alec was suddenly empty one second and the next, Magnus's thick cock was pressed against his hole, sinking deep inside him with one smooth thrust. Alec's breath punched from his lungs as the warlock hitched Alec's legs around his waist, his dick seated as deep into Alec's body as he could possibly go. Alec's mind spun as Magnus leaned over him once more, strong hands sliding up Alec's arms to lace their fingers together. Magnus pressed his face into the crook of Alec's neck, biting gently over the jumping pulse as he circled his hips into Alec's hole.

"Tell me, Shadowhunter," Magnus whispered breathlessly against Alec's jaw. "How often have you thought about this exact moment since that night in your office? How often have you thought about getting fucked by a Downworlder again?"

"Every day," Alec gasped, tightening his knees against the warlock's sides. "Every hour of every day. I told you - I'm always thinking about you. I can't do fucking _anything_ without thinking of your dick inside me or fucking my mouth. It's always - I can't -"

"Shhh, Alexander, I've got you," Magnus promised, his hips gently thrusting into Alec. "You have nothing to worry about. I'm going to make you feel so good, Shadowhunter."

"I want you," Alec moaned, arching against him.

"I'm right here, Lightwood," Magnus reminded him with a slow smirk. He pulled back, his hands flat on the floor on either side of Alec's shoulders, and Alec realized his wrists had been released. He reached up, his fingers digging into the warlock's biceps, just as Magnus withdrew, the very tip of his cock still gripped by Alec's body. And then he stopped. Alec bit back a whimper, his nails scratching Magnus's skin, and he clenched the warlock, trying to drag him deeper.

"Please..."

His plea devolved into a deep moan as Magnus began fucking him, pounding ruthlessly into him. The warlock's aim was devastating, driving directly into Alec's prostate every third or fourth thrust. Alec stared open-mouthed up at him. Magnus looked like Lucifer incarnate, sweat glistening along every sculpted muscle, eyes flickering golden as they watched his cock disappear into Alec's body, power emanating from his every cell.

The warlock's gaze flicked up to meet Alec's and a filthy grin spread across his face. He shifted his weight, balancing on his knees as he reached up and wrapped his hand around Alec's throat. Alec's eyes rolled back into his head as Magnus squeezed gently.

"You fucking love that, don't you?" Magnus asked breathlessly, his hips still whipping into Alec. "All you Nephilim are so fucking repressed -"

"Shut... the fuck... up," Alec spat out, his fingers tight on Magnus's arms as he fought to keep his eyes from fluttering shut.

"Should have known all you people needed was a good dicking."

"At least we're not - _fuck_ \- going to orgies and getting fucked by a whole group of Seelies or vampires or some shit." Between the hand on his throat and the speed at which the warlock was fucking him, Alec's breath was leaving his lungs in short wheezes. He could practically feel Magnus's thrusts in his chest. Son of a _bitch_ , he was going to come so hard.

Magnus chuckled. "I'm guessing you've never been to any kind of an orgy at all, let alone one with a warlock and a bunch of Seelies and vampires," he commented, grinning down at Alec. He suddenly dropped down onto him, chest to chest, his hips settling into hard, deep rolls. His free hand sank into Alec's hair and pulled, hard enough to elicit a gasp, and Alec wrapped his arms around him, his fingertips digging into firm muscle, as Magnus began to whisper into Alec's ear. "It's fucking fantastic, Shadowhunter. Warlocks and Seelies and vampires have been around for centuries. We know how to fuck. We know how to get fucked. We know how to edge someone almost until it's too much. We know how to make someone come for hours. We know every position in the book and then a few extras. No one will ever fuck you better. _Trust me._ "

"I wouldn't ever have an orgy with Seelies and vampires, so I'll have to take your word for it," Alec muttered breathlessly, tipping his head back into the cradle of Magnus's palm, a loud moan echoing from his throat as Magnus sped up. 

"I notice you said nothing about warlocks in that statement," Magnus commented. Alec could feel him grinning against his shoulder.

"I figured that would be obvious," Alec gasped, his eyes rolling back into his head as Magnus's fingers squeezed around his throat.

"You don't want just _any_ warlock dick, though, do you, Shadowhunter?" Magnus asked, scraping his teeth across the corner of Alex's jaw.

Alec felt like his mind was spinning out of control with every hard thrust of the warlock's cock, his hot breath washing over his skin, the sharp dig of his teeth. He was nearly desperate to come and, at the same time, he never wanted this to end. "Fuck. _No_ , okay? I want you - I just want _you_. Is that - _oh!_ \- what you want to hear, you fucker?" he forced out between gritted teeth.

Magnus chuckled, low and dark and dangerous, and fucked _deep_ into Alec's body, grinding against his prostate. Flames raced under Alec's skin as a string of obscenities tore from his lips. "That, Lightwood, is _exactly_ what I wanted to hear," he murmured, capturing Alec's mouth in a filthy kiss. Alec pulled back sharply, broken pleas and sobs tripping from his tongue at the incessant stimulation as he arched against the warlock, his fingernails digging ten crescents into bronze skin. "I want you to come, Alexander," Magnus whispered against Alec's lips. "Right now."

Alec came untouched with a shout, streaking his stomach and chest with spunk, his hips shuddering as he fucked himself down onto Magnus's cock. Every nerve buzzed as though he'd been electrocuted and he whimpered against the warlock's mouth as he rode out the last vestiges of his orgasm, sucking in a shaky breath in the second before Magnus began to move. Magnus pressed his face into the crook of Alec's neck, his breathing unsteady as he whipped his hips into Alec, fucking him hard and fast. Alec unlocked one hand from the warlock's back and curled it around the nape of his neck, holding him close. His breath punched out of him with every powerful thrust of Magnus's hips. Magnus's back bowed as he buried his cock inside Alec once more, fucking his come deep inside Alec's ass.

Alec wrapped around Magnus, his legs still tight around the warlock's hips, feeling oddly vulnerable as they both regained their breath. Alec stifled a moan when Magnus pressed a quick kiss to his collarbone before slowly pulling out. He caught Alec's legs, one hand behind each knee, and held them wide, his eyes laser-focused on Alec's hole, swollen and contracting until -

"That's fucking hot," Magnus said, grinning at Alec at the first drops of come slipping from Alec's body. He reached down, swiping his thumb over Alec's hole, then lifted his hand to Alec's lips. Alec's mouth instantly opened, his tongue lapping over the warlock's finger as musk and bitterness enveloped his senses.

Magnus's eyes darkened and he pulled his hand away from Alec's face, sweeping his palms over Alec's chest and down to his thighs. The movements soothed away the last erratic heartbeats and Alec settled back against the plush carpet with a sigh, his eyes slipping closed. He let the gentle hush of Magnus's touch calm him and one by one, his muscles relaxed, releasing the last of the day's tension that he'd still carried with him. Then, Magnus's hands slipped over Alec's chest and over his shoulders before releasing him entirely. Before he could open his eyes, Magnus's lips pressed against his own, their tongues gliding slickly against each other as they kissed. Alec's chest tightened and he wrapped his hands around the backs of Magnus's arms, urging him closer.

"Time for you to go, Shadowhunter," Magnus told him suddenly, pulling away and standing. Alec's eyes peeled open and he frowned up at the warlock, propping himself up on his elbows.

"What?!"

"Time for you to go. Back to your Institute," Magnus repeated. He snapped his fingers and a short silk bathrobe appeared over his shoulders. He tied it around his waist, avoiding Alec's gaze. "Out you go. This isn't a hotel."

Alec struggled to his feet on wobbly knees, tugging his clothes on with numb fingers. He'd just finished pulling on his boots when Magnus strode over to him, fisting his hand in his hair and crashing their lips together. Alec grasped at his hips and groaned into his mouth as Magnus kissed him hard and rough before stepping away just as suddenly. He snapped his fingers again, and a swirling Portal appeared in the middle of the room. Alec walked past Magnus and had nearly made it to the Portal when he spun around.

"I - do you - can I -" _Can I come back again? Can I make you come again? Can you fuck me until nothing else matters?_ His voice failed him and he just stared at Magnus. The warlock crossed his arms and stared back, the silence growing between them.

"Yes," Magnus finally whispered in the second before he waved his hand and the Portal hurtled Alec back to the outskirts of the Institute.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all. Your comments. Like. They both kill me and give me eternal life. 😂 Never change, I fucking love all of you. ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> This chapter is just straight up smut. Like. SO much fucking smut. And a blink-and-you-miss-it reference to some sort of a plot, somewhere around 2x17... ish. Do we need a plot or can they just have all the sex in existence? Idk. But enjoy!!
> 
> ALSO, I finally set up the Twitter account I created almost a year ago for my fics - @quill_and_ink0. Do y'all Twitter? Have any desire whatsoever to chat with me about all of these words I've flung out into the universe? Literally nothing would make me happier than to chat Malec/Shadowhunters with you beautiful humans. ❤️

Over the following two weeks, Alec and Magnus grew extraordinarily skilled in hating each other in public and fucking each other senseless in private. Also in semi-private - wherever they could get their hands on each other's cocks or drop to the floor for a quick and dirty blowjob. And then once in the middle of the ops center when Jace's back was turned and Magnus reached over to give Alec's dick a quick squeeze. Alec had grown rock hard almost instantly and he'd needed to hunch over the table, his untucked button-down shirt thankfully hiding the evidence. Later, they'd returned to that semi-private stage where Alec shoved Magnus into a closet and they'd furiously jerked each other off.

To the best of Alec's knowledge, no one was really questioning Magnus's increasingly frequent presence in the Institute. Downworlders were all coming and going as a result of the Downworld Cabinet and the ongoing hunt for Valentine after his disappearance during the transfer to Idris and Magnus genuinely was helping the Shadowhunters in their search, albeit with his typical snark and criticism that made Alec want to punch him in the face. He had no idea where these trysts were leading - if anywhere - but they were providing some much needed stress relief, so he wasn't going to question it at the moment.

The warlock in question was currently working with Jace and Isabelle, working ceaselessly to find Valentine, and Alec was finding it difficult to keep his eyes on the monitor in front of him displaying a message from the Consul as Magnus leaned over the table, tailored pants stretched tight over his ass.

"Sir?"

Alec snapped back to attention and turned to see a handsome Shadowhunter approaching, pushing dusty blonde curls off his forehead. The man smiled and held out his hand. "Andrew Underhill, from the Los Angeles Institute."

"Right!" Alec grasped the man's hand, his grip strong. "Arthur Blackthorn mentioned you would be stopping by."

"Just a quick cross-country trip to pick up some wayward werewolves," Underhill joked, nodding over his shoulder at two of his men standing off to the side of the ops center.

"I'm glad we managed to find them before they left town," Alec commented, turning back to his screen and dismissing the Consul's message to pull up the case files. Two mundane teenagers had been attacked and bitten in California while under their werewolf father's care when they found themselves in the middle of a sudden alpha challenge. Involved in a vicious custody dispute themselves, their mundane mother had carted the children out of state to keep their father from seeing them, and there'd been a massive mundane and Shadow World hunt for them over the last two weeks before they turned up in Brooklyn two days prior. "The longest they've stayed in one area has only been four or five days."

"We got lucky that you guys were able to bring them in. Their dad's been worried sick about them, terrified they were going to accidentally turn and hurt someone."

"Luckily, the full moon isn't until next week, so plenty of time to get them back home," Alec reassured him with a smile. Underhill returned it warmly until his gaze slid off to one side and landed on Magnus.

"So... you guys _are_ working with Downworlders? The rumors are true?" he asked quietly. Alec turned and saw Magnus leaning against the table, openly glaring at them. Alec rolled his eyes and faced Underhill again.

"Uh, yeah. We're liaising with the local vampire clans and werewolf packs, and Magnus Bane is the High Warlock of Brooklyn. His help has been invaluable," Alec responded, his voice just edging over the line into insistence. "We're still working on getting the Seelies on board, but obviously there's a bit more care that needs to be taken when working with them."

"That's... wow. I never thought I'd see Shadowhunters welcoming Downworlders into an Institute," Underhill mused, curiously gazing over at Magnus as though he were a mildly interesting museum exhibit, seemingly unaware that Magnus was attempting to carve out his intestines via death glare.

"We all inhabit the same world. It shouldn't be that far of a stretch that we work together."

"Oh, absolutely - I'm sorry, I completely agree," Underhill added, his eyes wide as he looked back at Alec. "I'd suggested it endlessly when I was down at the Baton Rouge Institute and was constantly rebuffed. I only transferred to the LA Institute two years ago and they're slowly warming up to forming closer connections with the Downworld. I think it's great that you guys have already taken those steps." He offered Alec a warm smile. "I hope more Institutes follow in your example. It's inspiring."

"Um... I - thank you." Alec's cheeks flushed at the unexpected compliment and he ducked his head, quickly swiping through the case files until he reached those of the two young wolves. "Uh, here's the files for the kids. I'll just need you to fill out the transfer section and then we can head over to the Jade Wolf."

"The what?"

"Sorry, the headquarters for the local pack. We've been working closely with their alpha, Luke Garroway, and he offered to watch the kids until you guys got here." Alec stepped out of the way, gesturing for Underhill to fill out the necessary information. "They also happen to make the best beef lo mein and sesame chicken I've ever had."

"No kidding?" Underhill shot him a quick grin, his eyes twinkling. "Hmm... I could make time for lunch before heading back out west."

"It's on me if you do," Alec offered. Underhill's grin widened and he turned back to the screen. A bolt of lust ripped through Alec's veins and he just barely managed to catch his whimper before it escaped, quickly turning it into a cough when Underhill glanced at him in concern. He waved him off and reached for his coffee, glancing over at the warlock. Something dark and dangerous flashed in Magnus's eyes and he held Alec's gaze for a second that seemed to stretch on forever before finally turning his back and responding to Isabelle. Alec's mouth went dry at the implications and he nearly missed Underhill speaking to him.

"So, those should be good to go. Should we head out?"

"What? Oh, yeah. Let's head - go out - let's go head out." _Fucking warlock._

* * *

Two young werewolves and an astronomical amount of Chinese food later, Underhill, his men, and the children were stepping through the Institute's Portal back to Los Angeles and Alec was sitting at his desk signing his report when a soft knock on the doorframe drew his attention. He glanced up to see Magnus stepping through the door and his stomach leapt.

"Bane."

"Lightwood."

"Just a second to finish this up... and... done," he said, tapping the transmission button to send the report to the Clave and the LA Institute. He took a breath and looked up at Magnus standing in the center of the room, arms crossed. "What's up?"

"Jace was looking for you. He thinks he might have an idea about Valentine's whereabouts," Magnus explained, his eyes boring into Alec's. Alec cleared his throat and stood, quickly tugging his t-shirt down to hopefully hide the beginnings of an erection at the warlock's focus on him.

"Thanks, I'll go find him. Do you know where he is?"

Magnus stepped towards him as Alec rounded the corner of his desk, catching Alec's jaw in one hand and pressing him back against the edge of the desktop. "He can wait," Magnus murmured, his fingertips tight against Alec's skin.

"What -"

"He wanted you," Magnus said, his voice nearly a growl as he pressed himself against Alec's side.

"Jace?"

"Don't play stupid, Lightwood, it doesn't become you," Magnus scoffed. "The blonde, the one from Los Angeles."

"Underhill?" Alec frowned as he thought back over the morning. "No, he didn't."

"He was flirting with you, Shadowhunter, and then you bought him lunch. How _quaint_ ," the warlock sneered. His free hand suddenly sank into Alec's hair and tugged, jerking his head back. Alec hissed at the sudden sting and his own hand gripped Magnus's jacket. "I hope you had a lovely _date_."

"It wasn't a date," Alec gasped. "I wasn't flirting with him. We were just trying to help keep a couple of scared werewolf kids at ease, that's all. I _don't_ want him."

"He wanted you. I could see it in his eyes, the way he looked at you," Magnus whispered, leaning in to drag his teeth over the corner of Alec's jaw. His hand slithered down Alec's chest and abdomen, slipping under the hem of Alec's shirt before plunging wrist-deep into Alec's jeans.

" _Fuck!_ " Alec's arm wrapped around Magnus's forearm, fingers digging into his hip, as deft fingers curled around his cock.

"Who _do_ you want, Shadowhunter?" Magnus breathed, his lips trailing over Alec's cheek.

"You fucking asshole, you _know_ I want you," Alec spat out from between gritted teeth even as his rolled his hips into Magnus's grip. He felt Magnus smile against his skin.

"Damn straight, Lightwood. _He can't have you_ ," Magnus stated, punctuating each word with a tight stroke. Alec's eyes rolled back just a bit and the warlock tugged Alec into a hard kiss. "He can't fucking have you," he whispered again, the words barely audible against Alec's mouth.

He pulled away suddenly, his hand slipping out of Alec's pants just as a pair of Shadowhunters strode by the office. Alec sucked in a sharp breath - he'd completely forgotten that the door to his office was wide open. What the fuck was Magnus doing to him? He looked up at the warlock, slightly breathless and wild-eyed, as a slow smirk spread across Magnus's face.

"Tonight, Lightwood. My apartment," Magnus told him, sauntering towards the door. He paused, one hand on the doorframe, and tossed over his shoulder, "And Jace is in the library waiting for you. It's rude to keep people waiting, you know."

Alec gaped after him for a moment as he disappeared into the hallway before turning away from prying eyes and hurriedly adjusting the raging hard-on he was currently sporting. _Goddamn fucking cockteasing warlock._ He bit the inside of his cheek and sighed shakily before heading out of his office to go find his _parabatai_.

* * *

Alec arrived at Magnus's loft that night in a flurry of nerves, his mind constantly repeating his father's news that the Clave had lost the Soul Sword, Valentine had the Sword in his possession and was still walking free, and his father didn't want him to tell a single person. Alec understood - it would cause chaos in the Downworld if word got out that Valentine and the Sword were on the loose. Everyone's lives would be in danger, and blame would be laid directly at the feet of the Clave. He paced back and forth in the hallway leading to Magnus's apartment, trying to calm down and rid himself of his worries, a seemingly impossible task at this moment in time. All he wanted to do was to walk into the apartment and get fucked senseless.

_Fuck it. It's not like he's going to kick me out._

Alec marched over to the penthouse door and knocked briskly. He stood there, staring at the metallic _PH 1_ , his hands fidgeting at his sides, until the door finally swung open. He'd barely opened his mouth before Magnus's hand darted out, grabbed him by his jacket, and dragged him into the apartment. Alec stumbled inside, tripping over his words as Magnus slammed the door shut and shoved him back against it.

"Where's your stele, Shadowhunter?" the warlock demanded.

"I - what? My stele? It's... it's in my holster. Why?" He was breathless with Magnus's arm pressed across his chest. Magnus reached down, sliding the stele out of its slot and pushing it into Alec's hand before he shoved up Alec's shirt.

"Stamina rune. Activate it," he murmured into Alec's ear, his thumb pressing against the rune in question. Alec's fingers trembled as he raised the instrument and sketched over the stamina rune on the side of his abdomen, adrenaline coursing through his veins, electricity sparking across his skin when the warlock scratched his nails over the newly activated rune.

"What the - _fuck!_ " Alec's brain turned off as Magnus dropped wordlessly to his knees and yanked his jeans open, sucking his cock down to the root in one quick motion. His hand wrapped around the back of Magnus's neck, fingers scratching through the soft hair as his other hand groped blindly for the door handle, desperate for an anchor to keep him upright even as his eyes rolled back into his head. The warlock's hands dug into the backs of Alec's thighs, his tongue curled around his dick in such a way that Alec wasn't entirely sure Magnus wasn't using his magic to get him off faster.

He lasted barely five minutes before spilling down Magnus's throat.

Lungs heaving as though he'd run a marathon, Alec sagged back against the door, carefully unlocking his death grip on the warlock's neck as he pulled off Alec's cock with a filthy pop. "What the fuck," he said again, staring wide-eyed at Magnus as he stood and pressed himself against Alec.

"I just sucked your dick, Lightwood, keep up," Magnus told him dryly before capturing Alec's lips. Alec tasted himself on Magnus's tongue and shivered, letting his hands tentatively settle on Magnus's hips as they kissed.

"I got that, but like, what the fuck," Alec repeated when Magnus pulled away, dragging his thumb over his lip.

"This way," Magnus told him, turning and walking further into the apartment. Alec stumbled after him, his eyes shamelessly locked on Magnus's ass, barely noticing their surroundings until Magnus spun to face him again.

"What are... wait, is this your bedroom?" Alec demanded, gazing curiously around the space. They'd fucked or fooled around in nearly every other room in the loft, but for whatever reason, the master bedroom had always been unspokenly off-limits. Magnus had never brought him in there and Alec had never asked.

"It is indeed," Magnus confirmed with a sweep of his hand. Alec followed his gesture, taking in the paintings on the wall, the exposed brick, the golden bed coverings. It was nothing at all like he'd expected, but it somehow all made perfect sense. "I figured it would be best to be on the bed for what I have planned," he added, reaching up and pushing the jacket off Alec's shoulders.

"And what exactly is that?" Alec asked softly, his eyes locked on the warlock as he let his jacket drop to the floor.

Magnus smirked at him, a slow curl of his lips that set Alec's blood to simmering. "You're wearing too many clothes for me to tell you yet."

"That sounds like a problem easily rectified," Alec murmured, smoothing his hands down Magnus's arms as the warlock began unbuttoning his shirt.

"At least this you're quick to catch onto," Magnus told him teasingly, pushing the shirt open and spreading his hands wide over Alec's chest. He scraped his nails over Alec's nipples, sending shivers down Alec's spine. The flirtatious banter, the slow pace, the warlock's fingers dragging over his skin, everything was at odds with their previous encounters, and Alec felt almost unsettled, the type of discomfort that could only be calmed by Magnus's hands on him. He wanted Magnus everywhere, touching him all over and surrounding him entirely. He sighed as Magnus pushed his shirt off his shoulders, tugging the sleeves over his hands.

He reached for the warlock, his fingers itching to unbutton the shirt hiding a vast expanse of skin, frowning when Magnus pushed his hands away. "What -"

"Not yet, Shadowhunter," Magnus told him, pushing Alec's jeans over his hips, still unbuttoned from the mindblowing blowjob at the door.

"Then when?" Alec asked petulantly as his jeans dropped to the ground. Magnus caught his forearms, holding onto him as Alec toed his boots off and kicked the entire mess out of the way. The warlock spun him to face the bed, hands on Alec's hips as he pressed himself against Alec's back.

"You're being a brat, Alexander," Magnus whispered, biting into the curve where Alec's neck met his shoulder. "I'm going to take you apart. You're never going to be able to look at another man by the time I'm done with you."

"I already don't want to look at anyone else," Alec responded hoarsely, arching into the warlock's touch. "I only want you."

"On the bed, Shadowhunter. Hands and knees," Magnus instructed, his breath coming a bit heavier as he gave Alec a light shove and stepped away. Alec glanced over his shoulder to see him give a wave of his fingers, banishing every stitch of clothing in a heartbeat. His eyes drank in the sight - as much of an asshole as Magnus Bane was, the man was fucking _gorgeous_. Something flashed in Magnus's eyes and he stepped closer, his hand swinging forward to deliver a sharp slap against Alec's ass. Alec gasped out a high moan before he could catch himself, his knees trembling as he leaned onto the bed, propped up on his fists as his back bowed. "Interesting reaction, Lightwood," Magnus commented, a smirk coloring his voice as he smoothed his palm over Alec's skin.

"Fuck off," Alec muttered, dropping his head to hide the flush of embarrassment and arousal that warmed his cheeks. His cock hung heavy between his legs as he clambered onto the bed, positioning himself onto all fours. His senses were heightened, every inch of his body alight and on fire when he felt the mattress as Magnus climbed onto the bed, his nails dragging up the sides of Alec's thighs.

A shiver ran down Alec's spine when the warlock's hands spread wide over Alec's ass, his thumbs slipping into his crease and spreading him wide. "What are you -"

"Shut up, Lightwood," Magnus ordered, his voice like steel as his nails dug into Alec's cheeks. "You seem to forget that I fucking _own_ you, and instead you're flirting with anyone who looks your way."

"Seriously? You're still pissed that I bought Underhill and his men lunch?" Alec snapped, twisting to glare at him. "I told you, I _don't_ want him and I wasn't flirting with him. I was just being welcoming to visiting Shadowhunters."

"And if those 'visiting Shadowhunters' had told you to get on your back and spread your legs like the blonde one clearly wanted you to do?" Magnus spat out.

"As Head of the Institute, I would have fucking written them up and reported them to the Clave," Alec retorted with an irritated sigh. "By the Angel, I didn't take you to be the jealous type."

"I'm not jealous, Lightwood. I'm fucking _possessive_ , and I don't like it when other people want what's mine," Magnus told him, his voice a dangerous growl as his hands spread Alec wider.

Alec open his mouth to respond, but all he managed was a strangled yelp when Magnus leaned in and licked a broad stripe over Alec's hole. A hot flush raced over Alec's skin and he ducked his head. His fingertips flexed against the plush comforter when the warlock pulled back to spit onto his hole before diving back in.

" _Fuck -!_ " Alec choked out, prickling heat swarming over every nerve ending as Magnus licked and sucked, the tip of his tongue hooking on Alec's rim. Alec felt like he was going insane, desperate to get more of the warlock in him, on him, and around him. His arms buckled and he fell face-first into the bed, his back arched and his ass still high in the air. His hands dug into his hair as he pressed back against Magnus's mouth, shivering when Magnus's tongue dipped inside of him. His teeth scraped lightly against Alec's rim, and a loud shout punched from Alec's lungs when the warlock sealed his lips over Alec's hole, fucking his tongue into him again and again.

"You're fucking gorgeous like this," Magnus gasped out, hot breath washing over Alec's skin. A slick finger dragged over Alec's hole before slipping inside, twisting and stroking everywhere inside Alec that he could reach. "I can't believe after all this time, I finally managed to find a way to get a Shadowhunter to shut up."

"Fuck o - _oh!_ Shit, you - fuck, fucking _asshole!_ " Alec shouted when Magnus suddenly thrust in with three fingers all at once. His back bowed and he gritted his teeth at the sudden stretch, tears springing to his eyes as he struggled to adjust.

"Breathe, Alexander. I know you want this," Magnus murmured, pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses over Alec's skin. Alec panted into the blankets, his breath a tight wheeze in his lungs as Magnus's fingers moved within him, stretching him carefully. "Let's put that stamina rune to good use. I want to watch you come just from my fingers alone."

"I just fucking came, you di - _oh_ , fuck, there, right there!" Magnus pressed against Alec's prostate, making him see endless stars as he fingered Alec open, massaging his fingers against the tiny bundle of nerves. Alec hurtled off into the heavens when he came, spurting untouched onto the blankets beneath him, his hole clenching desperately around the warlock's fingers.

"Well done, Lightwood, well done," Magnus praised, his fingers carefully slipping out of Alec one by one. "Onto your back, darling, that's it." He snapped his fingers, clearing away the mess of come on the comforter as Alec slowly eased himself over. His breath was still shaky and uneven as Magnus leaned over him, threading his fingers into Alec's sweat-damp hair and kissing him slowly, deeply, Alec's hands curling around Magnus's arms to pull him closer. Despite the twinges of discomfort in his hips and thighs, Alec spread his legs, letting the warlock settle between them. Magnus rolled his hips against Alec, his hard cock leaving a slick trail of precome on Alec's skin. A whine built in Alec's throat, Magnus's tongue still gliding against his, and he moaned when he remembered where that tongue had been just a short while ago. Magnus's hand slipped down Alec's body as they kissed, curving underneath his leg and lifting it, pressing Alec's knee to his chest. His dick slid against Alec's ass, catching on his entrance. Alec's breath hitched in his chest, oversensitivity sending shivers skating through his limbs.

"I'm going to fuck you now, Alexander," Magnus told him, his lips brushing against Alec's as he spoke. "And I'm going to watch you come on my cock as I fuck you."

"No, no, I can't - I can't again, I can't," Alec pleaded weakly, even as he arched himself against the warlock, rolling his hips over his dick.

"You can, darling. I know you can, and you're going to take it so well," Magnus reassured him, brushing his hand over Alec's heaving chest. He positioned himself against Alec's hole, pressing in slowly and unceasingly, sliding deep into Alec's body in one long thrust. Alec threw his head back against the pillow and gasped out a sharp sob when Magnus bottomed out, his hips flush against Alec's ass. The warlock's dick throbbed inside of him, his swollen tissues making him feel bigger than ever. Alec didn't even realize he was trembling all over until Magnus caught his hands, lacing their fingers together and pressing them over Alec's head into the pillows. "Shh, I've got you, Alexander, you're so perfect, you're so fucking tight around me, you feel so good," he whispered into the curve of Alec's neck.

"I can't, I can't, I can't," Alec whimpered, tightening his muscles around Magnus's cock. He didn't even recognize his voice, crying out when Magnus bit back a curse and sank his teeth into Alec's shoulder. "It's too much, too much, I just - I can't, I need - don't leave me, don't stop, please -" He babbled endlessly, his fingers tight in Magnus's grip as he writhed under the warlock, desperate for release, desperate for some kind of stimulation, desperate to escape and run away from the sensations overtaking him, and desperate to spend the rest of his life in this one single moment.

"I'm not going anywhere, Shadowhunter. I'm going to make you feel so good, I promise," Magnus told him breathlessly. He shifted his weight on his knees and rolled his hips, his cock slowly pulling out of Alec's hole. The slow drag of the warlock's dick against Alec's rim made his thighs shake as the tight muscle clenched down on him. "If only Underhill could see you now, Lightwood. He'd fucking come in his pants watching you spread your legs so wide for me, taking my cock so deep inside your tight little hole, begging for me so prettily -"

"I don't fucking care about him, I just want you - only you!" Alec insisted, his breath a heavy sob in his chest. Magnus kissed a hot line across Alec's jaw, fucking his cock ever harder into Alec's body. "I just want you, no one else, please, I just need you, I need you, please, just you, please..."

"I fucking _own_ you, Lightwood," the warlock growled, his hips whipping into Alec. "I'm the only one who can do this to you."

"Only one, just you," Alec repeated, his eyes rolling back into his head when Magnus tilted his hips, fucking directly into his prostate. "Oh, _fuck_ , I can't - make me come, you fucking bastard, I just - I need -"

"I'm going to come so fucking hard - so tight and perfect around my dick," Magnus whispered breathlessly, releasing one of Alec's hands, reaching between them to wrap long fingers around Alec's cock. He stroked ruthlessly, tight grip twisting and rolling over the slick head.

Alec's orgasm took him entirely by surprise, his shout echoing throughout the loft as he streaked his stomach and chest with his release. Magnus cursed under his breath and propped himself up, one fist on the bed and the other smearing Alec's spunk into his chest as he pounded into Alec's hole, stilling a few hard thrusts later. Alec shuddered when he felt Magnus coming deep inside of him, his cock twitching as he painted Alec's insides. His arms shook as he lowered himself onto Alec, catching his mouth and kissing him thoroughly.

"Fuck, wait, don't -" Alec begged when Magnus moved to slide out of Alec's hole. He winced, hissing a bit at the tight pull, dancing the line into oversensitivity. "Just - a minute..."

"The longer I'm inside you, the more I'm going to want to fuck you again," Magnus told him, pressing his face into Alec's neck. Alec huffed out a light chuckle.

"I wish I could say yes to that, but I don't actually think I'd be physically capable of coming for a fourth time," he mumbled, his hands brushing over the warlock's back. His eyes slipped closed, stifling a moan when Magnus gently rocked his hips into him. "Honestly, Bane, I really don't think I could."

"I'm sure. Doesn't mean _I_ couldn't come again." Magnus leaned over him, dark eyes flashing as he roughly kissed Alec, biting his lip. "You belong to me, Shadowhunter, and I'll use you however I want." Impossibly, Alec felt Magnus's cock begin to stiffen inside of him.

"Fuck, you're serious," Alec groaned into the warlock's mouth. He tightened his legs around him, hooking his ankles together behind Magnus's hips. "How -"

"I've got a sexy as fuck Shadowhunter wrapped around me, begging for my dick, and you really expect me to _not_ get hard again?" Magnus teased, sharp teeth nipping the corner of Alec's jaw. He pressed deep into Alec's body, circling his hips. His breath was unsteady, shaky in Alec's ear, and Alec slid one hand up his back to tangle in his hair and hold him close.

"I didn't fucking beg, _warlock_ ," Alec snapped, although his words lacked any kind of actual bite. Sharp jolts of liquid pleasure sparked through Alec's veins, the ache in his ass intensifying with each erratic thrust of the warlock's cock into him. He swallowed a breathy moan, digging his nails into Magnus's back. It was almost torturous, the slick drag of his battered hole tight and hot over Magnus's dick, punching deep inside of him.

"I'm going to fill you up with my fucking come, Shadowhunter," Magnus gasped out against his neck. His hips slammed into Alec's ass, and stars burst behind Alec's eyelids. "I'm going to come so deep inside you - you're fucking _mine_ \- you're not going to clean up. You're going to go back to your precious Institute smelling of my come -"

"Fuck - _yes_ , fucking do it!" Alec pleaded. "I need it - please -"

"I'm going to mark you, Lightwood, so no one else can have you," the warlock snarled, biting down on Alec's collarbone, his hips beginning to stutter. "They're all going to look at you and _smell_ you and know that a fucking Downworlder owns you - _fuck!_ "

Alec's eyes fluttered as he felt Magnus come inside him once more, shaking with the force of his release in Alec's arms, and he tugged on Magnus's hair, pulling him up into a rough kiss of teeth and tongues and panting breaths. _Fuck_ , but he wished he could come again, whimpering into the warlock's mouth as his hips slowed. He felt insatiable, like he couldn't ever get enough of this infuriating asshole who surrounded him completely.

"I meant it, you know," Magnus whispered in between long kisses. "I'm not letting you clean up."

Alec shuddered. "Bane -"

"I want everyone to know you're off-limits," he continued, reaching between them and brushing the backs of his fingers down Alec's cock, oversensitive and somehow half-hard. He smirked when Alec jerked under his touch before sliding his fingers further down, the pads of his fingers smoothing over Alec's hole, still stretched and swollen, wide around his dick. Alec whined into his kiss, rolling his hips away from the overstimulation. "I want the entire Shadow World to know you've been fucked stupid and sideways by me."

"God, you're a fucking asshole - _oh!_ " Alec cried out breathily as Magnus pressed his fingers against his entrance, framing his cock as he carefully slid out, catching the first drops of come.

"Open," Magnus ordered, his eyes wide as he lifted his hand, rubbing his fingers over Alec's lower lip. Alec swiped his tongue out, darting over sticky fingertips, and sucking them clean. Magnus's gaze heated and he leaned down, chasing the taste of his own come in Alec's mouth before dropping onto his side next to Alec, his arm still draped over Alec's stomach. "You really are a great fuck, Lightwood."

"The feeling's mutual," Alec breathed, sucking in a sharp breath as his hips shifted uncomfortably. He glanced over at Magnus, guilt rising in his chest. Against his better judgement, he trusted the warlock. Beyond just being incredible in bed - on the couch, kneeling on the floor, bent over a desk - Magnus had proven himself time and time again to truly just want nothing more than to better the lives of those in the Shadow World. For all that the man claimed to be a selfish individual, he constantly put others first, bending over backwards to keep them safe ahead of himself.

"Give me ten minutes and I'll be ready to go again," Magnus murmured, his eyes closed as he gently scratched his nails over Alec's nipple. A rush of lust surged in Alec's stomach; he pushed it aside as he glanced away.

"Fuck..." he whispered, squeezing his eyes tightly closed. He was going to end up imprisoned for betraying Clave orders. "I have to tell you something."

"In the name of Lilith, don't tell me you're in love with me, I don't want to deal with that," Magnus said scornfully. Alec twisted and glared over at him.

"Why the fuck would I be in love with you? You're a complete dick," he retorted, sitting up and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, trying to suppress a shudder when he felt the slow slip of the warlock's come out of his ass.

"You happen to like my dick," Magnus pointed out cheekily. He rolled out of the bed and sauntered around to the dresser in front of Alec, still gloriously naked as he stretched like a cat in the sunlight and reached for his phone.

"Bane..." The warlock finally looked over at Alec. "The Clave doesn't have the Mortal Sword. It's lost." All at once, Magnus's entire body tensed and he narrowed his eyes. A shiver of fear ran down Alec's spine - for the first time, Alec was seeing Magnus as the High Warlock of Brooklyn, power rippling from him in almost tangible sparks of electricity. "We have to assume that Valentine has it and that he's going to use it with the Mortal Cup to raise Raziel."

Magnus seemed to run the gamut of emotions in the span of a heartbeat - disbelief, fear, despair, resolution, and absolute fury streaked across his face before a ball of crackling magic appeared in his hand. He turned and hurled it into a framed painting on the far wall, not even bothering to watch as the painting crumbled to dust onto the carpet before he spun and strode out of the bedroom.

Alec hung his head. _Fuck._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly more plot in this one, but only so we can get to the smut. 😏 This one takes place somewhere between 2x17 and the end of 2x20. Don't look at me like that, I'm putting very little effort into making these chapters all that timeline compliant because #sex.
> 
> I love each and every single one of you who take the time to read, leave kudos, leave comments, flail with me - y'all are just incredible humans and I want to hug every one of you. ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> If you're on Twitter, I'm @quill_and_ink0 - I'd love to hear from you. 😘

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck._

Alec scrambled after Magnus, shoving one leg into his jeans, then the other. He hopped as he quickly tugged them over his hips, wincing at the sharp ache deep inside of his ass with each jarring movement. "Bane - hey, Bane!"

He finally caught up with the warlock in the kitchen, magically clad in silk sleeping pants and a silk robe draped over his shoulders. Alec reached out, catching Magnus's elbow.

"Get. Out." Rage emanated from the warlock in waves, and he yanked his arm out of Alec's grip.

"Come on -"

"I fucking _trusted_ you!" Magnus shouted suddenly, spinning to face him, points of color high on his cheeks. Alec's breath caught in his throat. _Fuck_ , but he was twisted to think Magnus looked gorgeous now, infuriated as he was with Alec. "I've done my best to keep out of Shadowhunter affairs over the years to try and protect myself and my people, but _you_... you can't even keep a fucking sword safe from a goddamn mass murderer. I knew this was going to happen - I _knew_ the Clave was going to fail the Downworld because at the end of it all, your only interest is to save your own ass, isn't it?!"

"I didn't fucking _know!_ " Alec protested. "I thought the Iron Sisters had the Sword - that's what the Clave's been telling us this whole time. I swear, I didn't know - I only found out this afternoon."

"And yet you still waited until after you got what you wanted, until after you'd been fucked senseless to say a goddamn word to me about it?!" Magnus demanded.

"You didn't exactly give me a chance to say anything about it!" Alec shouted back. "You blew me within thirty seconds of me getting here, or don't you remember? Not exactly any kind of ample opportunity to say 'oh, hey, nice to see you - by the way, the Sword's gone missing, keep an eye out!'"

"Get the fuck out of my house," Magnus ordered, his voice deadly quiet.

"Bane -"

"I actually thought you might really be different than the rest of them," the warlock scoffed. "For just a minute, I thought you might not be as much of a fucking hypocrite as the rest of the Clave."

"I _am_ different," Alec insisted, reaching for Magnus's arm again.

"But instead, you're just like all of the rest of your sanctimonious race," Magnus ridiculed scathingly. "Downworlders are only good enough for a fuck, is that it? Certainly can't trust them with any kind of serious information!"

"Oh, fuck off!" Alec spat out, irritation rising in his chest. "You _know_ that's not what I think, so stop being such a son of a bitch about this and fucking work with me on this!"

"I'm the son of a _demon_ , Shadowhunter, and off the top of my head, I can think of about fifteen different ways to kill you with just one hand," Magnus told him venomously. A disgusted sneer twisted his lips and he looked away, crossing his arms over his chest. "Get out."

"Bane -"

Magnus's hand shot out, much as it had done their first time together, and wrapped around Alec's neck, his grip viciously tight. "You're not fucking listening to me, Lightwood. I'm _done_ with you. I want you gone. I have better things to do with my time than fuck pathetic little virgin Shadowhunters who can't even admit they want dick until they have one shoved up their ass."

Alec's knees went weak and he struggled to fill his lungs as, eyes wide, he stared up at the warlock.

"That's right. I fucking knew right from the start," Magnus whispered scathingly. "Congratulations, Shadowhunter. Sex for you is always going to be tainted by the memory that a disgusting Downworlder fucked you first. But go on. Find some little Nephilim wife to marry and force yourself to fuck and pop out a brood of angel-blooded warriors. Do what you do best and lie to everyone around you." He gave Alec a shove, stepping back to watch him stumble to his knees and suck in a rattling breath. Magnus snapped his fingers, the rest of Alec's clothes appearing on his body in the blink of an eye. "Leave."

"Come on -"

"I said _leave_." Magic seemed to crackle in the air surrounding the warlock as he fixed Alec with a furious stare. "I feel an overwhelming urge to break things and I'd rather not get yanked in front of the Clave for shattering the Head of the New York Institute." Another snap of his fingers and a Portal formed next to them. "Get out of my sight."

It felt like a boulder had settled in the pit of Alec's stomach. "Bane... I'm sorry -" Magnus gave a wave of his hand and the Portal hurtled over Alec, dumping him onto hands and knees on the front lawn of the Institute.

"Alec?"

Cursing under his breath as his parabatai approached, Alec pushed himself to his feet, suppressing a shudder when he felt the slick seep of Magnus's come in his crease. He needed a fucking shower.

"What the hell happened to you?" Jace demanded.

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"You don't look fine," Clary commented, her eyebrows raised. Alec glared at her.

"I'm _fine_."

"What were you doing on the ground?" Jace pressed.

"I was... taking a walk. I tripped," Alec lied. The memory of Magnus's words echoed in his ears - _Do what you do best and lie to everyone around you._ He sank his fingers into his hair and tugged sharply before he spun and headed towards the front door. "Where have you guys been?"

Clary launched into an animated retelling of the events of their evening, a monologue that Alec immediately tuned out as his mind returned to Magnus's loft, his stomach churning when he thought about the fury flashing in the warlock's eyes. He'd have to do something to try and reconcile with him, if only to save the Downworld Cabinet, but what exactly... he had no idea.

* * *

"The numbers are increasing, Alec. This infestation is getting worse and worse."

Alec sighed and hung his head, leaning on the table in the middle of the ops center just a few days later. "I know, Iz. Thankfully, the warlocks' wards are still holding, so at least they're not getting out of the city." He stared down at the map of New York, his eyes dancing over the red clusters indicating demonic activity.

"But why aren't they attacking?" Isabelle pressed. "Demons usually don't come into our realm to sightsee."

"I have no idea why they're not attacking - do I look like I've been having picnic lunches with them?" Alec shot back, regretting his tone immediately when Isabelle fixed him with a withering glare. "Sorry. I just... we're totally out of our league on this one. There hasn't been a demon infestation like this in over a century."

A chirping beep from the computer behind Isabelle drew their attention and Isabelle reached over to read the notification. "Well. Lucky for you, we've located the rift." She tapped the map to enlarge it.

"It's huge," Alec noted, his heart sinking as his sister pulled up the demonic map of Croton Point. "We'll need a warlock to seal that."

"Not just any warlock," she added, glancing over at him. Alec shook his head, pressing his hands flat against the table as a bolt of nerves raced through his veins.

"Bane isn't going to help us. Not after the Sword."

"He'll help us because he's not going to want to see anyone die when he could help prevent it," Izzy retorted. "Plus he needs to know about the Seelie Queen's deal with Valentine."

"Great, well then you can go talk to him and convince him to help," Alec muttered stubbornly, crossing his arms. Isabelle mirrored his stance and narrowed her eyes at him.

"What happened between you two?"

A cold sweat stole over Alec's brow, his mind racing at Izzy's question - _well, he's fucked my brains out, sucked my cock, and jerked me off more times than I can manage to count, but other than that?_ "What? Nothing happened. What are you talking about?"

"You two were working together just fine for weeks after you got promoted, and then one day you're refusing to talk to him again and he's suddenly refusing to help the Shadowhunters and making deals with the Seelie Queen?"

"Yeah, because the Clave fucked up and lost the fucking Soul Sword. I don't blame him for losing trust in us," Alec pointed out petulantly.

"So why don't you go talk to him? We're on his side here," she said. "And you've been the one insisting we try and work more closely with the Downworlders this whole time. What's changed?"

"Nothing's changed. I still want to work with the Downworlders - that's the only way to present a united front."

"So... go talk to him. Convince him to work with us again."

"He's _not_ going to talk to me, Isabelle!" Alec snapped.

"Well, if you're not going to go talk to him, then I will!" Izzy marched past him and grabbed her jacket.

"Fine then! Go!" he shouted back, instantly feeling foolish as several Shadowhunters glanced over at him. He spun and stomped off towards his office to sulk away from prying eyes.

"Fucking stubborn-ass goddamn fucking warlock," he muttered to himself, throwing himself into the chair behind his desk. He grabbed his tablet and managed to review half a dozen reports about the wraith demons from Shadowhunters out in the field before his mind wandered again. "Why does he have to be so fucking difficult and just fucking work with us. Fucking dick."

 _You like his dick,_ his brain reminded him traitorously.

He tossed the tablet back onto his desk before yanking on his hair and grumbling incoherently, his gaze crawling over to the panel of wall where Magnus had fucked him the first time. He let his eyes slip closed and the memories return, shivering when he remembered how it had felt the very first time the warlock had slid inside of him - he could practically still feel the slow, deep thrusts splitting him open.

His phone rang, the harsh trill tearing through his reverie. He pressed the heel of his palm to his crotch, desperately willing his half-hard cock to calm down as he answered his sister's call. "What?" he snapped.

"Portal incoming. Magnus and I will meet you at Croton Point." _Of fucking course she managed to get him to agree to help._

"Fine. Great. Whatever. I'll be outside in five."

"You're welcome!" Izzy said before hanging up on him. Alec rolled his eyes and pushed himself to his feet.

Luckily, his subordinates recognized that their leader was in a supremely bad mood and managed to make themselves scarce as he stormed silently through the halls. He stepped out of the front door just as a Portal spun into existence; focusing his mind on the beach where Izzy had found the rift, he stepped through, letting the magic carry him across the distance to land in the sand.

He glanced around to see Isabelle and Magnus step from their own Portal. Alec gritted his teeth and turned around, his stubborn pride a barrier to bridging the gap between them.

"Well, this is a sizeable rift," Magnus commented lightly as he roughly shouldered past Alec, sauntering up to the edge and glancing over. "Not surprising that the Edomei have been gathering in increasing numbers - this is practically a welcome sign for them all."

"Which is why we asked you to help," Alec explained as he forced politeness into his tone. "We need a warlock to seal a rift this severe."

"Duh," Magnus muttered, rolling his eyes.

"But _where_ did all of the demons go if they're gathering?" Izzy pressed. "They didn't all just fly off into the sunset for a vacation."

"We can hunt them all down later. Our first priority is getting this sealed," Alec reminded her. Magnus tossed him a baleful glare.

"The amount of energy required to seal a rift from Edom is substantial," he retorted. "It's not just a flick of the wrist."

"Can you do it?" Alec asked, suddenly hesitant in the warlock's abilities.

"I'm the High Warlock of fucking Brooklyn. Don't be insulting," Magnus spat out scathingly.

"Then don't be a fucking dick," Alec snapped, his anger flaring.

Magnus turned to face him full-on for the first time, fixing him with a challenging stare as he crossed his arms. "Do you _really_ want me to respond to that?" he asked flatly. Alec glared back at him, his lips pressed tightly together. "I didn't think so."

"Okay, what the hell is going on between you two?" Isabelle demanded, glancing between the two of them.

"Nothing," Alec responded quickly, turning away. "Let's just get this over with."

Magic crackled through the air, sending goosebumps over his skin, as Magnus got to work. Alec barely managed to suppress a shudder at the sheer power surging over them, growing and crashing like waves in the ocean. There was a sudden pause, and Alec glanced over his shoulder.

"What is that?" Isabelle asked, staring over the edge of the rift.

A moment later, her question was answered as a gargantuan wraith demon hurtled into the skies, flinging her to the ground with the tip of one massive wing, its screeching cry transforming Alec's blood to ice.

" _Izzy!_ "

"Shadowhunter, cover me!" Magnus shouted, redoubling his efforts to close the rift, magic swirling around his hands and curling over the edges of the gaping hole.

"But -"

"Alec, go!" Isabelle told him, struggling to her hands and knees as she fought to catch her breath.

Alec bit back a curse and sprinted down the beach after the demon, sand flying around him as he ran. He gauged the demon's speed and cursed again when he realized there was no possible way he could catch up; tripping to a stop, he quickly pulled an arrow from his quiver, nocked it, and let it fly. He watched his arrow scream through the air and threw a quick prayer to Raziel that it would land. _Fuck, fuck, fuck._ The demon dodged the arrow at the last second and spun, flying straight at Alec.

_Shit._

He loosed two more arrows, stumbling backwards as the wraith drew closer. He saw the exact moment the demon's focus transferred from him to Magnus, still working behind him to close the rift. Alec's eyes widened and he pushed himself into action, breaking into a run as he rushed back to the rift.

"Bane!" he hollered, mentally cursing the sandy beach as it slowed him down. " _Bane!_ "

An unending string of curses ripped from his tongue as Alec yanked his stele out of his holster, tugging up his shirt and sketching a quick Speed rune as he ran. The rune sank into his skin, flooding his limbs with heaven-blessed speed and adrenaline as he burst forward, practically flying over the sand as the demon screeched behind him. It began spitting balls of fire at him, hitting the sand with a hissing boom, and he dodged, weaving back and forth across the beach as he approached the warlock.

" _BANE, GET DOWN!_ " he roared.

He skidded to a halt just behind Magnus and spun, the wraith closing in as he loosed another arrow. A fiery red explosion of magic flew through the air from behind him, slamming into the demon at the exact same moment as Alec's arrow. He ducked as the demon split into a handful of lizard-like creatures, landing on the ground around him. Panting heavily, he whipped arrows into his bow and sent them flying straight into the demons skittering through the sand towards Magnus. He spun to see the last demon leaping at him, caught at the last second by Izzy's electrum whip and split in two.

Alec glanced over his shoulder to see Magnus's magic fading as the rift sealed itself. His heart tripped in his chest as the warlock slumped, dropping to one knee. Speed rune still in effect, Alec was at Magnus's side in an instant, catching him as they fell to the sand, the warlock cradled between Alec's legs and leaning heavily against his chest.

"Magnus, you did it - it's closed!" Isabelle cried out. Magnus waved a weak hand.

"Told you I could do it," he muttered. His head lolled back onto Alec's shoulder and he patted the outside of Alec's thigh. "Look at that. I fucking hate you and I still end up with your legs spread. My favorite place."

"I'm sorry, _what?!_ " Isabelle demanded, her eyes wide.

" _Nothing!_ " Alec spat out, instantly annoyed when he felt a hot flush creep over his cheeks. She raised an inquisitive eyebrow and he glared back. "What do we do now that the rift is closed?"

"We've got to get back to the Institute to figure out where the rest of the demons are," Izzy said, pointedly staring at Magnus's hand still on Alec's leg. Magnus sighed and lifted it, giving his fingers a twirl to summon a Portal.

"Will you stop that?" Alec snapped. "You've spent enough magic as it is."

"Stop worrying, Shadowhunter," Magnus told him dismissively, pushing himself to his feet with a groan. Alec gritted his teeth and scrambled up as well. "Head back to your Institute and go fight your demons." Isabelle glanced between the two of them once more before stepping through the Portal. "You too, Lightwood."

Alec turned to see Magnus sway and quickly reached out, catching his arm. "Look, you can barely stand. Let me help you."

"I'm not fucking you again," Magnus reminded him. "I hate you."

"Yeah, you've already said that, but you look like you're ready to face-plant into the sand. Let me at least help you get home safely so you can rest."

The warlock glanced away, muttering under his breath in some unknown language. "Fine. But as soon as we're there, you leave."

"Fine. Wouldn't want to sully your good reputation anyway," Alec retorted sarcastically, grasping Magnus's arm more firmly.

"Of the two of us, your reputation is the one more at risk, if I might remind you," the warlock said bitterly. Before Alec could respond, Magnus stomped through the Portal, Alec hurrying to catch up, depositing them both in the living room of the loft. Magnus's knees buckled as soon as they landed and Alec quickly caught him with an arm around his waist.

"Jesus, Bane, you're going to fucking pass out or something, sit the fuck down," Alec grumbled, gently pushing Magnus towards a plush armchair - _that's where he sat when he watched you strip for him, making you come from his magic alone,_ his mind supplied unhelpfully. "What do you need?"

"A vodka martini, stirred, not shaken, with a twist of lemon."

"I'm serious," Alec insisted.

"So am I, but if you're going to be a downer and refuse to get me a drink, go into my study," Magnus instructed, tilting his head back against the chair and closing his eyes. "The third set of shelves in, fourth shelf from the top, blue bottle with gold wax on the top."

Alec hurried through the loft, grabbing said bottle and making it back to Magnus's side in record time. "What is it?"

"Restoration potion."

"A what?"

"Nothing beats getting some rest - and a martini - after magic depletion, but a restoration potion can help speed the process up," Magnus explained, breaking the wax seal and emptying the potion into his mouth, grimacing as he swallowed. "Only downside is that it tastes horrible."

"Are you sure you'll be all right?" Alec asked, eyeing him uncertainly.

"I'll be fine. Thank you," the warlock added, placing the bottle down onto the table next to him and looking away. "Now go."

"Bane -"

"Shadowhunter, I still haven't forgiven you for putting the Downworld at risk," Magnus reminded him, a hint of steel entering his voice. "I understand that the Clave is the one fully to blame, but -"

"I'm the Clave representative here in New York, I know," Alec finished, sighing. Magnus raised his hand, conjuring another Portal in the middle of the living room. Alec stepped towards it, hesitating for a moment before turning back towards the warlock. "Thank you for your help today. We wouldn't have been able to seal the rift without you."

"Duh," Magnus muttered again, glancing back up at Alec and catching his gaze.

Alec rolled his eyes and stepped through the Portal into the lawn of the Institute. He hurried back inside and met up with Isabelle frowning down at a map of the city. "Any news?"

"Nothing," she answered, her frustration clear in her voice. "The aerial sensors show no demonic activity, and there's nothing on the ground either. It's like the Edomei completely disappeared."

"That just means they're going to show up again when we least expect it," Alec added. Izzy spun suddenly, crossing her arms and squinting up at him. "What?"

"What was all that back on the beach?" she demanded.

"What are you talking about?"

"You and Magnus?" she prompted, raising her eyebrows. "Your legs spread is his favorite place?"

Alec's cheeks burned. "Can we please focus on the demon infestation that seems to have disappeared into thin air?"

"I'd rather take a second to talk about this. Are you sleeping with Magnus Bane?" she whispered.

"By the Angel - _no_ , I'm not fucking sleeping with him!" Alec hissed furiously. "And my sex life - or lack thereof - is not a topic for discussion!"

"You know, you'd probably be easier to work with if you got laid every so often," she muttered, turning back to the aerial sensor maps.

"For fuck's sake, Izzy, enough."

_She's not wrong, though..._

* * *

Alec grinned and flinched away as Luke Garroway popped open a bottle of champagne to cheers, showering those around him with foam. "To the Downworld!" he shouted, holding the bottle high and laughing as the bar echoed his words. "To the Shadowhunters!"

The Hunter's Moon was packed that night of Valentine's defeat, Shadowhunters, werewolves, Seelies, vampires, and warlocks all mingling together and celebrating - one night of unity before long-held feuds returned in the morning. Alec took a sip of his beer and sighed happily, finally letting himself relax as he glanced around the bar. He spotted Isabelle and Clary together, giggling over their glasses of champagne, Simon flirting with Maia, Jace joking with the Seelie bartender, everyone just taking the opportunity to breathe and enjoy life.

Alec's eyes landed on Magnus at the far end of the room, leaning against the divider between the bar area and the pool tables. The warlock had undoubtedly been a critical member of the events of the last few days, between healing the rift from Edom to helping monitor the demonic sensors to Portalling Alec and Izzy to Alicante to find Jace and Clary. He'd caught Alec in the ops center when Alec's _parabatai_ rune disappeared, searing pain ripping through his veins. Somehow the warlock's touch helped to hold the worst of it at bay, one arm wrapped around Alec's chest and his other hand pressed flat where the rune had once lived.

_I at least owe him a thank you for that, if nothing else._

Gathering his courage, Alec gently pushed his way through the crowded bar, tapping his beer bottle against Luke's champagne as he passed him. A flutter of nerves settled in the pit of his stomach when he stopped next to Magnus. "Hey," he greeted dumbly, giving himself a mental kick when Magnus just raised an eyebrow and took a slow sip of his martini. "Uh, you look better. Like you got your magic back."

"I did indeed, thanks to a boiling hot bath, a good steak, and a number of martinis, and no thanks to some asshole that couldn't get me the first one of those," Magnus added wryly, glancing up at Alec over the rim of his glass. "Any sign of those missing demons?"

Alec frowned. "Nothing, no. It's like they just disappeared when you sealed the rift."

"Well, then. Good. Let them be tomorrow's problems." Magnus reached over, his thumb briefly smoothing over the tiny wrinkle creasing Alec's brow. "And tonight we can all just take this moment to celebrate the fact that no one is currently trying to murder me."

"The night's still young," Alec teased, already mourning the loss of Magnus's touch.

"Humor me, Shadowhunter," the warlock retorted, holding his glass up. Alec smiled and tapped his beer against the martini glass, hesitating for a moment before he took a sip. His eyes were locked on Magnus as he tilted his glass back to take a healthy swallow of his drink.

"Can we talk?" Alec blurted out suddenly. Magnus froze for a half-second before slowly lowering his glass and sighing.

"If we must."

A half dozen snarky responses sprang to Alec's tongue. He fought them all back in favor of depositing his mostly empty beer on the nearby table and leading the way out the back door. He sucked in a sharp breath at the chill of the night air and turned to face the warlock as the door swung shut.

"Bane -"

"Hold that thought," Magnus interrupted him, quickly conjuring a Portal. "If you're going to insist on having a heart to heart, I'm going to insist on having another drink in my hand." He stepped through, Alec following after a tiny pause, landing at the entrance to the living room. Magnus strode over to his bar cart and poured them each a glass of whiskey. "All right," he conceded, turning and handing Alec a glass. "Continue."

"I'm sorry, okay?" Alec said, watching the warlock take a sip. He leaned back against the wall and stared down at the drink in his hands. "You were right. The Clave failed the Downworld. They never should have hidden the fact that the Soul Sword was missing and I shouldn't have waited to tell you. You deserved to know. _Everyone_ deserved to know."

Silence crept over the apartment, the seconds ticking heavily by, and Alec finally glanced up to see Magnus watching him.

"I hope you're not waiting for me to tell you it's all right or it's not that big of a deal or to argue and say it was all my fault instead or something else ridiculous along those lines," Magnus told him bluntly.

"I'm not," Alec responded quickly. "I really am sorry. The Downworld has always suffered at the hands of the Clave and this time was no different. Even though I'm trying," he muttered, lifting his glass to take a sip. Magnus shifted his weight, one hip cocked, as he crossed his arms.

"You're one of the few that is," he pointed out. "Most Shadowhunters don't want anything to change, but you... it's clear that you're different." Alec's head shot up and he met Magnus's eyes. "That's why I trust you when I'd otherwise refuse to work with the Clave."

"You still trust me?" Alec repeated disbelievingly. "Even after everything that's happened?"

"You've proven yourself, Lightwood," Magnus explained, taking a step closer. "Even knowing I was as angry with you as I was, you still insisted on keeping me and Luke and Raphael informed at every step. That alone tells me that you're genuinely willing to work to improve relations between the Downworld and the Clave."

Alec sagged back against the wall, relief crashing through him at the warlock's words. A slow smile crept across his face and he watched Magnus take another sip of his whiskey, his eyes staring straight back at Alec. He never thought he'd be this happy that a Downworlder trusted him - then again, he'd never met a Downworlder quite like Magnus Bane.

"What are you thinking about?" the warlock asked.

"You," Alec responded instantly. The corner of Magnus's lips curled, and Alec immediately focused on them, his mind conjuring countless memories of kissing them.

"What about me?"

"Everything," Alec whispered. Magnus took another step closer, within arms' reach now.

"Tell me. Be specific."

In response, Alec pushed himself off the wall and reached out, curling his hand around the back of Magnus's neck and pulling him into a hard kiss. Magnus abruptly pushed him back against the wall, his hand spread wide across Alec's chest as he searched his face for a moment. His eyes darkened and he took Alec's glass of whiskey, depositing both glasses on the table next to them before twisting his fingers into the lapel of Alec's jacket and crashing their lips together. Alec dug his fingers into Magnus's hips as they kissed, rough and biting and devouring. It felt like it had been a century since they had last kissed and Alec was determined to make up for lost time.

"Want you," he panted into the warlock's mouth, tugging in vain at his shirt. "Want you inside me. Been too long."

"Yeah? Who's fucking fault is that?" Magnus inquired, shoving Alec's jacket off his shoulders.

"Pretty sure it was Valentine's and probably the Inquisitor's too," Alec replied, grinning impishly. Magnus let the jacket drop and rolled his eyes.

"Cheeky fucker," he muttered, but it wasn't an insult, not when he said it like that, not with that little smile while he ran his fingers through Alec's hair. An odd flutter settled into the center of Alec's stomach, and he pulled Magnus into another kiss, this one slow and lingering, breath-stealingly thorough.

"Tell me you don't want it too," Alec whispered, nipping at Magnus's lower lip. "Tell me you haven't been thinking about fucking me, stretching me open, sinking deep inside me -" Magnus cut him off with a desperate kiss.

"Who the fuck are you and what have you done with that little repressed Alec Lightwood?" Magnus demanded, wide-eyed as he yanked at the buttons on Alec's shirt.

"Some asshole of a Downworlder fucked him senseless in his office and he hasn't been seen since," Alec told him as Magnus pushed his shirt open wide and spread his hands over his chest. He gripped the warlock's hips and propelled him backwards, guiding them towards the couch, Magnus's fingers wrapped tightly in Alec's collar. "You didn't answer my question."

"Didn't I?"

"Nope." Alec gave Magnus a little push to sit on the couch, grinning at his confusion before he knelt, one leg on either side of the warlock's thighs. He had no idea how he'd tapped into this newfound bravado, but if it made Magnus keep looking at him like _that_ , he'd pull it out every hour of every day. "Tell me. I know you thought about it. I saw the way you looked at me in the ops center and in Idris and at the bar tonight. You wanted to bend me over and fuck me so hard, I'd never be the same again."

"What the fuck -" Magnus dug his fingers into Alec's ass through his jeans and gave a hard roll of his hips. Alec's head lolled back and his mouth fell open as liquid pleasure zipped through his veins. "I did want that. I still do. I'd fuck you in front of the entire Institute in a second if I could. Put you on display so they could all see how prettily you beg for my dick. Let them watch you shout and come from my cock splitting you apart."

"You're so fucking hot," Alec muttered, gathering enough of his senses to sink his hands into Magnus's hair and pull him into an artless kiss of too much teeth and tongue and panting breaths.

"You want that too, don't you, Alexander?" Magnus pressed, thrusting up against Alec.

" _Fuck_ , yes," Alec responded, his voice a breathless whine as he arched against the warlock. "I'd show them all how well you fuck me, how good it feels when you're inside me. I'd fucking let you do anything to me, you know that."

"And why is that, Shadowhunter?" Magnus asked, planting his feet in the plush rug and grinding their cocks together, dancing the line of pleasure and pain through layers of clothes.

"Because I'm yours, I'm all yours," Alec answered desperately. He shuddered when Magnus squeezed his ass, sharp teeth nipping at the corner of his jaw. "Just like you're mine too - _fuck_ , Magnus, you're _mine_."

In an instant, Alec was on his back, sinking into the expensive rug, his legs wrapped around Magnus's hips. The warlock hovered above him, eyes wide, his fingers tight against the back of Alec's thigh and neck. "What..."

"What?" The haze of arousal slowly receded from Alec's mind and he reached up, tugging lightly on the necklace dangling from Magnus's neck before letting his fingertips drag slowly across Magnus's cheekbone.

Magnus frowned. "You've never called me by my name before."

Alec's fingers stilled. "I... it slipped out. Do you not want me to? I just - we've been fucking for weeks now, so it just - I don't know, it felt appropriate or something -"

"No, no. It's fine," Magnus interrupted. He settled against Alec, his hips flush against Alec's ass. "I just wasn't expecting it."

"You weren't expecting your own name?" Alec teased, his voice hitching when the warlock gave an experimental roll of his hips.

"Not from you, _Lightwood_ ," Magnus retorted, lowering himself to one forearm and stealing a quick kiss.

"So sorry to confuse you, _Bane_ ," Alec responded, wrapping an arm around the warlock's shoulders. Magnus stilled, his lips just barely brushing against Alec's.

"Say it again," he whispered, ducking his head to kiss Alec's neck. Alec tilted his head back to allow greater access and let his eyes slip closed as the warlock's tongue danced over his deflect rune.

"Magnus," he breathed, feeling a wash of hot breath over his rune in the moment before teeth sank into the mark and his hips jerked, searching for stimulation. "Fuck, _Magnus_ \- I want you to fuck me, please - I need you inside me -"

"Alexander, I'm going to make you feel so good, darling," the warlock promised, looming over Alec once more to pull his shirt off, tossing it behind them.

"I've thought about it every day - every minute of every day," Alec confessed, his hands spreading wide over Magnus's chest and back. "I've dreamed about your fingers inside me, opening me up, spreading my hole wide - _fuck_ , I need you -"

"You're gonna kill me," Magnus muttered. He gave a quick snap of his fingers and they were both suddenly completely naked. A dry sob escaped Alec's throat when the slick head of the warlock's dick caught on his entrance.

"Oh, shit, I want you to fuck me now, inside me right now, I want to feel your cock inside me forever," Alec babbled, nearly insane with lust.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Alexander, but I rather feel like taking my time tonight," Magnus told him gently, dropping a soft kiss to Alec's lips. Alec frowned.

"Wha -? But we never take our time," he said, blinking a few times to clear his mind as Magnus sat back.

"You've never said my name before," the warlock pointed out, snapping his fingers. "Clearly, tonight is a night of firsts."

Alec's mind blanked out when Magnus tapped a slick fingertip against his hole, just barely applying pressure. He whined softly, the sound high in his throat, and rolled his hips, trying to encourage Magnus to slide inside of him.

"Greedy angel," he murmured, his finger rubbing in maddening circles.

"Please," Alec whimpered, his nails digging into Magnus's arms. The warlock leaned down, capturing Alec's lips as he slowly pressed into Alec's body, swallowing Alec's moan. Alec breathed slowly, pressing the back of his head into the rug as Magnus added another finger.

"You're so fucking gorgeous," the warlock breathed. Alec flushed at the unexpected compliment and pulled him into another kiss, dragging his teeth over Magnus's kiss-swollen lower lip.

"You're just saying that so I'll let you fuck me," he whispered. Magnus grinned against his mouth.

"You've found me out. That's the only possible reason." Alec chuckled, his laugh fading into a heavy sigh when Magnus's fingers spread wide inside of him. "The blushing is really very pretty, though, honestly."

"Oh, fuck off," Alec retorted, squirming in the warlock's grip, trying to encourage him to slide deeper. He hissed at the sudden burn as Magnus slid a third finger in alongside the first two.

"All right there? Do you need me to slow down?" Magnus asked, his fingers still inside Alec's hole.

"Since when do you care if I'm all right when you're fingering me open?" Alec grumbled, willing his body to settle and accept the additional intrusion.

"First time for everything, Shadowhunter," Magnus reminded him. Alec clenched around his fingers.

"Are you going to fuck me or not?"

"I'm thinking about it," Magnus mused, giving Alec's prostate a barely-there tap.

Alec's patience switched off and he surged up from the rug, grabbing Magnus's shoulders and quickly rolling them over. The warlock stared wide-eyed up at him as Alec settled into his lap, his legs spread wide on either side of Magnus's hips. He planted his hands on either side of Magnus's head and loomed over him. "We're done thinking," he stated, arching his back and rolling his hips until the warlock's dick slid over his entrance, hot and slick.

"You're full of surprises tonight," Magnus commented, his hands smoothing down Alec's sides.

"I want you inside me and you're taking too long," Alec said, reaching behind himself to wrap his fingers around the warlock's cock. He caught Magnus's eye and carefully began lowering himself down onto his dick, a shiver running down his spine as he was slowly filled. He took a shuddering breath and tilted his hips, letting another inch slide deep inside of his body.

"Fuck, this view is stunning," Magnus gasped out, his fingers tight on Alec's skin. Alec grinned and shifted in his lap, biting his lip as he caught himself with a palm on Magnus's chest. "Why haven't we done this before?"

"Because you're a pushy bastard who always insists on taking the lead," Alec responded breathlessly. He reached behind him again with his free hand, frowning when he realized he still had another inch or so to go and unable to move any further. "Can you -"

"Don't lie, you fucking love it when I get pushy," Magnus pointed out as he bent his legs and adjusted the angle. Alec stifled a gasp when the adjustment was just enough to allow his dick to slide all the way home and his ass rested flush against the warlock's pelvis. " _Shit_ \- you love it when I take the lead and tell you what to do - gets you hard, makes you spread your legs so wide and take me so fucking deep -"

"Shut the fuck up," Alec ordered desperately, both hands on the warlock's chest, his fingertips digging into firm muscle.

"You're _so_ fucking tight, how is that even possible with how much I've fucked that little hole open?" the warlock demanded, arching his back and pressing his chest into Alec's hands. "Got some kind of kinky Shadowhunter rune for that?"

Alec huffed out a breathless chuckle. "Just lucky for you, I guess," he murmured, rolling his hips, gently beginning to fuck himself down onto Magnus's cock. His eyes fluttered at the tight stretch, the slick drag of his rim over hard skin, Magnus's fingers digging bruises into his thighs.

"God _damn_ , Lightwood, your ass should be fucking illegal," Magnus groaned, sliding his hands up Alec's legs, squeezing the muscles there before curling his hands around Alec's ass to spread his cheeks apart.

"Fuck - _oh_ , shit!" Alec's moan echoed in the apartment as the warlock's cock somehow managed to fuck even deeper into him grazing over his prostate. His arms trembled and he hung his head, his nerves shattering as he rolled his hips harder. He squeezed his muscles over Magnus's dick every time he withdrew, his rim just barely contracting around the head before thrusting back down.

"I had no idea you had any kind of rhythm, Alexander," Magnus commented, his hips thrusting up to meet Alec's slow, deliberate rolls. "Good to know all that angelic grace is useful for something."

Alec grinned, his eyes half-closed. "Definitely not useful for fighting demons or anything." Pleasure washed over him in steady, rising waves as they moved together, hands gripping each other's skin. Their fucking was usually fast and frantic, focused on coming as quickly as possible, but this... this slow leisurely pace, this relishing in their desire, letting whatever happened happen organically... fucking _hell_ , Alec wanted to live forever in this moment until the world ended in a fiery blaze of glory.

"Hey." Magnus's hands tightened on his hips, stilling his movement. Alec huffed in frustration and glared at him. "Come down here." Frowning, Alec leaned down, careful to keep Magnus's cock deep inside of him as he lowered himself to his forearms, bracketing the warlock's shoulders as Magnus's hand settled possessively low on Alec's back. He stifled a sharp gasp when he felt Magnus's dick shift inside him, the angle just shy of grazing against his prostate. Magnus's other hand curved around Alec's jaw, tilting his face up to brush his lips over Alec's. Time slowed to a halt as they kissed, Alec's fingers digging into Magnus's shoulders, his hole contracting around the warlock's dick still throbbing deep in his body. Magnus's tongue darted out as Alec pulled back slightly, swiping over Alec's lip as the warlock searched his eyes, his thumb brushing back and forth over the corner of Alec's jaw. "You are _so_ beautiful."

Alec's stomach clenched and he ducked his head to kiss Magnus again. "I'm nothing compared to you," he confessed, pressing another kiss to the corner of Magnus's mouth, closing his eyes when he felt a shaky exhale slip over his jaw. "Now shut up and fuck me."

Magnus laughed, and Alec could practically feel it in his every cell. "Way to ruin the moment, Lightwood," he teased, the hand on Alec's jaw dropping to wrap around his hip.

"Sorry to disappoint, Bane," Alec responded, grinning as he pressed his forehead against the warlock's. "But we weren't having a mome - _ohhh_." The moan was punched out of him when Magnus gave a hard thrust of his cock, then another, burying himself in Alec's body.

" _Au contraire_ , darling, but we were definitely having a fucking moment," Magnus whispered, punctuating the last few words with quick snaps of his hips. "Whether you want to admit it or not."

"Fine, fine, have your fucking moment, but just fuck me already," Alec demanded breathlessly.

"I'm so sorry, but what do you think we've been doing so far?" Magnus asked. "Having tea?"

"Goddammit, you insufferable bastard, just fucking make me come," Alec groaned, biting at Magnus's lips. He rolled his hips down just as Magnus thrust into him and stars burst in front of Alec's eyes.

"Don't worry, Alexander, I'm going to take good care of you, darling," the warlock murmured, smirking up at him as he fucked deep inside Alec's body.

"God, you're such a dick," Alec groaned, his nails digging ten crescents into Magnus's skin.

Magnus laughed, the sound bright and ringing in Alec's ears. Despite their current situation, Alec smiled and hid his face into the curve of Magnus's neck. "You love my dick," Magnus reminded him, sending a shiver down Alec's spine. His breath stirred the hair at Alec's temple, fucking deep into him again and again. Alec dragged his teeth over Magnus's collarbone and arched his back, whining against Magnus's shoulder when the slight change in angle pounded the warlock's cock directly into his prostate.

"Come on my cock, Alexander," Magnus urged him, his voice slipping like silk over Alec's skin. "Show me how gorgeous you are when I make you come." Like a button had been pressed, Alec ground his ass down onto the warlock's cock and shouted Magnus's name as he came untouched, streaking come across Magnus's abdomen. "So fucking gorgeous," Magnus gasped out, his hips stuttering, his head thrown back as he followed Alec over the edge, filling Alec with his come.

Alec pressed his forehead against Magnus's shoulder as his heartbeat settled, catching his breath, sighing when Magnus brushed his hand up Alec's back to curl around the back of his neck and hold him close. "I told you we were having a moment, Lightwood."

Alec gave a light laugh and leaned up, pressing his lips to Magnus's. "If fucking the come out of me is your definition of a moment, then we've had a lot of moments together," he pointed out, carefully lifting himself enough to let the warlock's dick slip from his ass. He rolled off of Magnus to lay next to him, smiling in spite of himself when Magnus laced their fingers together. In a flash, Magnus was on top of him, straddling Alec like Alec had just been straddling him, their entwined hands caught above Alec's head and pressing into the rug. Alec stared open-mouthed up at him, his eyes locked on the warlock's. "Cat eyes," he breathed, reaching his free hand up to drag his thumb over Magnus's eyebrow. Magnus's gaze hardened almost imperceptibly.

"You _are_ fucking a warlock, Shadowhunter," Magnus said. "We've all got one of these hidden somewhere."

"They're beautiful," Alec murmured without thinking, entranced by the glittering gold of the warlock's stare.

Magnus looked almost confused for a moment, opening his mouth as though he were going to respond, before ducking his head and stealing the breath from Alec's lungs in a heart-stopping kiss. "I'm not done with you yet, Alexander," he whispered against Alec's lips.

"Bring it on, Magnus," Alec challenged, his hand wrapping around the back of Magnus's neck and yanking him down. He heard the surging rush of a Portal and arched against the warlock as Magnus dragged the magic over them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO.
> 
> The Alec-on-top sex was written exclusively to "Too Repressed" by Sometymes Why. Not necessarily the lyrics (because he's sure as fuck not repressed tonight 😏), but the beat... THE BEATTTTTT. I can perfectly see Alec fucking himself down in time with the beat of that song and I refuse to apologize for that. I refuse, and y'all can't make me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After far, FAR too long of a hiatus and a crazy few months in RL, our boys are back and I sincerely offer a smidge of smut to make up for their absence!!
> 
> Once again, y'all's comments give me eternal life and I adore each and everyone one of you to the ends of the earth and beyond for taking the time to read, comment, and give kudos. ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> If you're on Twitter, I'm @quill_and_ink0 - I'd love to hear from you. 😘

Alec and Magnus landed on the warlock's bed in a tangle of limbs, sinking back into the plush covers. "Good aim," Alec complimented breathlessly, yanking Magnus back into another kiss.

"I've had a fair amount of practice," Magnus responded, nipping at Alec's lip. He was still sprawled on top of Alec, his legs spread wide around his hips. Alec wrapped an arm around Magnus's waist, holding him firmly in place. He stared up at the warlock, his free hand curling around his jaw.

"You're so fucking beautiful," he whispered, pulling him back down into a hard kiss. Then he frowned against Magnus's lips and pushed him away just the slightest bit. "Wait, wait..." He stared up at the warlock, searching his eyes. "Why'd you hide them?"

Magnus blinked, sitting up in Alec's lap, his cat eyes glamoured once more. "I always keep them covered," he said.

"You don't have to, you know. Not around me. I mean, not if you don't want to," Alec added, his hands spreading wide over Magnus's thighs. "You don't have to hide them."

The warlock caught Alec's hands, lacing their fingers together as his glamour slowly dropped, warm chocolate fading away into glittering gold shimmers. "You really are like no other Shadowhunter," he murmured.

"Is that a good thing?"

Magnus smirked and rolled his hips, grinding his ass down onto Alec's dick. "What do you think?"

" _Fuck_ ," Alec swore, wrapping his hands around Magnus's waist, the warlock's fingers now curled around his wrists.

"Do you want to?" Magnus whispered, his hips circling hypnotically.

"What?"

"Do you want to fuck me?"

" _What?!_ "

Magnus grinned and leaned over Alec, dragging his teeth over the corner of Alec's jaw. "I don't typically bottom, but for you..." He sighed, nipping at Alec's earlobe, and Alec shuddered, digging his fingers into Magnus's skin. "I have a feeling you'd make it incredible. Put all those muscles to good use, pound into me and split me open with that big cock of yours -"

"Shut the fuck up," Alec pleaded desperately, surging up and catching Magnus's mouth in a harsh kiss, anything to get him to just stop talking before Alec exploded from his words alone.

"Should I take that as a yes?" Magnus whispered against Alec's lips.

"Yes - fuck, _yes_ ," Alec muttered, punctuating each word with a kiss, "but I just... I don't want to hurt you - I mean -"

"Don't worry, Shadowhunter, this wouldn't be my first ride," Magnus teased. "You just use those same moves when you were fucking yourself down onto my cock and you'll be just fine." He hooked his arms under Alec's shoulders and rolled them both over, tugging Alec on top of him. Magnus reached over and grabbed a pillow, lifting his hips to shove the pillow underneath before settling back against the bed, his legs spread wide over Alec's thighs. He caught one of Alec's hands with his own, dragging the tips of his fingers over Alec's as he snapped the fingers of his other hand. Alec stared down at the slick lube covering his fingers. "Unless you'd rather I just take care of the prep myself?"

"Abso _fucking_ lutely not, holy shit," Alec breathed. The warlock pulled one knee up, watching as Alec dropped his hand, brushing his fingers over Magnus's hole. He slid his free hand over Magnus's hip, holding his breath as one finger slid inside. Magnus hummed and tilted his head back into the pillow, arching his back and rolling his hips against Alec's hand as he carefully stretched him open. A stuttered moan slipped past Magnus's lips when Alec added a second finger, and he reached back, gripping the headboard as he bore down on Alec's hand, his hips rolling rhythmically as Alec worked.

"Fuck, you're so hot," Alec muttered, his eyes glued to the sight as he pressed deep into the warlock's body with three fingers. "You feel incredible."

"I'll be even better once you get your dick inside me," Magnus commented with a sigh, his eyes fluttering as Alec's fingers spread wide inside him. "I'm ready when you are, Shadowhunter."

Alec's heart felt like it was beating out of his chest as he slowly slipped his fingers out of the warlock's ass. Magnus snapped his fingers again and Alec wrapped a slick hand around his cock, giving himself a few quick strokes before positioning himself at Magnus's entrance. Magnus dragged his fingers up Alec's arm, squeezing his bicep as Alec gently began easing his way into Magnus's hole.

"Fuck... _fuck_ , you're so fucking tight," Alec gasped out, staring down at his cock disappearing into the warlock's body. Magnus's fingers were tight on his skin and his eyes were closed. Alec slid his hand up Magnus's chest, scraping his thumbnail over a peaked brown nipple. Magnus jerked beneath him, a stuttered chuckle escaping his lips as Alec brushed his fingers over his pulse.

"You seem to have picked up a few tricks," he whispered, his voice devolving into a breathy moan as Alec's hips finally settled against his ass.

"I learn best by example," Alec teased even as his mind spun. His hands wrapped around the warlock's waist, fingertips pressing tight to warm skin.

"Well, in that case, Shadowhunter, I expect you to earn top marks since you've had plenty of examples shown to you," Magnus said, curling his fingers around Alec's arms, his legs hooked around Alec's waist.

"I didn't realize I was getting graded for this," Alec quipped with a grin.

"Ah, didn't you know, Lightwood? You're my favorite student," the warlock responded, squeezing his ass around Alec's dick.

"I better be your _only_ student right now," Alec retorted, an odd sort of flutter in his stomach as he began gently rocking his hips. His gaze flitted between staring down at his cock disappearing into Magnus's hole and cataloguing every minute reaction on the warlock's face. Magnus gave a breathless little laugh.

"You say that as if I've been able to even look at anyone else since I started fucking you," he whispered, reaching up and tugging Alec closer. Alec's heart gave a stupid little leap and pressed into Magnus's body, stilling at the deepest point. He leaned down, roughly biting at Magnus's lip before capturing his mouth in a breathless kiss. "You feel so fucking good," Magnus murmured, sucking in a sharp breath when Alec rolled his hips further into him.

Alec's eyes suddenly widened. "Oh, fuck..." A shudder rattled down his spine and he buried his face in the crook of Magnus's neck. The warlock's hands slipped up Alec's back, one of them tangling protectively in his hair.

"Hey... hey, what's wrong?" he asked softly.

"I, um..." Alec swallowed thickly, stifling a whimper into Magnus's skin. "I can feel your come dripping out of me," he confessed.

Magnus's hand froze for a moment, his nails digging into heated skin, before dragging down Alec's back, reaching further. Alec shivered when the warlock's fingers brushed over his hole, catching the slick drops leaking free.

"That's fucking hot," Magnus said, hooking the tip of his finger on Alec's rim.

"Oh, _fuck_ , you bastard," Alec moaned, thrusting into Magnus. The warlock twisted his fingers in Alec's hair and tugged, lightly pulling his head away from Magnus's neck.

"That's the goal here, Shadowhunter. I want you to fuck me, _hard_ ," Magnus ordered in a harsh whisper, scraping his teeth over Alec's jaw.

"Here I thought I'd be in charge since I'm the one fucking you," Alec mumbled, catching Magnus's hand, dragging the tip of his tongue over his fingers, bitterness blossoming in his mouth.

"Not a chance, darling," Magnus responded, grinning. "I'm always going to be the one in charge in this relationship."

Alec jerked back and stared down at him. "Relationship?"

"Relationship. Partnership. Fuck buddies. Friends with benefits. Whatever you want to call it, I'm always in charge, Alexander," Magnus insisted, a hint of danger entering his voice. "And as the man in charge, what I want right now is for you to pound into me, split me apart with your big cock, come inside me and fill me up -"

"Yes, sir," Alec breathed. He pulled back and wrapped his hands around the warlock's hips. His mind went blank as he ruthlessly fucked into Magnus, memorizing every gasp and moan and bitten-off curse that slipped past Magnus's lips. He writhed beneath Alec, shifting and tilting his hips until he threw his head back with a shout.

"Fuck - _fuck_ , there, right there, Lightwood, don't you dare fucking stop!" he demanded wildly, one leg slipping off Alec's waist and digging into the blankets.

"Nothing in the fucking _world_ could make me stop," Alec gasped out. It was true - every demon in the universe could swarm the apartment at that moment and Alec would ignore every single one of them in favor of burying himself in Magnus's body again and again. The warlock was breathtakingly gorgeous - loud, uninhibited, demanding, a sheen of sweat covering his skin, fingers wrapped around his dick, firm strokes twisting over the head -

"Let me see you come, Bane," Alec urged, feeling his own orgasm building. "Show me how fucking stunning you are - come on, Magnus -"

" _Oh_ , fuck..." Alec watched, mesmerized, as the warlock's dick spurted, come streaking across his chest and belly. Almost instantly, Alec followed him over the edge, his back bowing as he fucked his come deep into Magnus's hole. His arms trembled and he collapsed down onto Magnus, both of them breathing heavily. Magnus's fingers sank into Alec's hair, nails scratching gently against his scalp as his other arm wrapped around his waist, holding Alec tightly against him.

"God _damn_ , Shadowhunter, you're a fantastic fuck," he whispered, tremors still wracking his limbs as he caught his breath. Alec chuckled as he carefully pulled out of the warlock's ass.

"You keep saying that, so it must be true," he teased, settling against Magnus's side. Exhaustion swept over him even as Magnus sent a quick cleansing wave over both of them. "I just need a minute and then I'll go."

"That's fine. I'll kick you out in ten," Magnus murmured, his hands soft on Alec's skin. Alec hid a smile against the warlock's shoulder and let his eyes slip shut. Ten minutes and he'd head back to the Institute before anyone realized he'd gone missing.

* * *

Alec really should have known better, but it was definitely more than ten minutes when he finally roused again. He stretched out beneath the plush covers, relishing in the various aches and burning muscles indicative of fantastic sex.

"You're still here," Magnus mumbled, a long line of heat against Alec's back.

"You didn't kick me out," Alec responded, his voice raspy with sleep.

"It's been more than ten minutes," the warlock pointed out. His hips were flush against Alec's ass, and Alec fought back a shiver.

"You still didn't kick me out," Alec repeated, shifting his hips to press more firmly against the thick cock seated against his crease.

Magnus sighed softly, his breath ruffling the hair at the nape of Alec's neck as he leaned in to brush his lips across Alec's shoulder. Alec dug his hands into the pillow beneath his head and the sheets as Magnus slid his own over Alec's hip, settling low on his abdomen, just above his cock. Alec's heart raced when the warlock's other hand reached under him and wrapped around his shoulders and chest, his fingers spread wide and possessive.

"Do you want me to fuck you, Shadowhunter?" Magnus murmured, dropping barely-there kisses onto Alec's neck.

"Yes. Please," Alec begged, suddenly desperate for the warlock to open him up, press inside of him, mark him forever. The hand on Alec's abdomen lifted and Magnus snapped his fingers. Alec bit back a curse, his hole loose and slick and ready. Magnus reached down, angling Alec's leg higher on the bed before grabbing his ass, spreading him wide, his other arm still holding Alec tightly against his chest.

"I always love this part," Magnus confessed softly against Alec's shoulder as he rolled his hips, his cock catching on Alec's entrance. "The moment my cock _just_ manages to push past your rim and there's no stopping me from pressing all the way in, as deep as I can reach. Every single time I fuck you, without fail, at that moment, you do this little shiver, this little jerk when the head of my dick pops past that last resistance, and you give a tiny gasp, like you almost can't believe it's happening. I don't think you even realize you do it." Alec didn't. "It's _so_ fucking hot and it gets me so fucking hard because I know that's all for me, _only_ for me. I fucking own that."

"You do. You do own that, fuck, you own everything of me," Alec babbled, arching his back. "Just - c'mon, just fuck me already."

His fingers twisted tightly into the sheets when the blunt tip of Magnus's cock pressed against his hole, feeling impossibly large. Magnus spread Alec's ass wide, pushing relentlessly in, and for a moment, Alec wasn't sure he would fit despite the countless times the warlock had fucked him in the past. Without warning, the head of Magnus's dick popped past the tight muscle and for the first time, Alec was fully aware of his reaction as he shuddered in Magnus's arms, a breathless gasp echoing in the silent room.

" _There_ it is, I fucking love that," Magnus whispered, his nails digging into Alec's chest as he slid deeper into Alec's body. "So fucking gorgeous for me." Alec could only whimper helplessly as the warlock filled him completely, as deep as he could go, his cock throbbing deep inside of him. Magnus released Alec's ass, dragging across his skin to brush soothingly over Alec's abs. One finger skated over the slick head of Alec's dick, and Alec caught a whine high in his throat as his ass clenched around Magnus.

"You feel incredible around me, Alexander," Magnus murmured, unmoving inside Alec. His fingers slipped lower, ghosting feather-light up and down Alec's cock, tracing the thick vein traveling its length. "Tight and hot and so perfect, like you were created just to take my dick. No one has ever felt better when I fuck them."

Alec buried his face in the crook of the warlock's elbow, sinking his teeth into warm skin as his muscles contracted around Magnus's dick. "C'mon... please..." he whimpered, trying to roll his hips back onto the warlock's cock, desperately seeking any kind of friction or movement.

"Ah, ah, ah," Magnus said disapprovingly. He pressed his hand down onto Alec's abdomen, just above his cock. "Alec. Look at me, Alexander." Alec bit back a gasp as he twisted in the warlock's arms at the order, and Magnus's mouth was on his. Alec surrendered immediately, sinking into the kiss as Magnus owned him completely, pressing him back into the pillows and biting at his lips. Alec panted into Magnus's mouth as his muscles tightened around his dick. The warlock hovered over Alec, stealing kiss after kiss and watched Alec writhe beneath him. He reached down, just barely brushing his fingers across Alec's dick, a filthy smirk spreading across his lips as Alec's cock twitched in response.

"Magnus... fuck..." Alec pleaded, shivering as the warlock's thumb circled the head of his dick.

"I love when you beg for my cock," Magnus told him, his fingers lightly wrapping around Alec's dick. "I love when you're so fucking desperate for me to fuck you. That's exactly how I want you."

"Fucking _hell_ , Bane, you're already inside me, just _fuck_ me already!" Alec burst out. The warlock tightened his grip and gave Alec's cock a firm stroke; Alec's eyes rolled back into his head at the slick twist over the head.

"I want you to make yourself come on my cock, Lightwood," Magnus said, dragging his teeth over the deflect rune on Alec's neck.

"You fucking bastard," Alec snarled, his fingers digging into the sheets.

"I'm not going to fuck you until you come, Alexander," the warlock continued, giving another tight stroke. Alec gasped into the pillow as Magnus's hand moved excruciatingly slowly over his cock. He desperately wanted to get fucked, hard and fast and rough. He wanted to be held down and made to just take the warlock's dick, over and over. Alec shuddered as Magnus bit down on his rune, sucking hard over the tingling skin.

"I fucking hate you," Alec spat out as the warlock gave a tight squeeze before sweeping his thumb over the head, catching the few drops of precome that slipped free. A familiar heat was licking up his spine as his ass clenched rhythmically around Magnus's dick.

"You absolutely do not, darling," Magnus murmured, kissing Alec's shoulder. "And I know you want to be good for me, you want to be so good for me and you're going to come just from my cock inside you and my hand around your cock, and then - _then_ I'm going to fuck you and fill you up and own you forever. Come on, Alexander, I know you want me to fuck you, darling, you just need to come for me."

Alec's orgasm raced over him when Magnus's fingers ghosted over his dick once more and he came with a low groan, his ass tightening almost painfully around the warlock. His cock spilled over Magnus's fingers and onto the sheets.

"Absolutely beautiful, Alexander," Magnus praised, his voice soft and soothing as Alec shivered in his arms. He rolled his hips, finally - _finally_ \- fucking into Alec. A wave of overstimulation rocketed through Alec's veins and he moaned loudly as Magnus's palm spread wide over his abdomen, still slick with come.

"You're so fucking _tight_ ," Magnus gasped out, grinding deep into Alec's body. He buried his face in Alec's hair as he fucked him, cruelly dragging his nails over Alec's nipple. Alec felt dizzy and short of breath, the room fuzzy around them as he desperately tried to fill his lungs.

"Please... I need you..." Alec whimpered. Magnus rolled them over, pressing Alec face-first into the pillows. He sat back and hauled Alec's ass into the air, knees wide. Alec moved to prop himself up on his fists, only for Magnus to grab the back of his neck and shove him back down.

"Fucking stay there, Lightwood," Magnus ordered breathlessly. A shiver rattled down Alec's spine as the warlock gripped his ass and spread his cheeks wide. "I want to watch my cock sink deep into this gorgeous ass of yours."

His next thrust punched a loud shout out of Alec, and he gripped the pillow on either side of his head as Magnus fucked him hard and fast. Alec bit down on the pillow to stifle his moans, and Magnus reached over and yanked the pillow out of his hands, tossing it to the floor.

"Don't you dare try to stay quiet," he insisted, pounding into Alec. "I want to hear you shout and beg for my fucking cock."

" _Please!_ Please, please - oh, _fuck_ \- please, I need it, I need you, please don't stop, fuck, I love it when you fuck me, so fucking good, baby, please -" Alec babbled wildly, pressing one hand flat against the headboard to prevent himself from slamming into it. Magnus suddenly fucked deep with a shout, draping himself over Alec's back as he rutted into his ass. Alec felt the warlock coming inside him, cock twitching as he painted his insides with come, and instantly he was on edge, his own dick ready to burst at the slightest touch.

Without a word, Magnus pulled out of him and bodily flipped him onto his back, immediately leaning over him and taking his cock into his mouth, sucking him down to the root. Alec's eyes rolled back into his head as he came with a wordless sob, his back arching as his hands yanked at Magnus's hair. Magnus swallowed every drop, sucking his cock even after Alec had slumped back onto the bed, exhausted, pulling off only when Alec weakly shoved at his shoulders. The warlock licked over Alec's abs, the stickiness of his previous orgasm still tacky there, dropping kisses over his chest and neck before capturing his mouth again. Alec wrapped his hand around the back of Magnus's neck, holding him close as they kissed, slow and deep.

"Fuck," he croaked when Magnus finally pulled away, a confident smirk on his lips.

"We just did," he pointed out. He glanced over at the clock on the far wall as he slipped from the bed. "While I hate to kick you out, you should probably get back to the Institute before someone comes looking for you and finds you cock-out on my bed."

"Fuck off, asshole," Alec grumbled, reluctantly swinging his legs over the edge of the bed with a groan. His legs trembled as he stood and Magnus caught his arms, holding him steady.

"Easy there," Magnus murmured, his hands strong around Alec's forearms as Alec shivered. He released one of Alec's arms to wave his hand, clearing the sweat and come from Alec's skin. Alec glared at Magnus.

"Seriously?"

Magnus shrugged. "What can I say? The thought of you walking around your stuffy Institute with my come dripping out of you is incredibly hot," he said, reaching around Alec to give his ass a light slap.

"You're twisted," Alec muttered, turning away to hide the blush high on his cheeks. He stomped out into the living room and quickly yanked his clothes on, his entire body tuning in when Magnus followed him into the room. He tugged his jacket on as he turned, his eyes dancing down the warlock's bare chest to the low-hanging sleeping pants.

"Portal?" he offered.

"Yeah, that would be great. Thanks," Alec murmured, self-consciously rubbing the back of his head. Magnus gave a quick spin of his hand and the Portal flickered to life. This was always horribly awkward, leaving after a great fuck, and Alec hated it every time. He took a hesitant step towards the Portal before it snapped shut in front of him. "What -"

"Wait, just... I'm sorry," Magnus blurted out, holding his hand out to present Alec from moving.

"Sorry? For what?"

"For what I said... you know... before. The last time. When I yelled at you," Magnus mumbled, glancing away.

Alec blinked as he thought back to their fight after Alec had admitted the Clave had lost the Soul Sword. "Well, I mean... you weren't wrong. On any of it. Mostly," he pointed out. Magnus cautiously met his gaze. "I knew I was gay before you fucked me, and I definitely won't ever marry a woman just to have kids, but I... I _was_ a virgin. I'd never fucked anyone else. It's just been you, Magnus. Only you."

Magnus's eyes widened as Alec stepped closer, holding his hand out to the warlock. Magnus reached out, slowly lacing their fingers together and lightly pulling Alec towards him. He slipped the fingers of his free hand into Alec's hair and tugged him close, catching his lips in a gentle kiss. Alec's heart tripped painfully in his chest and he tightened his grip on Magnus's hand.

"You should go, Shadowhunter," Magnus murmured against his mouth, conjuring the Portal once more. "Before you're missed."

"Probably. I'll, um... I'll see you later?" Alec whispered.

"Most definitely," Magnus promised, a glint entering his eyes. "I'm not done with you yet, Alexander."

Alec grinned and stole another hard kiss before turning and stepping through the Portal. His smile lingered as he pushed open the front door of the Institute and strode through the halls to his office, biting the inside of his cheek when he felt the warlock's come seeping from his hole. He had just closed his office door when it slammed back open, and Isabelle, Jace, and Clary all marched in, shutting the door behind them.

"Where have you been?!" Isabelle demanded, hands on her hips.

"Excuse me?" Alec asked, wide-eyed.

"You disappeared from the party last night, you didn't come back to the Institute, you haven't answered any of my texts or phone calls - where did you go?" she insisted.

"I think what Izzy is trying to say is that she was worried about you," Jace added, fighting back a grin.

"Well?!"

"Jeez, relax! I went to talk to Magnus, to smooth things over with him. That's all," Alec explained. _It's not_ exactly _wrong._

"'Magnus'? Since when do you call him 'Magnus'?" Jace repeated, his face twisting in confusion.

"Did it work? Does he trust us again?" Clary asked, stepping forward.

"Uhh... yeah, he does. Yeah."

Isabelle suddenly narrowed her eyes and lunged forward grabbing at the collar of Alec's jacket and yanking it down.

"By the _Angel_ , Alec. How again did you say you smoothed things over with Magnus?" she asked with a wide grin.

"I thought he was a warlock, not a vampire," Jace quipped. Alec jerked away from Isabelle and clapped a hand over his neck, scowling.

"You _are_ dating Magnus, I knew it!" Isabelle crowed gleefully.

"I'm not - I'm _not_ dating him!" Alec retorted, glaring at the three of them and ignoring the way his heart tripped in his chest. "We're just..."

"Yesssss?" Clary wheedled, snickering.

"If you're not dating him, but he's in a position where he's sucking on your neck, then you're definitely sleeping with him," Isabelle announced.

"Can you _please_ keep your voice down?!" Alec demanded wide-eyed.

"He's such a dick, how can you have sex with him?" Jace asked, making a face.

Alec felt his cheeks warm and a slow smile spread across his face. He shrugged. "I kind of like his dick," he admitted, his mind skipping back through the multitude of this exact conversation he'd had with Magnus.

"Oh, _wow_ ," Clary commented, hiding her giggles behind a hand.

"I _knew_ it!" Isabelle exclaimed.

"Well, in that case, send the dick a text that you'll be out of town for a few days," Jace told him, shaking his head disbelievingly. "We're being called to Idris for Clary's Rune Ceremony."

* * *

They returned from Alicante several days later and as soon as Alec landed back at the Institute, he pulled his phone from his pocket, sending a text to Magnus to let him know he'd returned.

Almost instantly, he received a response that sent a shiver down his spine and a wave of heat crashing over his entire body.

_Pandemonium, midnight. Don't be late._


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am obsessed with every single one of you who take the time to read, comment, kudos, and tweet about my writing and our boys. Y'all truly make my heart so so so happy and full and loved. Thank you, thank you, thank you. ❤️
> 
> If you're on Twitter, I'm @quill_and_ink0 - I'd love to hear from you. 😘

At five minutes to midnight, Alec shoved his way through the throngs of people packed into the nightclub, ignoring the appraising glances from a pair of mundane girls as he searched for the warlock. He brushed past a Seelie dancing with a werewolf and dodged out of the way as one of the mundane girls reached for him. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out, grimacing as a mystery hand squeezed his ass.

_I own the place, Shadowhunter. Where else would I be but up on the stage?_

He glanced up and his mouth went dry. Magnus was alone, sprawled on a chaise lounge in the center of the elevated stage at the far end of the club, glass of whiskey in hand and staring straight back at Alec. He shoved his phone back into his pocket and began pushing his way through the crowds with renewed purpose, his heart rate beginning to climb the closer he got to the warlock. He paused for a brief moment at the edge of the stage, his eyes locked with Magnus's as a thrill ran through his body. He took a deep breath and ascended the small set of stairs to the stage. Magnus took a slow sip of his whiskey as Alec approached, his eyes heavy as they dragged down Alec's frame.

"Lightwood," he greeted, his voice barely audible over the rhythmic thudding of the music as Alec came to a stop in front of him

"Bane," Alec responded, willing down his half-hard cock before the warlock noticed.

"What can I do for you?" Magnus asked, his eyes sliding down Alec's body to stare at his dick, a filthy smirk spreading across his face before meeting Alec's gaze once more.

 _I want you to bend me over that stupid couch and fuck me until I can't see straight._ Alec cleared his throat. "You tell me. You're the one who ordered me to meet you here at midnight."

Magnus glanced at the empty chair next to the chaise. "Sit." He waited until Alec had settled into the seat before snapping his fingers, conjuring another glass of whiskey and handing it to him. "How was your trip?"

Alec stared at him mid-sip. "Seriously? You called me here to ask how Alicante was?"

"I've never been to Idris. I'm curious," Magnus responded with a lazy wave of his hand.

"I mean, it was fine? Clary got her angelic rune, there were a lot of meetings to talk about rounding up whoever is left from the Circle, a bunch of ceremonial parties and shit," Alec listed off. "I got offered a position on the Council."

Magnus's eyes sharpened, suddenly hyper-focused on him. "What would that entail?"

"Well, I'd have to move to Alicante, which is a pretty huge change," Alec said, carefully watching for the warlock's reaction. "So I need to figure out if I want to leave New York."

"And? What are you thinking?"

Alec shrugged, his gaze locked on Magnus's. "I haven't decided anything yet. I have to let the Council know tomorrow."

"I see." Magnus fell silent, still looking back at Alec as he took a slow sip, his tongue dragging over the lip of the glass.

"Anything happen here while I was gone?" Alec asked, his mouth suddenly dry.

Magnus mimicked Alec's move, sinuously shrugging one shoulder. "Well, I'm no longer High Warlock."

Alec's eyes nearly popped out of his head and he choked a bit on his whiskey. "I'm sorry, _what?!_ "

"I was dismissed, a result of my decision to side the warlocks with the Seelie Queen."

"What - who - how - _what?!_ How is that even possible?" Alec demanded. "You're the most powerful warlock in New York!"

"One who lost the trust of the warlock community because of my actions," Magnus explained, his expression unreadable as he finally glanced away, surveying the room. "A new High Warlock has been voted in - Lorenzo Rey."

"He sounds like an asshole," Alec muttered instantly.

"You're not wrong," Magnus agreed.

"I'm sorry, Bane."

"Don't be. I'm... elated, actually. This will allow me to begin seeing clients once more," the warlock said, giving a wave of his hand. "Plus, shouldering the burden of all of the warlocks in Brooklyn is exhausting. Warlocks are always _so_ dramatic and needy."

"You don't say," Alec commented dryly, tossing Magnus a wry glare. Magnus gave him a smirk in return. "But you didn't ask me to come here to just catch up on each other's lives over the last few days. Why did you really invite me here?"

The warlock's eyes darkened and he straightened on the chaise. He took a careful sip of his whiskey and glanced out over the dancing crowds. "Shadowhunter, what do you know of mundane traffic lights?"

Alec blinked in surprise and shifted on the chair. "Mundane traffic - what? The red, yellow, green lights?"

"Correct. Do you know what the lights indicate?"

Alec frowned. "Green means go, yellow means slow down, red means stop? Am I missing something? Why are we talking about mundane traffic lights?"

"Because I want to try something and I want you to keep those colors in mind," Magnus explained enigmatically. He took another sip of whiskey and extended one finger towards Alec.

Alec frowned and opened his mouth to ask what the hell the warlock was talking about when he felt it - a barely-there phantom brush gliding up his thigh. It felt like fingers dragging over his skin, gently pushing his legs open. Alec stared up at Magnus, his eyes wide. "What are you -"

"Shh, shh. Quiet." There was a hint of steel in Magnus's voice as he watched Alec's reactions. Alec swallowed thickly and fell silent, his fingers tight on his own glass. The warlock's finger twisted slightly and the phantom touch slid higher, scratching gently through his public hair, as real as if he'd been laying on the warlock's bed with his legs spread. Alec bit the inside of his cheek as the touch brushed down his cock, curling around the base.

"Bane, there's... there's people... we're in public..." Alec muttered frantically, glancing out at the hordes of club-goers dancing and grinding to the music thudding off every surface.

"Do not look out at them, Alexander. Look at me," Magnus ordered, his gaze heavy. Alec fought back a shiver and reluctantly looked over at him. "We're very much on display up here. Anyone and everyone can see us on this stage. You need to act unbothered."

"You want me to act _unbothered_ when you're fucking jerking me off with your magic?!" Alec demanded in a shrill hiss as the touch gave him a slow, tight stroke.

"That's exactly what I want, Lightwood," Magnus said, dragging his finger along the back of the chaise, the touch mimicking his movement as it encircled Alec's dick, twisting over the head. Alec couldn't catch the hysterical giggle that escaped his lips and his eyes darted back over the crowds. "Give me a color, Alexander."

"Wha - a color? Fuck -" _I can't believe I'm doing this._ "Green. Fucking green."

A filthy smirk spread across the warlock's lips and he curled his fingers. The touch gripped Alec's dick, giving him long, tight strokes. He shuddered violently and dropped his glass onto the low table next to his chair with a loud thunk, pressing his lips together as he bit back a moan. "Shit. You fucker -"

"Act unbothered, Alexander. You cannot show the club what's happening. That's the rule," Magnus reminded him, carefully resting his hand along the back of the couch. The touch stilled, tight and unmoving around the base of Alec's cock. He sucked in a shaky breath; he couldn't ever remember being as hard as he was in that moment. "There's quite a few Downworlders in here tonight, Lightwood. They'll know who you are. If you'd prefer to give a public show, I'd certainly be happy to bend you over the couch and fuck you for everyone to see -"

"You son of a bitch," Alec spat out, his dick throbbing in his jeans as Magnus unknowingly echoed Alec's initial desire. "Why don't you just cast a glamour instead of making me fucking pretend nothing's happening?"

Magnus's smirk turned positively feral. "Why, now, Alexander, where would be the fun in that?" he asked, sipping his drink. "Give me a color."

" _Green_ , you asshole," Alec responded instantly, his heart pounding wildly. The touch immediately solidified once more, jerking him off hard and fast. His back bowed and he gripped the edge of the seat cushion, fighting a losing battle to not visibly react. A low whimper slipped from his throat and his vision blurred as he stared unblinking at the floor, a prickling wave of heat washing over his skin. "Oh, _fuck_ -"

The touch suddenly stopped once more, tight around the base of his cock. "You're not allowed to come yet, Alexander," the warlock told him conversationally, glancing down into his drink.

"Fucking _shit_ , you bastard, what the _fuck_ ," Alec muttered venomously. He'd been right there, _right_ on the edge, almost past caring that he was about to come in his pants in front of hundreds of mundanes and Downworlders. He still teetered on the precipice of climax, ready to hurtle himself over the cliff at the slightest provocation.

"Take a deep breath, Lightwood. Calm yourself down," Magnus instructed.

"'Calm yourself down'?!" Alec repeated deliriously, glaring at the warlock. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Again, you _cannot_ display what's actually happening up here," Magnus reminded him. "Not tonight."

"Bane, 'not tonight' seems to indicate that you think there'll be a repeat of this where the club basically knows you're jerking me off," Alec pointed out, taking shaky breaths to steady himself.

"Watching me do it, perhaps out in the open," Magnus mused, watching him carefully. At Alec's wide-eyed stare, he added, "You do seem to be enjoying this small bit of exhibitionism, after all."

If Alec were being completely honest with himself, this was turning him on far more than he thought possible, even if he still clutched some tiny semblance of reservation. Thinking of an entire club's worth of spectators watching him moan and gasp and writhe under Magnus's touch, both physical and magical, sent a shudder down Alec's spine, and a fat drop of precome slid down his cock. "Fuck."

"Color, Alexander."

"Green," he whispered immediately.

"No reactions," Magnus warned as he spread his fingers wide on the back of the couch.

Alec's arousal raced through his veins and he struggled to stay stoic as the warlock's magic twisted over his cock, tight and firm and perfect. His breath was harsh in his throat and he sank his teeth into his lip, a high moan slipping from his control. He squeezed his eyes shut, his fingers digging into the cushion, his hips rocking into the intoxicating grip of the warlock's magic.

"Fuck... _fuck_ , Magnus, I'm gonna come," he confessed in a whisper, trembling as he fought back the orgasm threatening to overtake him at any moment. The warlock's magic stilled once more and he couldn't stop himself this time - he hung his head and moaned loudly, his dick throbbing almost painfully.

"Look at me, Lightwood." Alec forced himself to take a deep breath, his hair damp with sweat on his forehead, and glanced over at Magnus, shivering at the warlock's heavy gaze locked on him. "Give me a color, Alexander."

Alec opened his mouth to respond and hesitated. He wanted to come, desperately, frantically, wildly, but he still couldn't shake himself of the knowledge that they were on blatant display in front of the entire club. "Yellow," he finally admitted quietly, almost embarrassed that he couldn't fling himself headfirst into his desires.

The touch disappeared entirely and Alec let his head hang back with a grateful sob. "Follow me, Alexander," Magnus instructed, placing his glass on the table and sliding sinuously to his feet. Alec sucked in a shaky breath, gnawing on the inside of his cheek as he stood on wobbly knees and followed the warlock off the side of the stage, making their way through the crowds to a closed door directly behind the edge of the bar. They climbed a staircase to the second floor, entering a plushly decorated office with wall-to-wall windows overlooking the club. Magnus flipped a switch next to the door and sconces decorating the walls lit the room with a dim glow. Alec gingerly walked over the windows and glanced out, watching a couple grinding near the bar - the woman's head was tilted back on the man's shoulder, her already short skirt hiked up, his hand disappearing between her legs.

"The windows are tinted, but if someone down there really focuses up here, they may be able to see us," Magnus murmured from behind Alec, brushing a soft kiss over the back of Alec's neck, his hands on Alec's hips.

"I don't fucking care," Alec muttered to him. He spun in his grip, grabbing the open edges of Magnus's sheer button-down shirt, and yanked him into a hard kiss, instantly opening his mouth to the warlock. Magnus shoved him back against the windows, pressing his thigh between Alec's legs. Alec moaned against the warlock's lips. "Oh, _fuck_ \- just fucking make me come, you bastard, I can't believe you fucking did that to me -"

"I've got you, Alexander," Magnus murmured, nipping at Alec's lips as he snapped his fingers. Alec's jeans were suddenly open and he melted in the warlock's arms as Magnus wrapped his hand around his dick. "I love how your cock feels in my hand, Shadowhunter. It fits perfectly, hot and hard and slick. I fucking love seeing your cock drip precome all over my fingers, shows me how much you fucking want me -"

"I do, I do - _fuck_ , I want you so fucking much, so bad, I fucking _need_ you, I can't - there's no one - oh, fuck, fuck, _fuck_ , I'm coming, I'm _coming_ -!" Alec threw his head back, not even acknowledging the dull thud of his head hitting the glass, his cock shooting over Magnus's fingers. The warlock ducked his head, latching onto the deflect rune on Alec's neck and sucking hard. Alec's dick twitched in Magnus's hand as he stroked him through his orgasm, milking a few final spurts of come across his fingers. It was almost terrifying how much he wanted Magnus, every cell of his being yearning for his touch. He'd never before been so attracted to another man, and he was beginning to fear that, when the warlock tired of him and cast him aside, he never would again.

"You're so fucking gorgeous when you come so hard for me," Magnus told him, dragging his teeth over the tingling skin of his rune, sending another shiver down Alec's spine.

"I always do," Alec muttered, moaning when Magnus caught his lips in a deep kiss. Magnus swallowed his aborted whimper when he rolled his hips against Alec's. "Shit... I want you to fuck me."

"Mmm... do you?" Magnus asked, his hand, still sticky with come, carding through Alec's hair and giving a light tug, tilting his head to the side to bite at the corner of Alec's jaw.

"I do. So fucking bad. It's been so long since you fucked me - I want you inside me," Alec whispered, his fingers wrapped around Magnus's biceps. "I want you so fucking deep inside me, I want to feel your dick moving inside me, I want to still feel it a week from now. I fucking need you - Magnus, please -"

"You're so fucking desperate for cock, Shadowhunter, I bet you'd bend over and spread your hole for any man that happened to walk by," Magnus murmured, holding onto the open edges of Alec's jeans and walking them backwards towards the low couch positioned against the wall of windows.

"Don't be a jealous ass, you fucking know it's only you," Alec retorted irritably, shoving Magnus down onto the couch and straddling his lap. "It's only ever been you. I've _never_ in my life wanted anyone like I want you."

"Tell me more," Magnus breathed, looking wide-eyed up at Alec and looking so incredibly stunning that Alec couldn't help but lean down to catch his lips.

"I've never met anyone that looks like you, that moves like you, that steals everyone's attention like you," Alec told him, punctuating each statement with a soft kiss. "I've never met anyone that makes me so fucking infuriated, so fucking hard, so fucking desperate to get fucked. I can't ever stop thinking of you. I'd do fucking anything for you -"

"I'm going to give you what you need, Alexander, I've got you," Magnus promised him earnestly. He snapped his fingers once and their clothes were suddenly piled on the floor. Another snap, and Alec felt his hole become loose and lubed, goosebumps crawling across his skin when Magnus reached between his legs, petting at his hole with two slick fingers. Alec curled over the warlock, a loud groan echoing throughout the office as Magnus carefully pressed his fingers into his body, scissoring them deep inside of him, spreading him wide.

"C'mon, hurry - _oh_ , that feels good - hurry up, just -"

" _So_ fucking cock-hungry," Magnus muttered, yanking Alec forward on his lap. Alec wrapped his fingers over the top of the couch and looked down into the club as Magnus grasped his cock, positioning himself against Alec's hole. A shock ran down his spine when he spotted the couple he'd been watching earlier - the woman was staring directly up at him, a knowing smirk spreading across her face as her partner's arm flexed under her skirt. _She's just... she's getting off, her boyfriend's getting her off, that's all. She can't see you._

All thoughts and concerns were driven from Alec's mind when Magnus began pulling him down onto his cock. He tilted his head back, a high moan escaping his throat as the warlock unceasingly filled him, his cock plunging impossibly deep into Alec's body. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's waist as he bottomed out, nipping at Alec's collarbone. Alec squeezed his ass around the thick cock throbbing inside him and he unlocked one hand from the couch, wrapping it around the back of Magnus's neck to hold him close.

"Fuck, you feel so fucking good, baby," Alec moaned breathlessly, his mind empty of all thoughts other than how incredible it felt to finally be filled once more. Magnus's mouth stilled on his skin, one hand sliding down to cup Alec's ass.

"Alec... say it again," Magnus whispered into his neck. A shiver ran down Alec's spine and he slipped his fingers into Magnus's hair, tugging the warlock's head back to look up at him. He leaned down, brushing his lips against Magnus's.

"You feel so incredible inside me, baby, I fucking _love_ it when you're so deep inside me like this," Alec murmured against Magnus's mouth. "You fit so perfectly inside me, you fill me up so fucking much, Magnus, it makes me so hard - _oh, fuck!_ " A loud shout was slammed out of him at Magnus's first powerful thrust, and he reached out, his hand slapping against the tinted window to catch himself.

Magnus fucked him hard and fast, his hips pistoning his dick deep inside Alec's body. Alec clutched Magnus's shoulder, his hand still pressing against the window, and he could do nothing but ride it out. The warlock's breath was unsteady against Alec's neck, and Alec sucked in a sharp gasp when he felt Magnus plant his feet more firmly on the floor, pounding hard into Alec's hole.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck - _oh_ , fuck, it's so much, it's so fucking much, I can't - Magnus, fuck - please, _please_ -" Alec babbled desperately, desire and arousal rocketing through his body as the warlock roughly fucked into him.

In an astoundingly graceful feat of coordination, without even pulling out of Alec, Magnus swept them both around and deposited Alec on his back onto the couch. He grabbed Alec's wrists and lifted them above his head, pinning them back into the couch cushions as he continued fucking deep into Alec's battered hole. Alec writhed beneath him, his arms straining beneath the warlock's grip. Magnus leaned down, biting into Alec's chest hard enough to wring a stuttered gasp from him.

"Magnus, come on - fuck, let me - _shit_ , let go of my hands, let me touch you, I wanna touch you," Alec pleaded, arching up towards the warlock, his voice a high whine. His cock strained against his stomach, a steady stream of precome leaking onto his skin. Magnus fucked deep into his body, rutting into him, and Alec shouted out a desperate sob, his thighs shaking as Magnus caught his mouth in a rough kiss.

"One of these days, I'm going to fucking tie you up, darling," Magnus whispered harshly, his dick grinding against Alec's prostate. "I'm going to tie your arms to the headboard so you can't move an inch. I'm going to spread your legs so fucking wide and tie them there so I do whatever I want to you, and you can't fucking get away."

"Magnus, what - I can't, I can't -" Alec whimpered, tugging weakly at his arms.

"I own you, everything about you, and I'm going to fucking _destroy_ you. I'm going to see how many times I can make you come in one night," the warlock promised him.

" _Please!_ " Alec begged frantically, his leg kicking against the couch as Magnus began fucking him in earnest once more, striking his prostate with every thrust. "Please, please, please, I need you, I fucking need you, please, baby, make me come, make me fucking come, I need - _Magnus!_ "

"Right now, Alexander, come on my cock _right now_ ," Magnus ordered breathlessly. Alec threw his head back against the couch and came untouched with a deep moan, his cock shooting over his chest and abdomen. He slumped back onto the cushions, every muscle limp as Magnus fucked him, hips moving erratically as he chased his own climax.

"C'mon. I want you to come. I want you to come inside me, I want you to fill me up, c'mon, Magnus," Alec slurred, aftershocks still rattling his limbs, his legs spread impossibly wide.

Magnus suddenly stilled deep in his body, his arms trembling as his hips jerked, fucking his come deeper inside of him. Alec finally managed to pull his wrists from Magnus's grip and reached up, wrapping his arms around the warlock's shoulders and pulling him down on top of him. Magnus tucked his face into Alec's neck, still breathing hard and still hard inside Alec's ass.

"That was fucking amazing," Alec murmured after a few long minutes, the dull, quiet thud of the club's music filtering into the office.

"Mmmm. I love seeing you lose all control, just begging for my dick," Magnus told him, gently scraping his teeth over Alec's jaw.

"It's a good dick," Alec conceded, tilting his head towards the warlock and nosing at his cheek until Magnus finally leaned up, catching Alec's mouth in a long, breath-stealing kiss.

"I'd have to agree with that," Magnus commented with a smirk, his lips brushing over Alec's as he spoke. "And it's not done with you yet tonight."

"You say that like I'm going to protest," Alec pointed out with a grin.

"Are you not protesting, then?" the warlock asked curiously.

"Magnus, I'm never going to protest, not when it comes to you. I'm all yours," Alec reminded him in a hushed whisper, almost inaudible over the thudding music. Magnus opened his mouth to respond and paused, staring down at Alec for a moment before ducking his head, stealing Alec's breath in a dizzying kiss.

"Let's go, Alexander. I'm taking you home."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What... is happening? Are these feels? _Feels?!?!?_ What are these doing here?! 😱
> 
> I adore every single one of you. You're all wonderful. ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> If you're on Twitter, I'm @quill_and_ink0 - I'd love to hear from you. 😘

Alec stretched out the next morning in Magnus's bed, sated and sore and deliciously exhausted. Magnus had Portaled them back to the apartment last night, neither of them bothering to dress before stepping through the swirl of magic. The moment they'd landed in the living room, Magnus had dropped the pile of their clothes and shoved Alec face-down over the arm of the couch, ass high in the air, a tendril of magic snaking around Alec's wrists and pulling them over his head and out of reach. Unbalanced as he was, with no way of regaining control, Alec could do nothing but shout and whimper into the cushions as the warlock dropped to his knees behind him and spread his ass wide, almost painfully so. Magnus had taken Alec apart, licking him open, thrusting his tongue inside him, catching every drop of his own come that slipped free, until Alec could do nothing but tip into the abyss, biting down into the couch cushion as his cock spurted down the side of the couch. Magnus had sucked his dick into his mouth, swallowing what little he hadn't spent over the upholstery, before standing and quickly jerking off over Alec's ass and lower back.

It had been rough and dirty and frantic and fucking perfect.

After making him come hard enough to see stars, Magnus had pulled him to his feet and kissed him deeply. They'd stumbled through the halls, hands groping, and tripped into Magnus's bed, Alec's legs spread wide over Magnus's thighs. They'd both dropped off to sleep in between lingering kisses. Despite only getting a few hours of sleep, that was the best night's sleep Alec could ever remember getting. He'd awoken that morning when Magnus slipped out of bed, dragging his nails over Alec's chest and catching his mouth in a rough kiss. "I'm going to make some tea," he murmured against Alec's lips. "Do you... want any coffee? Or something?"

Alec blinked in surprise and stared up at the warlock. Magnus glanced away, avoiding his eyes. "Um... yeah, coffee would be great. If you have any. If not, that's - it's not a big deal," he stammered, feeling oddly unsettled at the question.

"I do. Uh, have some. I'll just... I'll go grab that." Magnus seemed just as unsettled as he straightened up, snapping his fingers to conjure a pair of silk pants. Alec definitely didn't mourn a tiny bit as the warlock pulled them on. "You're, uh... if you want, you're welcome to use the shower. Before you head back to the Institute. If you want."

He disappeared through the bedroom door, pulling on a silk dressing gown as he left. Alec rolled over, staring up at the ceiling for a moment as he shoved back the odd flutter in his chest. It was one thing to fuck on every possible surface in the apartment and occasionally in the Institute, but this... Alec purposefully staying overnight at the warlock's apartment felt like an irreversible change in whatever fucked-up relationship they were undertaking. And now Magnus was making him coffee and offering him use of his shower? This was just supposed to be sex, nothing more.

_Is it still, though?_

Alec slammed the door shut on that traitorous thought and pushed himself out of bed, his muscles screaming as he stood. _Maybe a shower wouldn't be a bad idea._ He padded into the ensuite, a hint of self-consciousness making him pause at the shower door. _I should just go back to the Institute to shower..._ what _is that scent?_ Alec stepped into the shower and reached for the collection of bottles lining the wall, sniffing at each of them until he picked up a bottle of shampoo. Sandalwood, he realized - that shampoo was the intoxicating scent that lingered around Magnus and made Alec's head swim at every turn. _I suppose I could take a quick shower here instead._

He quickly turned the shower on and ducked under the spray, groaning as the hot water hit his aching muscles. He poured a small amount of the shampoo into his hand and sighed as the scent of the sandalwood curled through the air. He scrubbed it into his hair, his breath catching in his throat and his cock beginning to rise as he thought of going through his day smelling like the warlock.

"I'm so fucked up," he muttered to himself with a derisive chuckle, shaking his head. He quickly rinsed the shampoo from his hair and washed himself off with soap from another bottle. He turned the shower off and stepped out, immediately realizing that he didn't have a towel. He glanced guiltily over at what was clearly Magnus's towel, hesitating for a moment before grabbing it and drying himself off. He walked back out into the bedroom just as his clothes appeared on the floor. He picked up his boxers and slipped them on, reaching for his jeans when he paused, frowning as he heard raised voices out in the living room.

"The ley line under my home was intentionally corrupted," an unknown voice accused. Alec dropped his jeans and crept closer to the door of the bedroom. "I knew you were petty, I just didn't realize you'd go this far to make me look bad."

Alec pressed his hand to the door, pushing it open ever so slightly to try and hear a bit better, wincing at the creak it emitted. He paused for a moment, listening carefully, but as the conversation progressed, it didn't seem like Magnus or this mystery visitor heard it.

"If Asmodeus truly escaped from Edom, all of New York is in danger," Magnus was saying when Alec finally tuned back in to the conversation. "Now, as High Warlock, it's your -"

"My _job_ ," the visitor spat out, "is to keep my people safe, Bane. And if I have to banish problematic warlocks to the lower reaches of the Spiral Labyrinth for their crimes, then so be it. I know you're behind this, with or without Asmodeus's assistance. And it's only a matter of time until I prove it."

Alec listened as footsteps echoed towards the front hall, the door slamming behind him. He glanced over at his forgotten pile of clothes.

"I know you were listening. You might as well come out," Magnus called out.

Alec winced, sighing before he stepped out of the bedroom and gingerly walked out into the living room. Magnus was sprawled in the center of the couch, his robe hanging open as he stared contemplatively at the front door. He glanced over as Alec entered the room, his eyes blatantly dragging down Alec's body.

"Trouble?" Alec asked, pausing in the middle of the room. Magnus gestured for him to come closer.

"That was Lorenzo Rey, the new High Warlock of Brooklyn," Magnus said, watching as Alec slowly approached. "There was a party at his rather ostentatious mansion the other night which happens to be located directly over one of the city's ley lines. That line somehow became corrupted during the party and everyone there began to lose control of their magic."

"So Lorenzo thinks that you're the cause of it, along with... a Greater Demon? Asmodeus?" Alec prompted, stopping just out of Magnus's reach. The warlock's eyes darkened, his gaze focused on the low-slung waistband of Alec's boxers, and he spread his legs wide.

"Asmodeus and I... we have a history." Alec raised an eyebrow at him. Magnus crooked a finger to urge him closer. "Asmodeus is the most powerful prince of Hell and..." He glanced up as Alec stepped between his legs, reaching out and dragging his hand up the back of Alec's leg, pausing at the hem of his boxers. "He's my father."

Alec's eyes widened. "Your father?" he repeated, taking another step closer. He sucked in a sharp breath as the warlock's fingers slid under the thin fabric. "I knew every warlock had a demon parent, but... Asmodeus?" He swayed and caught his balance with a hand on Magnus's shoulder as Magnus pushed the leg of his boxers further up, brushing his fingertip over his crease.

"I'll need to track him down," Magnus murmured, watching his reactions. "His magic is fairly unique. If I can study the corrupted ley lines, I might be able to track him down."

"In that case, what are we waiting for?" Alec asked breathlessly, his fingers curling around the back of Magnus's neck.

The warlock's wandering fingers abruptly halted and he pulled back to stare up at Alec in surprise. "We?"

"Well, yeah... I mean, unless you don't want my help," Alec added quickly.

"No, no. I... your help would be welcome," Magnus told him. "It's just that, in order to investigate, we'll need to get into Lorenzo's mansion and he's not exactly going to just welcome us in. If we Portal in, he'll know immediately."

"We don't always need to use magic, you now," Alec pointed out with a slow smile,

"Breaking and entering, Lightwood?" Magnus teased, sliding to the edge of the chair and brushing a kiss to Alec's skin just below his navel.

"Definitely not," Alec retorted as Magnus slipped his fingers below the waistband of his boxers. "It just... it might be nice, wouldn't it, if the Head of the Institute were to go and introduce himself to the new High Warlock?"

Magnus stared up at him, a delighted smile slowly spreading across his face. He pushed the boxers over Alec's hips, letting them pool at his feel. Alec's heart pounded and his eyes fluttered when the warlock curled his fingers around his cock.

"Why, Alexander," he murmured, "I had no idea you could be so devious."

"Political, not devious," Alec corrected as Magnus gave him a firm stroke. " _Oh_ , shit. That feels good."

"Political and devious can go hand in hand, darling," Magnus pointed out, leaning in and dragging the tip of his tongue over the head of Alec's dick. Alec tightened his grip on Magnus's neck and tilted his head back as the warlock took him further into his mouth, his hand sliding over Alec's hip to dig into the firm muscle of his ass. Alec's eyes rolled back when Magnus swallowed, the head of Alec's dick nudging against the back of Magnus's throat.

" _Shit._ Fuck, your mouth is fucking incredible," Alec gasped out, his gaze glued on the sight of his cock disappearing between the warlock's lips, shiny with saliva. He reached down, dragging his thumb over Magnus's cheekbone, watching his cheeks hollow as he sucked. Magnus pulled back, sucking in a breath as he twisted his fist over the head of Alec's dick.

"I don't disagree, but we have a mansion to break into," Magnus reminded him as he released Alec's cock and sat back, arching an eyebrow.

Alec frowned down at him before he shoved him back against the couch and clambered onto his lap, his legs spread wide over Magnus's thighs. He loomed over the warlock and sank his fingers into his hair, yanking his head back.

"You want to fuck me," Alec whispered, leaning down and brushing his lips over Magnus's in a feather-light kiss. He rolled his hips, letting his spit-slick cock rut against Magnus's abs. "You want to sink so deep inside me, make me shout, fill me with your come -"

"Yes," Magnus murmured. "I do. But the ley lines..."

"We can be quick. We've been quick before," Alec pointed out as Magnus's hands slid over Alec's hips. He slipped his hand into Magnus's silk pants, pushing them down and circling the pad of his finger over the head of Magnus's dick.

"I don't want to be quick," Magnus told him with a sharp inhale, nipping at Alec's lips. "I'd want to take my time, take you apart piece by piece, slowly, _excruciatingly_ , make you come again and again and again until you can do nothing more than just lay back and take what I give you."

Alec shuddered. "Magnus -"

"However, we don't have the time for that just now. So for right now, I suppose I'll have to settle for your cock in my hand," Magnus said, sighing as he wrapped his fingers around both of their dicks at once, his hand suddenly slick. Alec stifled a moan against Magnus's mouth, tightening his grip on the warlock's hair. He captured Magnus's lips again in a rough kiss, hard and biting, chasing after the taste of tea in the warlock's mouth as the warlock stroked them together, his grip tight and firm.

"Hey..." Alec pulled Magnus's head back once more, gazing down at him. "Let me see them."

Magnus stared up at him, his hand pausing. "What...?"

"Let me see them," Alec repeated softly, tracing Magnus's eyebrow with a single finger. Magnus's eyes widened and his hand tightened on Alec's hip. Alec watched in awe as the glamour of the warlock's warm brown eyes melted away into his glittering gold cat's eyes. "You're so fucking gorgeous," he whispered breathlessly.

"I think you have a kink for warlock marks, Alexander," Magnus teased as he gave their cocks a tight squeeze.

" _Fuck_ \- no, it's just you," Alec promised him with a groan. "It's _only_ you."

"You do know what I like to hear, Shadowhunter," the warlock murmured, nipping at his jaw. "And for that, I'm going to make you come before we get on with the day."

"Are you _sure_ we don't have time for you to fuck me?" Alec asked, brushing a light kiss over Magnus's lips. "You could open me up, split me apart, hard and fast now, slow and lingering later -"

"You're a fucking cocktease," Magnus interrupted in a growl. He released Alec's hip and snapped his fingers. Alec felt his hole go loose and slick and he caught Magnus's mouth in a filthy kiss.

"C'mon, Magnus, I know you want to fuck me, I _know_ you do," he whispered against the warlock's lips, writhing in his lap. "I want your cock inside me, I _need_ you inside me, I need you to fill me up -"

"And I'm going to, darling," Magnus told him, biting at Alec's lips and jaw as he released their cocks, lining himself up. "I'm going to fill you up so completely and you're going to spend the rest of the day smelling like me and feeling me inside you. I'm going to make it _so_ good for you."

Alec threw his head back with a loud shout when Magnus thrust deep inside of him with one smooth motion. He clutched onto the warlock's shoulders as Magnus wrapped his hands around Alec's hips, immediately setting off on a fast and furious pace. Magnus slammed into his hole again and again, Alec's dick bouncing off his abs.

"Fuck, you feel so incredible," Magnus gasped, wrapping his arms around Alec's waist to hold him close. " _So_ hot and tight around my cock."

" _Oh_ , fuck, fuck, fuck - you're so goddamn big inside me, so fucking big!" Alec moaned, his fingers still twisted in the warlock's hair. He tugged Magnus's head back and captured his lips once more, licking into his mouth in breathless, panting kisses. "I _love_ it when you fuck me, you're so fucking perfect so deep inside me -"

"You were fucking created just for me, Shadowhunter, the perfect little hole for me to fuck and fill up," Magnus insisted, fucking himself deep into Alec's body and grinding against his prostate. "You're fucking _mine_ , Lightwood. You're mine and I'm never letting you go, ever."

"Don't - don't you fucking _dare_ let go, you bastard," Alec demanded. He unlocked his fingers from Magnus's hair and grabbed at his jaw, his fingertips tight against Magnus's skin. He bit at Magnus's mouth, his lips brushing against the warlock's as he spoke. "You can't fucking leave me, do you hear me? I fucking _need_ you -"

"I've got you, Alexander, I've got you," Magnus reassured him. "I'm not going anywhere, darling."

"Please..." Alec felt untethered and helpless, desperate in the warlock's arms. Magnus pressed hard kisses over Alec's jaw, his hands dragging down Alec's back to cup his ass, pulling his cheeks apart.

"Grab your cock, darling," Magnus instructed. Alec immediately wrapped his fingers around his dick, roughly jerking himself off. "Make yourself come. I want to feel you so tight around me as you come, squeezing the come out of me, filling you up -"

"Oh, _fuck -!_ " Magnus scraped his teeth over Alec's neck, sucking a tender mark into the skin as Alec's cock spilled over his fingers. Alec's muscles tightened almost painfully around Magnus's dick and aftershocks rattled down his limbs. The warlock stifled a curse against Alec's skin, pounding into his hole until his hips stuttered, fucking his come deep into Alec's body.

"I told you we had time to fuck," Alec murmured with a smirk, sighing when Magnus bit down on the racing pulse in his neck.

"Cocky bastard," Magnus retorted, giving Alec's ass a light slap. Alec stifled his moan against the warlock's hair, but there was no hiding the shiver that ran down his spine. "We still need to explore that little reaction," Magnus added.

"Fuck off," Alec grumbled self-consciously. He shifted on Magnus's lap, the warlock's dick still buried deep in his hole, his muscles beginning to twinge and protest, but he was utterly and completely unwilling to detangle himself, choosing instead to tilt Magnus's head back to kiss him once more. Magnus's hands dragged up Alec's back and down his sides, settling on his hips, his grip tight on Alec's skin. A comfortable silence settled around them as they traded slow, deep kisses, Alec's hips circling almost undetectably. Magnus sucked in a sharp breath, biting at Alec's lower lip.

"We _really_ don't have time for me to fuck you again, Shadowhunter," he pointed out in a whisper against Alec's jaw. Alec sighed unhappily, fully aware that the warlock was right.

"Yeah, I know. But it was worth a shot."

Magnus chuckled and stole another kiss as he sat up. Alec carefully unfolded his legs, shivering against when the warlock's cock slipped from his ass as he stood, immediately feeling the slow leak of come from his hole. Magnus held onto his waist while he steadied himself, his eyes unreadable as he stared up at Alec. He leaned in, pressing a kiss to the jut of Alec's hipbone before he stood as well. Alec stepped up to him, his lips brushing over Magnus's, waiting for the warlock to close the distance between them. He felt Magnus smile before his hand curved around Alec's jaw, tugging him into a searing kiss.

"Clothes, Alexander," he breathed. "You need to put on clothes."

"Spoilsport," Alec muttered, nipping at Magnus's lips. Magnus grinned and pushed him back towards the bedroom.

* * *

"Shadowhunter, I can't hold it much longer!" Magnus shouted, magic crackling from his fingertips as he struggled to redirect the corrupted ley lines of the city.

"I can't... Someone's locked me out!" Alec yelled back, his hands flying over the keyboard as he tried everything he could think of to access the system. He stood up sharply, looking over at the warlock. "I need to release it manually!"

"Then hurry the fuck up and do it!"

Alec ran over to the panel on the side wall and pulled the cover off, dropping it to the ground. He glanced over at Magnus, worry flooding his veins as he saw the warlock fighting to hold the ley lines in place. Turning back, he wrapped his fingers around the angelic core's lever, fighting to move it even an inch.

" _LIGHTWOOD!_ "

"I'm working on it!" Alec shouted, the edges of the lever biting into his palms. "It's rusted - it's rusted shut!" He yanked his jacket off his shoulders and dropped it to the ground, shoving his sleeve up over his bicep to reveal his strength rune. He pulled his stele out of his holster and quickly sketched over the rune, dropping the stele on top of his jacket as he gripped the lever with renewed fervor. "Come on... come on!" he muttered, straining against the centuries-old rust, gritting his teeth when he finally felt the lever begin to give.

" _ALEC!_ "

All at once, the lever moved, scraping and shrieking, rust flaking off as it slid home. The entire building shuddered and shook as the ley lines met the core, flooding the lines with angelic energy. Alec slid down the wall, suddenly exhausted and his arms trembling. He rolled over against the wall, his eyes widening as he watched Magnus drop to his knees. He pushed himself to his feet and tripped over to the warlock, both of them stumbling to the ground together. Magnus slumped against Alec's chest, his head dropping back onto Alec's shoulder.

"I've got you," Alec murmured, both of them panting to catch their breath. Magnus patted the outside of Alec's thigh, his fingers curling underneath to give his leg a squeeze.

"I know you do," he whispered. A slow smirk spread across his face. "Back between your legs again. Still my favorite place to be."

Alec chuckled lightly, ducking his head to nip at the warlock's ear before he looked out at the angelic core, shimmering and pulsing with energy. "We did it," he mumbled, his arm tight around Magnus's waist.

Magnus pinched his leg. " _I_ did it," he corrected. " _You_ helped."

"Don't be selfish," Alec retorted.

"I'm confident with sky-high self-esteem, not selfish. At least not in this instance," the warlock added with a sigh. "We should get upstairs and let your underlings know we didn't blow up the Institute."

"I think they'll have realized that by now," Alec pointed out. They both gingerly pushed themselves to their feet with a chorus of exhausted groans, slowly making their way up to the ops center. Alec's eyes widened when he saw Jace, Isabelle, and Clary facing off with Raj's group. "What's going on here?"

"Raj locked you out of the system," Jace told him, his jaw tight with fury. "Is it done?"

"The ley lines aren't corrupted anymore. I had to release the energy manually." Alec fixed Raj with a fierce glare. "Your actions nearly killed Magnus and me. If I hadn't been able to release the energy -"

"Your actions were already putting the Institute and every Shadowhunter in here at risk!" Raj spat out.

"You disobeyed a direct order," Alec said. "It was a necessary risk, and that risk was why I ordered the Institute to be evacuated. We wouldn't have been able to cleanse the ley lines without that risk." He gestured to a nearby group of Shadowhunters. "Take him into custody."

"Oh, what are you going to do, Lightwood? Banish us?" Raj demanded, his voice full of contempt as handcuffs were fastened around his wrists and his stele pulled from his holster.

"That's exactly what I plan on doing," Alec responded. "I think some time on Wrangel Island would be beneficial for you."

Vicious epithets filled the ops center as Raj and his group were dragged down to the cells to await transfer. Alec leaned against a nearby table as the room slowly cleared out, glancing over as Magnus slid into the chair next to him.

"Are you guys okay?" Clary asked as she, Isabelle, and Jace crowded around.

"Perfectly fine, Biscuit," Magnus replied, giving her a wink. "Just... very tired. It takes quite a bit of magic to redirect ley lines like that."

"You should get home and rest," Izzy insisted. She looked pointedly over at Alec. "The Head of the Institute should make sure you get home safely as thanks for helping us make the city safe again."

Alec glared over at her. His sister was about as subtle as a punch in the face.

"I'd appreciate that. Normally, I'd say I can make it home on my own, but at this point, even I have to admit that I'm a little wobbly after exerting all that magic," Magnus conceded.

"Are you sure you'll be all right?" Jace asked, glancing at Alec. "Can we call anyone for you? Catarina maybe?"

"No need. I'll be fine once I get home. It's just the... getting there that might be a bit dicey." Magnus pushed himself to his feet, steadying himself on the table.

"Last thing we need is the city's best warlock disappearing in a Portal somewhere," Jace said with a wry smile.

"Tell that to the new High Warlock," Magnus responded with a scoff.

"Lorenzo Rey can get eaten by a Raum demon for all we care. There's no way he could ever be on the same level as you," Alec interjected, his brain catching up to his mouth the second after he spoke. He forced his expression to remain neutral, mentally kicking himself as Jace, Izzy, Clary, and Magnus all looked over at him with wide eyes. "Uh... come on, let's get you home. You're not the only one who's exhausted after all that."

He quickly ushered Magnus out of the ops center, glaring daggers at the three Shadowhunters as he passed them. He kept a close eye on Magnus as they walked out of the front door, cataloguing every time Magnus reached out to steady himself against the wall or tables. "Are you sure you can create a Portal to get back to Brooklyn?" he asked when Magnus paused just outside the front door, tightly grasping the railing.

"Don't be insulting, Shadowhunter," the warlock scoffed.

"Then don't be stupid." Alec bit back a curse when Magnus raised his hand, his fingers trembling slightly, and reached out, catching the warlock's hands in both of his own. "Magnus, I'm serious. I don't want you to pass out or collapse or whatever mid-Portal."

"Lightwood, I've been managing my magic for centuries," he insisted softly. "I know when I've depleted too much to perform simple magic. I'm exhausted and shaky and in desperate need of sleep, but I'm not completely drained. I'm fine to get myself home."

"Are you -"

"If you ask if I'm sure one more time, I'm turning you into a cat," Magnus threatened, pinching Alec's arm with his free hand.

"No, you wouldn't," Alec disagreed. He grinned suddenly as the warlock cast him a withering glare. "You wouldn't fuck a cat." Magnus burst out laughing.

"You're an idiot," he muttered fondly, shaking his head. Alec released Magnus's hand, letting his own settle against his lower back.

"Go ahead then. Make the Portal."

A moment later, they were stepping through the swirl of magic to land in the warlock's bedroom, thankfully so as Magnus immediately collapsed onto the bed, laying back with a groan.

"No, hey, come on, you can't go to sleep wearing all of those clothes," Alec protested, reaching for him. "There's no way that's going to be comfortable."

"I don't care about comfortable, I just want to sleep," Magnus grumbled, but he let Alec pull him into a seated position. Alec caught his hand once more when he raised it to snap his fingers.

" _Stop._ No more magic," Alec ordered, letting a hint of his 'Head of the Institute' voice color his tone. Magnus looked up at him in surprise for a moment before a sly smirk crept onto his lips.

"Why, Alexander, are you trying to undress me?" he asked suggestively. Alec felt his cheeks heat and glared at him.

"That's exactly what I'm trying to do so you can get some sleep, you asshole," he retorted, unbuttoning the first of a thousand buttons fastening Magnus's shirt. Magnus's hands settled on the sides of Alec's thighs, gently squeezing the tight muscle.

"While I'd greatly appreciate you undressing me on any other day, I genuinely am too exhausted to fuck you tonight," he murmured regretfully, his fingers creeping around to brush over the very tops of Alec's thighs.

"I'm not here so you can fuck me," Alec told him, methodically unbuttoning the warlock's shirt. "I'm here because I was worried about you getting home safely after all that, and I'm undressing you because I want you to be comfortable so you can get some rest."

"If I didn't know better, I'd almost say you cared," Magnus commented as Alec pushed the shirt off his shoulders and down his arms. Alec stood up sharply and stared down at him.

"What? What are you - of course I fucking care, you dick," Alec retorted. "Now stand up."

"Do you now?" Magnus asked as Alec grabbed his hands and tugged him to his feet. He twisted his fingers into Alec's shirt while Alec began unfastening his pants.

"Don't make a big deal about it," Alec muttered self-consciously, pushing the warlock's pants over his hips and onto the floor. He held onto Magnus's arms as he toed off his shoes and continued, "I just... it's just because you're great at fucking me, that's all."

"That's all," Magnus echoed, his fingers tight on Alec's arms.

Alec's mouth went dry as he gazed at him, fully and entirely aware that the warlock was completely and utterly naked in his arms and fucking gorgeous. After a moment, Magnus stepped forward, brushing a soft kiss over Alec's lips. Alec reached for his waist just as the warlock pulled away, climbing back into the bed with an exhausted sigh. Alec swayed towards him, feeling oddly empty as he watched Magnus settle back against the pillows, the covers pulled up to his stomach and his eyes slipping closed. A muscle tensed in Alec's jaw and he turned away to leave.

"Where are you going?"

Alec turned back, frowning. "Uh... back to the Institute? To get some rest myself?"

"And how are you getting back to the Institute?" the warlock asked, his eyes barely open as he watched Alec. "Walking?"

"Well -"

"Alec, you're as exhausted as I am. If you start walking back to the Institute as you are, you'll pass out halfway there," Magnus told him bluntly. "I don't want to be responsible for the Head of the Institute collapsing into the East River. Just strip down, get in, get some sleep, and head back tomorrow morning."

"What - how - uh, are you sure?" Alec stammered.

"Very, yes. I'm still too tired to fuck you tonight, but, again, you need to get some sleep," the warlock insisted, flipping open the covers and gesturing for Alec to get in. Alec yanked his shirt over his head and fumbled with his jeans, quickly undressing before Magnus could change his mind. He gingerly clambered into the bed, laying back as Magnus gave a wave of his hand, dousing the lights.

" _Stop doing fucking magic!_ " Alec hissed, grabbing at his hand and yanking the warlock against his side.

"Relax, Alexander, I'm fine," Magnus murmured, settling against him, resting his head on Alec's shoulder. Silence stole over the room and Alec's eyes began slipping shut. "You know, I meant what I said earlier."

Alec frowned, forcing himself back to consciousness. "You've said a lot today. What are you talking about?"

"This morning, when I said I wasn't letting you go," Magnus murmured against Alec's chest. "I'm not. At all. You're mine."

"I meant what I said, too," Alec responded instantly. "I don't want you to let me go. I don't want you to leave me."

Magnus hummed thoughtfully, stretching his leg over Alec's, his hand drifted down Alec's abdomen to curl around his cock. Alec's arms tightened around the warlock and his dick made a valiant effort to rise past his fatigue. He cleared his throat.

"You said -"

"I know." Magnus gave him a light stroke, his thumb circling over the head, and he leaned up to scrape his teeth over the corner of Alec's jaw. Alec twisted his head to catch Magnus's mouth, stifling a soft sound of surprise with his lips. Magnus kissed him again, his fingers dragging slowly over the length of Alec's dick. "Just nice to hold onto. Play with. Tease," the warlock whispered against Alec's mouth.

"You _are_ a tease," Alec mumbled, sucking in a sharp breath.

"Get some sleep, Alexander," Magnus breathed, laying back against Alec's shoulder, his hand warm on Alec's cock. Alec sighed and shifted under the covers, the warlock pressed tightly against his side.

"You're such a fucking dick," Alec muttered, fighting and failing to fight against the exhaustion trying to drag him under.

"You love my dick, Alexander."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My darlings, my loves, my pandas and pups. What a fucking year 2020 was. There were ups and downs for all of us, some more than others, and the world fell to shit in so many ways. It's incredibly stereotypical to say "New year, time for change! New year brings new things!" but at this point, that's literally all we can hope to see. I can't thank you all enough for spending your time and energy with me, our two favorite boys, and these ridiculous fics I keep writing. Seeing your kudos, comments, and tweets make my heart so incredibly happy and it's been such a joy to provide these brief respites in between the insanity that filled 98% of the year.
> 
> I hope you've all had safe, healthy, and happy holiday seasons, and I wish nothing but the absolute best for each and every one of you in the coming year. Now... let's kick off 2021 with a bang. 😏
> 
> As always, if you're on Twitter, I'm @quill_and_ink0 - I'd love to hear from you. 😘
> 
>  **EDITED TO ADD:**  
>  Major thanks to one of my lovely Twitter friends for this suggestion - I've added a tag for mildly dubious consent in this chapter. Alec is very much into the sex and does not try to stop or deter Magnus in any way, but Magnus technically does not ask or wait for consent, nor is there really any foreplay leading up to the sex that would communicate Alec's consent. If that is a trigger for you in any way or if you would prefer to not read content without explicit consent, **please stop reading when Alec answers his phone.** Our boys will be back in the next chapter with absolutely and explicitly 150% consensual sex (and _FEELS!_ ) in the next chapter! ❤️

"You know it's creepy to stare at someone while they're sleeping, right?"

Alec didn't bother hiding his smile - the warlock's eyes were still closed and he was sprawled on his back, one arm thrown over his head and the other draped over his stomach. "Not if that someone doesn't know I'm looking at them _because_ they're asleep."

Magnus's eyes cracked open and he glanced over at Alec, his lips quirking into a tiny smile. "I always know when you're looking, Shadowhunter," he murmured, crooking his finger to gesture Alec closer.

Alec shifted onto one elbow and leaned in, Magnus's fingers threading into his hair as he ghosted his lips over the warlock's. Magnus's grip on his hair tightened and he pulled Alec into a hard kiss. Alec grabbed his hip to steady himself, his fingers tight on the warm skin as Magnus bent his leg and pressed against the outside of Alec's thigh. Alec shivered when he felt the warlock's hard cock slide against his own.

"What a way to wake up," Magnus whispered with a smirk when they broke apart. Alec grinned and settled on top of him, dropping another kiss to the corner of Magnus's mouth.

"How are you feeling after last night?" he asked.

"Much better now that I've slept," the warlock said, brushing his fingers through Alec's hair. Alec let his eyes slip closed, the soothing motions calming in the morning sunlight filtering through the half-drawn curtains. "I meant to ask you... what did you tell the Council?"

"Hmm?"

"The Council? About the position and... moving to Alicante, all that?"

"Oh. Uh..." Alec opened his eyes and looked down at Magnus. "I turned it down."

Magnus's eyes widened and his glamour slowly melted away. "You turned down the Council position? Why?"

Alec shrugged awkwardly. "I didn't want it."

Magnus's eyebrow arched up. "You didn't _want_ it? The Clave's golden boy didn't want a promotion?"

Alec frowned. "Don't be an ass, I'm not the Clave's golden boy. I just... I'm not ready to leave New York yet and... you know, and everyone here."

The warlock hummed softly and his fingers curled around the back of Alec's neck. "Everyone?" he repeated.

"Everyone," Alec breathed.

"Including...?" Magnus prompted, drawing Alec closer until there was barely an inch separating their lips.

" _Everyone_ ," Alec insisted. He tried to lean in to kiss Magnus once more, but the warlock's fingers quickly tightened in Alec's hair, holding him immobile.

"What does 'everyone' include, Alexander?" he asked quietly.

" _You._ It fucking includes you. Of course it's you." Alec barely got the words out before Magnus yanked him into a fierce kiss.

"It fucking better, darling," he whispered against Alec's lips. Alec moved to deepen their kiss, a pathetic whine escaping him when Magnus caught him with a hand tight around his throat.

"Let's put that gorgeous mouth to better use, Alexander," Magnus told him, a wicked glint in his eye. Alec grinned down at him, suddenly breathless as the warlock gave him a gentle push. He quickly slid down Magnus's body, pushing the covers off of them as he went and letting the sunlight dance across the warlock's skin. He dropped soft kisses over Magnus's collarbone, chest, stomach, and the jut of his hip before he finally settled between his legs, his arms draped across the tops of Magnus's thighs to hold him in place. Alec ducked his head, grazing his lips over the head of Magnus's cock, already slick and red, straining upwards. "Don't you dare fucking tease me, Lightwood."

Alec rested his cheek on the dip of the warlock's hip and craned his neck to look up at him, catching his eye to make sure Magnus saw as he slowly and deliberately dragged his tongue up the length of Magnus's cock. Something dangerous flashed in the warlock's green-gold cat eyes and he fisted his fingers in Alec's hair, holding him steady as he slid his cock deep into Alec's mouth. The head of his dick nudged against the back of Alec's throat and he fought back the tears that sprang to his eyes, forcing himself to breathe in deeply through his nose. "So good - _so_ fucking good for me, my darling," Magnus groaned as Alec's throat spasmed around him.

Alec whimpered and Magnus pulled him back _just_ as he felt himself begin to gag. He sucked in a sharp breath and rushed back in, closing his lips around the head of Magnus's cock. He circled his tongue around the slick head, dipping the tip of his tongue into Magnus's slit. Bitterness slipped over his taste buds and he hollowed his cheeks, sucking hard. His heart jumped in his chest when Magnus gasped, his hips lifting off the bed and chasing into his mouth.

" _Fuck_ , your mouth is so perfect," Magnus whispered, his breath harsh as Alec sucked him off with renewed vigor. "I'm so fucking glad you pissed me off that day in your office, just so I could fuck you against the wall, so we could start this, just so we could get _here_ , with your fucking perfect mouth on my cock _just_ like that -"

"Yeah? You like my mouth on your dick?" Alec asked breathlessly, staring up at Magnus. He wrapped his fingers around the warlock's cock and jerking him off, hard and fast.

Magnus's fingers tightened in Alec's hair, almost to the point of pain. " _Oh_ , shit - I fucking love it, I _love_ it. Finally gets you to shut the fuck up. Except I kind of like it when you get mouthy," he added, almost shyly, smiling down at Alec. He hissed as Alec's fist twisted over the head of his dick. " _Fuck_ \- I'm pretty sure you'd be boring as hell if you weren't you, talking back and being as fucking snarky as you are."

Alec grinned. "And here I thought you hated it when I didn't just immediately do whatever you said."

"Absolutely not, darling," Magnus murmured. He gave a small smirk. "If that were the case, I wouldn't still be fucking you all these weeks later."

Alec dragged his tongue up Magnus's dick, relishing the resulting hitch in both the warlock's hips and breath. "Thank the Angel you still are," he whispered, a thrill running through him at the fond look in Magnus's eyes.

Magnus let his fingers drift over Alec's cheekbone before he carefully nudged Alec's fingers off his cock, letting his own replace them. He tapped Alec's lips with the head of his cock. Alec quickly darted his tongue out, catching the drop of precome before it slid down his dick. "I want to come on your face, Shadowhunter," he said softly. "Can I do that?"

" _Yes_ ," Alec breathed instantly.

"On the floor, my darling, on your knees," Magnus instructed gently. Alec quickly scrambled off the bed and onto the plush carpet, reaching out and letting his fingers curl around the backs of the warlock's calves as he stood. Magnus carded his fingers through Alec's hair and wrapped his other hand around his cock. "You're so good for me, Alexander, you do so well for me," he whispered, giving himself quick, firm strokes. A wash of heat rushed over Alec's body at the praise and he leaned in, pressing a kiss to Magnus's hip to stifle the whimper that threatened to slip free.

The warlock's breath was ragged when he tugged on Alec's hair, pulling him back. "I'm going to come, Shadowhunter," he told him breathlessly. "I'm going to come all over that gorgeous face, I'm going to fucking mark you, you're _mine_ , Lightwood, and everyone's going to know it -" He threw his head back with a deep groan as his dick pulsed in his hand. Alec shuddered and closed his eyes when he felt streaks of come land on his face, spattering hot and sticky over his cheeks, lips, and chin, dripping down onto his chest. His tongue darted out, licking over the bitter tackiness on his lips.

Still panting, Magnus used the hand tangled in Alec's hair to pull him closer and Alec pressed his face against the warlock's stomach. Magnus snapped his fingers and Alec immediately wrapped a slick hand around his own cock, achingly hard and feeling as though he was ready to burst. "Jerk yourself off, darling, come on," he instructed, his nails gently scratching at Alec's scalp. "I love to see you come undone, I fucking love to see you lose control. So fucking gorgeous for me when you come so hard for me, darling -"

Alec spilled over his fingers onto the floor with a breathy sob, his muscles trembling as he clutched at Magnus's thigh with his free hand. In that moment, he would have sworn that he would do anything for this man, anything he asked of Alec. Magnus carefully brushed his fingers through Alec's hair for a few quiet moments, letting Alec catch his breath before he guided Alec's gaze to meet his own with a finger under his chin. "Stand up, Alexander," he said. Alec stood on wobbly legs and the warlock pulled him into a slow, dizzying kiss, one that left Alec reeling when Magnus finally pulled away.

"Shower's yours," he murmured against Alec's lips. "I'll make coffee."

Alec mumbled his nonsensical assent and watched as the warlock walked out of the bedroom, waving one hand to conjure a short silk robe around his shoulders as he stepped into the hall. He sighed and hung his head for a moment before he shuffled into the bathroom, methodically washing himself and scrubbing Magnus's sandalwood shampoo into his hair. What in the actual _fuck_ were they doing? What was this? They'd been fucking now for weeks - how long were they going to continue doing this? All Alec knew for sure was that he didn't want it to stop. He had no idea how he'd go on if the warlock woke up one day and decided he was finished with Alec. His heart pounded faster at the thought and he pushed it away.

He turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, once more using Magnus's towel to dry himself off as he stepped back out into the bedroom. He stared down at the pile of his clothes on the floor, sighing as he absently rubbed the towel over his hair.

"Lightwood!" The warlock's voice filtered in distantly from the kitchen.

"Yeah?" Alec called out, dropping the towel onto the floor and reaching for his clothes. He pulled on his boxers and picked up his jeans to feel his phone buzzing in the pocket.

"Lightwood?"

"What?" Alec responded, raising his voice slightly as he slipped his phone out, rolling his eyes at the barrage of texts from Isabelle. He scrolled through the multitude of eggplant and sweat drop emojis, the corners of his lips curling at the absurdity of her suggestive texts.

" _SHADOWHUNTER!_ "

"God _damn_ it, _WHAT?!_ " Alec bellowed irritably, throwing his jeans onto the floor and stomping out into the kitchen. Magnus turned and looked over at him, his eyes dragging down Alec's bare chest.

"How do you take your coffee?" he asked simply.

"What the fuck?" Alec demanded, his eyes wide as he tossed his phone onto the island in the center of the kitchen.

"Coffee, Alexander. How do you take it?"

"You were screaming for me to come in here to ask how I take my coffee?" Alec repeated.

Magnus frowned. "I wasn't screaming. I wanted you to come in here so I _wasn't_ shouting through the apartment to ask."

Alec glared at him as the warlock sauntered closer. "You were _just_ repeatedly shouting for me to come in here."

"Yes, so I wasn't shouting to ask how you take your coffee," Magnus calmly explained, looping one arm around Alec's waist, lifting the other to ruffle through his damp hair.

"You're fucking infuriating," Alec grumbled, leaning in and stealing a hard kiss.

"That depends on your point of view. Now, coffee?" Magnus asked again, biting at Alec's lip.

"Just some sugar, no milk," Alec responded as his phone began to buzz on the counter. Magnus gave Alec's ass a quick squeeze as he stepped away, and Alec swatted at his hand as he answered the call.

"Lightwood." Alec's eyes stayed locked on Magnus as the warlock turned back to the opposite counter to fix their drinks.

"Hello, sir, this is Andrew Underhill -"

"Underhill!" Alec burst out, slapping his forehead. He'd completely forgotten that the Shadowhunter was transferring to the New York Institute effective today. In an instant, Magnus was in front of him, his eyes hard and glamoured once more. "Yes, I am so sorry, it's been a crazy few days here and I just... I had a few things to take care of."

"Not a problem at all, really."

"Are you at the Institute now?" Alec asked, looking at Magnus as he stepped closer.

"What's going on?" he demanded in a whisper.

Alec covered the speaker of his phone and responded, "I forgot that a Shadowhunter was transferring to New York today, that's all."

"Yes, I just arrived through the Portal," Underhill said, his voice slightly staticky over the line.

"Underhill?" Magnus interrupted furiously. "That Shadowhunter from Los Angeles who wanted to fuck you?"

"Goddammit, Bane, he didn't want to fuck me," Alec insisted in a frantic whisper, turning away from him and back to the call. "Great, that's great, uh -"

Alec sucked in a sharp breath when the warlock yanked his boxers down and snapped his fingers, his hole instantly loose and ready as Magnus shoved him forward against the counter. "You're fucking _mine_ , Alexander," Magnus hissed into the ear not occupied with his phone. He spread Alec's ass wide and roughly pushed into him.

"Sir? Are you still there?"

Alec dropped his head to the counter, gritting his teeth as the warlock fucked him open, sliding deep into his body. "Yeah, I'm - _oh_ \- I'm still here, I'm here," he responded, his voice strained in his own ears. Magnus reached up and wrapped his hand around Alec's throat, squeezing tightly as he pulled Alec back against him.

"Get rid of him, Shadowhunter," the warlock ordered quietly, his voice dark and dangerous as he slowly withdrew.

"Uh, Underhill, go to - to the Armory and... speak with Isabelle," Alec stammered, struggling to catch his breath as Magnus steadily thrust back into him. "She'll get you set up with... with weapons and she'll - _nngh_ \- point you to a room."

"Yes, sir, I'll do that."

"Excellent, you do that - _oh_ , right there - there, and I'll... uh, I'll come find you when I get back," Alec told him breathlessly. He ended the call without waiting for a response and dropped the phone onto the counter. "You fucking bastard," he snarled over his shoulder.

"Don't you _fucking forget_ who owns you, Shadowhunter," Magnus spat out, his hips snapping deep into Alec's hole for emphasis. "No one else gets to touch you. _He_ doesn't get to fucking touch you."

"You goddamn, jealous, possessive _asshole_ ," Alec groaned, arching his back. His head swam and he fought to relax his muscles as Magnus fucked him relentlessly. "He's not -"

"You belong to _me_ ," the warlock insisted. He finally released Alec's throat and shoved him face-down onto the counter with a firm hand on the back of his neck.

"I know - I do, I fucking do!" Alec cried out, his fingers scrabbling against the granite countertop. His eyes squeezed shut, his cheek pressed against the cool stone. "I don't want him or anyone else, you know that!"

"And yet you fucking let him transfer to New York, to _my_ fucking city," Magnus retorted, grinding deep into Alec's body.

"It's my fucking city too!" The warlock's next thrust sent Alec onto his toes, reaching for the far edge of the island, a loud shout echoing throughout the kitchen.

"Which makes it that much worse that you brought him here," Magnus whispered furiously. "This is _our_ city, and you didn't think twice about transferring him."

"He's a good Shadowhunter," Alec said, his heart pounding. "That's it, that's all I care about." The warlock stayed silently, fucking Alec hard and fast. "He's not _you_. No one's you. No one even _compares_ to you."

Magnus suddenly stilled, fucking deep into Alec's hole with a near-silent gasp. Alec could feel his thighs trembling against the backs of his own as he came inside Alec, his hands tight on Alec's neck and waist. His cock was painfully hard, pressed uncomfortably against the side of the counter. He swallowed a whine and reached back, letting his fingers graze against the back of the warlock's wrist, Magnus's fingers digging into Alec's waist in response.

"Bane..."

"I'm sorry, okay?" The words were soft, whispered into the air between them. Alec frowned and pushed off the countertop. Magnus was still buried in his body and he felt his cock shift inside of him. The moan slipped out before he could catch it and Magnus brushed a hot kiss to the back of Alec's shoulder. Alec let his hand drift back and press against the warlock's hip, giving him a gentle push. Magnus sighed and carefully pulled out of Alec. "I'm sorry."

"Magnus..." Alec winced as he straightened up, his entire body aching at the warlock's rough treatment, and turned in Magnus's arms, letting his hands settle onto his hips. "I don't know how many times I have to fucking tell you that I don't want anyone else. It's just you. It's _only_ you."

"I saw the way he looked at you," Magnus protested quietly. Alec curled his hand around the warlock's neck, letting his thumb brush over his cheekbone. 

"He can look all he wants, but I'm never looking back," Alec insisted, pulling Magnus against him. "I'm only ever looking at you."

Magnus's eyes widened and his glamour disappeared in a blink, golden-green cat eyes warm and glittering as they stared at him. Alec's breath stuttered in his chest - he was fucking _stunning_.

"Is that so?" he whispered, running his hands up Alec's sides.

"I don't think I'll ever want anyone else," Alec confessed almost silently, desperately wanting to look away, to hide every emotion that threatened to come forth, and completely unable to do so. "I'm... you're it. For me."

Magnus's mouth moved soundlessly for a moment before he leaned in, catching Alec's mouth in a searing kiss. Alec's hand slid into his hair, fisting in the silk-soft strands and yanking Magnus closer to him. His dick slid into the dip of the warlock's hip and he moaned into Magnus's mouth. The warlock smiled and nipped at Alec's lips. "I've got you, Alexander," he promised softly, his fingers drifting over Alec's hard cock for a moment before taking him in hand.

"Please, please, please," Alec begged, his knees trembling at the firm grip.

"I've got you, my darling," Magnus repeated reassuringly, dropping intoxicating kisses onto Alec's lips. Alec's eyes slipped closed and he tried to return the kisses, half a second delayed, his hips rocking into Magnus's strokes.

" _Fuck._ You drive me fucking _insane_ , you know that?" Alec gasped out, clutching at the warlock's arms.

"I know, Shadowhunter. It's part of my charm," Magnus teased, his wrist twisting over the slick head of Alec's dick. Alec cried out and his knees collapsed. Magnus caught him with a quick arm around his waist and he carefully pressed Alec back against the counter to hold him steady, his hand never ceasing its movements. "I fucking love this. I love when you're _so_ fucking desperate for me."

"Always, I always am. I always want you - _shit_ \- always, it's always you - _oh,_ fuck, fuck, _fuck -!_ " Alec threw his head back with a shout and came, his cock spurting over the warlock's fingers.

" _Oh,_ you were so close," Magnus murmured in wonder, his hand slowing, milking out the last few drops from Alec's dick. Alec whined and curled in on Magnus, tucking his face into the curve of Magnus's neck. He dragged his teeth over the soft skin, and Magnus chuckled lightly. "I've got you, my darling," he whispered, gently pulling Alec into his arms.

They stayed there for several long minutes, arms and legs entangled, leaning on the island, until Alec's breath settled. He kissed Magnus's neck, and again, his lips lingering. "You can't keep getting jealous and pissed off at me because I talk to the Shadowhunters who report to me," he finally murmured into the warm skin.

Magnus tensed in his arms. "I don't like how he looks at you," he said.

Alec sighed and pulled away from him. "Do I look at him the way he looks at me?" he asked, catching the warlock's eye.

Magnus looked away. "No," he muttered.

"Then fucking _trust_ me," Alec insisted, his hands smoothing over Magnus's chest. "I don't want him. I've never wanted him. _You're_ the one that's in my fucking head every day and every night."

"Alec..."

"Magnus, come on," Alec wheedled. "If we're going to keep doing...whatever this is, then I need you to fucking trust me when I say there's no one else."

Magnus leaned in and captured his mouth once more. Alec let himself sink into the kiss, sweet and lingering and warm, the warlock's arms around him and holding him close. "I trust you," Magnus whispered against his lips. His fingers slid into Alec's hair and gave a light tug. "Just don't fuck me over, my darling," he added, the tiniest warning and a slight hint of insecurity in his voice

Alec grinned and kissed him again. "I'm not going anywhere, you asshole," he promised.

* * *

"Alec!"

He ignored his sister's voice and continued walking into his office.

"Hey, big brother!" Alec grimaced as Isabelle followed him in and closed the door behind her. "So... stayed at Magnus's?"

"Don't tell me you're surprised, you practically threw me at him last night," Alec grumbled, sliding into the chair at his desk, hiding a smile when he felt Magnus's come in his slick crease. _I'm just as fucking twisted as he is._

"You're welcome for that," Izzy responded airily, flinging herself into a chair on the opposite size of his desk. "How is your boyfriend, by the way?"

He glared sharply at her. "He's not my boyfriend," he retorted.

She glared right back and ticked off her points on her fingers. "You're spending nights with him - a _lot_ of nights. You're constantly distracted, especially when he's around. You've been sleeping with him for ages now. I'd even bet you've even promised him that you're not going to see anyone else. Right?"

"I mean -"

"Yeah, you're dating him," Isabelle reiterated, throwing one leg over the other. "You're cute together."

"Oh, shut up," Alec muttered as he looked away, his stomach flip-flopping uncomfortably.

"Don't worry, big brother, I won't say anything to him or anyone else. I'll let you two figure all that out on your own," she told him, sighing as she looked down at her nails. "But you guys _are_ dating, so just keep that in mind for the next time you see him."

"Shut _up._ "


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk where all this came from. I'd apologize, buttttt I'm not sorry lol. I hope y'all enjoyyyy. 😏❤️
> 
> If you're on Twitter, I'm @quill_and_ink0 - I'd love to hear from you. 😘

In hindsight, Alec really shouldn't have opened a tab at the Hunter's Moon. Izzy had dragged them all out that night so her mundane boyfriend could meet the family - _fucking jewelers, seriously? She couldn't come up with a better story?_ Alec's stress levels were sky high with everything going on with the Owl and he was absolutely not an experienced drinker, not to mention his every thought was filled with Magnus. Combine all that with generous pours from the bartender, and Alec's head was spinning and fuzzy. 

He'd spent nearly every night of the last week and a half in Brooklyn, bent over the kitchen table, crammed onto the couch, hands and knees on the floor, and tangled together in bed until they both fell back onto the sheets, sweaty and sated and breathlessly exhilarated. Each time, Magnus inevitably waved a lazy hand over them, cleaning their skin with half a thought before tugging Alec against him or rolling towards him to curl up against Alec's side. Each morning, Alec delayed his exit as long as possible. His mind kept replaying Isabelle's words and he found himself wondering if she was possibly right. More than once, he caught his fingers drifting over the warlock's face as he slept, tracing his jaw, cheekbone, and brow, allowing his mind to imagine what things might be like if they were actually together.

That night, he'd somehow stumbled back to the pool tables, glass of whiskey in hand, blurrily watching the pool players until he came to realize he was staring at Underhill. _He can look all he wants, but I'm never looking back. I'm only ever looking at you._

"Sir?"

Alec blinked. "Huh?"

Underhill swam into focus in front of him. "I asked if you're okay. Do you need help getting back to your table?"

"Oh. Yes. No. Nooo." Alec slowly shook his head. "I mean, I might fall over. This wall is mighty sturdy. But I'm _fine_ ," he repeated, carefully enunciating his words.

"Can I... help you get back to your table?"

"That would be bad," Alec told him bluntly. _He is kind of good-looking._ "Jace and Izzy would never let me hear the end of it if they saw me drunk."

Underhill smiled and glanced around the room. "Why don't I call you a cab?" he offered kindly. "If anyone asks, I'll let them know you got called away on Institute business."

"Really? That would be... that's very nice." Alec stared down into his drink, making no attempt to move as Underhill reached out for the glass, his fingers brushing over Alec's as he took the drink and deposited it on a nearby table.

"I really think it would be a good idea for you to get back and get some sleep," he explained, placing one hand between Alec's shoulder-blades and carefully guiding him towards the back door.

"I should probably drink water too, huh?" Alec asked, tripping against the edge of the pool table. Underhill caught him with a quick hand around his side.

"Yes, sir, lots of water," he confirmed, pushing open the door. Alec groaned when the chill night air hit his face and he flung his arms wide, throwing himself entirely off-balance and against Underhill's chest. " _Whoa_ , easy there, easy," Underhill teased, his hands tight on Alec's arms as Alec regained his balance.

"Sorry," Alec muttered, letting himself linger against the other Shadowhunter for just a moment. It would be so much easier to be with another Shadowhunter, even if that Shadowhunter was another man. Underhill had proved himself to be an excellent Shadowhunter in the week and a half since transferring, a calm, reassuring presence in the always-chaotic spaces of the New York Institute, and Alec had already found himself relying on the other man's opinions and insight. It would be _so_ much easier...

But he wasn't Magnus.

Alec absently shrugged off Underhill's grip, swaying slightly as he blinked and watched Underhill step into the street, hailing an approaching cab. He remained silent as the cab slowed to a stop in front of him. Underhill opened the rear door and held it open as Alec gingerly clambered into the cab, waving off the other Shadowhunter's helping hand. He rested his swimming head back against the headrest, only paying half-attention as Underhill gave the address of a building across the street of the Institute, away from prying mundane eyes.

"You good, sir?" he asked Alec, still holding the door open.

_It would be so much easier to invite him back, to get to know him better..._

"Yeah. You're a good man, Underhill," Alec muttered, barely able to meet his eye. "I appreciate this."

Underhill gave him a small smile. "Don't forget about the water, sir," he reminded Alec. He closed the taxi door and knocked on the roof. Alec sighed and closed his eyes as the cab set off. His mind danced over his time with Magnus. They'd been fucking for nearly a month and a half at this point - it was almost impossible to believe the warlock still just saw him as nothing more than a great fuck. Alec had completely overthrown the Clave's expectations, traditions, and standard practices as the Head of the Institute. Maybe it was time to overthrow social expectations as well. Maybe it was worth just... trying.

He leaned forward, forcing himself to focus enough to give the cabbie the correct address. He leaned back, his heart beating just a bit faster as the cabbie redirected.

* * *

A short while later, Alec was ascending the final set of stairs up to Magnus's loft, carefully placing one foot in front of the other. He pulled out his stele, quickly sweeping it across his _iratze_ in a desperate hope it would help stave off the dull headache slowly building from all the liquor. He tucked it back into his holster and quickly knocked on the door, leaning against the doorframe as he waited. It seemed like it took forever for the door to swing open and then Magnus was there, looking at him in surprise.

"Lightwood?"

A crooked smile spread across Alec's face. "Hi." He shoved himself off the wall and crowded against the warlock, pushing him back against the wall just inside the door, kicking the door shut behind them, and kissing him deeply. Magnus's hands landed on Alec's hips, holding him tightly as they kissed.

"You taste like a distillery," he mumbled against Alec's mouth.

"Oh. Uh. Sorry. I was at the Hunter's Moon tonight. Had a few drinks," Alec explained apologetically, pulling away.

"Did you now." It wasn't a question, and Magnus's fingers dug into Alec's waist. "With whom?"

"Isabelle, Jace, and my mom. Izzy was introducing us to her mundane boyfriend." Alec ducked his head and nuzzled against Magnus's neck, sucking lightly over the thudding pulse. "She told him we were jewelers."

Magnus burst out laughing, and Alec grinned against the warm skin. "Jewelers? Seriously?" His hands slipped underneath Alec's shirt, hot and branding into Alec's winter-chilled skin.

"Apparently, he saw her electrum whip around her wrist, asked about it, and she panicked and said she made it and it was a family business or something like that," Alec told him, dragging his teeth over Magnus's neck.

"That's just incredible." Magnus was still chuckling as the tips of his fingers dipped below Alec's waistband. Maybe it was the multiple whiskies he'd imbibed, but Alec felt remarkably reckless in that moment.

"Underhill was there too."

The warlock's fingers froze. "...really."

"Mhm." Alec dragged the tip of his tongue over the tight tendon beneath his lips. "We talked for a bit. He helped me sneak out."

"And did he... sneak out as well?" Magnus asked carefully, tilting his head to one side. Alec hummed in delight at the stretched expanse of skin and pressed his lips to it.

"I don't know. He put me in a cab so I could go back to the Institute. I came here instead." Alec nipped at the soft skin just below the corner of the warlock's jaw. Magnus stayed silent, his fingertips tight on Alec's back. "He's uh... he's pretty good-looking."

Magnus took a measured breath. Alec could feel his jaw tensing beneath his lips. "You think so?" he asked flatly.

"You don't? He's fit, nice hair, great smile..." Magnus scoffed, looking away. "I thought about asking him to come back to the Institute with me, maybe get to know him a bit better -" He gasped when Magnus wrapped a swift hand round his throat and shoved him back against the opposite wall.

"I know what you're fucking doing, Lightwood," he snapped. "You're trying to goad me, to make me jealous for some reason. You fucking _know_ I don't want you looking at him."

"It was just a quick look," Alec responded breathlessly, his hands grasping at the warlock's wrist. "I came here, didn't I?"

"You were still with him. You still thought about going with him, about _fucking_ him or him fucking you." Magnus's fingers tightened and he leaned in, giving Alec's jaw a sharp bite. "Drinking apparently makes you forget that I fucking own you, Shadowhunter. I think it's about time I teach you a fucking lesson to convince you to never look at anyone else again." He stepped back, still keeping a firm hold on Alec's throat, and flicked his forehead.

"What the fuck -?" Alec blinked, the haze of alcohol fading from his mind.

"I'm not fucking you when you're drunk," Magnus told him scathingly. "I want you to be utterly and completely sober when you learn this lesson."

He used his grip on Alec's throat to propel them through the apartment into his bedroom, snapping his fingers to instantly strip Alec naked, his clothes piled on the floor. "Bend over, Shadowhunter, over the bed."

"What are you -" Alec grunted as the warlock shoved him face first into the comforter.

"Remember the traffic lights?"

"Wha - yeah, yes, I remember," he responded quickly as Magnus kicked his legs wider, his cock hanging heavy against the side of the bed.

A sharp crack echoed through the room when Magnus's palm landed on Alec's ass. Alec's hips jerked and his eyes flew wide open. " _Oh_ , fuck!" he cried out, his fingers twisting into the blankets.

"Color?"

"Col - green, do that - fuck, do that again," Alec begged, pressing his forehead into the bed. He moaned loudly when the warlock slapped him again, this time on the opposite cheek, a bright flare of pain that settled into a deep throb at the base of his cock. " _Fuck._ "

"I fucking knew you'd like this," Magnus whispered fervently, smoothing his hand over Alec's ass. "You're the type who's always in charge out of the bedroom, out in the world, always leading everyone else, and then once you're alone, you're just a kinky fuck." He punctuated his words with three hard spanks in quick succession, and Alec whimpered as Magnus squeezed his ass, his skin hot and tingling under the warlock's palm. "All you want to do is lay back, spread your legs and take a thick cock up your ass, moaning and panting like a little bitch -"

"Magnus, please!" Alec pleaded, pushing back into Magnus's grip. The warlock kneaded his fingers into Alec's skin, spreading his ass wide. " _Fuck_ , come on, please, please, please, baby, please fuck me, you're right, you're so right -"

"I know I am, my darling, I know," Magnus murmured soothingly, delivering another pair of slaps, and Alec sobbed and bit down on the covers. "Just a few more, you're doing so wonderfully for me, I'm so proud of you."

Alec lost himself in the quick bursts of pain, alternating between each cheek, writhing beneath Magnus's hands. His mind went blank and he sank into the moment, the entire world narrowing to that one room, the bed, bent over and ass out, completely at the warlock's mercy. He felt Magnus's hands spread wide over his ass, squeezing his reddened skin before smoothing up his back.

"Onto your back, Alexander," Magnus ordered, breathing hard as he stepped away from Alec. A desperate laugh spilled from Alec's lips as he twisted to look over his shoulder at the warlock.

"What? Why? No!" he burst out, his legs still trembling and his cock achingly hard. "No, no - no, Magnus, please, come on, I need - please, baby, I need you to fuck me, please, why -"

"I told you, I'm teaching you a fucking lesson, Shadowhunter," the warlock snapped. "On. Your. _Back._ "

Alec shuddered as he pushed himself off the covers, glaring over at Magnus as he conjured a chair to the foot of the bed and sat. "I thought that _was_ the lesson," he muttered.

"It's ongoing. Now, get on the bed, head on the pillows, legs spread."

Alec gingerly sat on the bed, hissing as the covered scraped against his inflamed skin. He gingerly slid back and propped himself up against the pillows. "Now what?"

"Legs spread, Lightwood," Magnus repeated. Alec's eyes were locked on Magnus's as he slowly slid his legs apart. "Now you're going to listen to me and follow every instruction I give you."

"I always do," Alec retorted.

"Shut the _fuck_ up, Shadowhunter," Magnus shot back. "You _promised_ me you weren't ever looking at Underhill and then you turned around and fucking did. I don't take it well when people lie to me -"

"I didn't _lie_ -"

"You fucking _lied_ , Alexander!" Magnus exploded. "Prove to me that I can fucking trust you. Listen to my _every_ instruction."

"Magnus -"

"What color, Shadowhunter?" the warlock demanded furiously.

"Green, you bastard," Alec grumbled, throwing his head back against the pillows. Magnus snapped his fingers and the world went black. "What the fuck?!"

"You have an issue with looking, Lightwood," Magnus told him, making an audible effort to control his voice. "Therefore, you don't get to look at anything at all."

"Magnus, come on..."

"If you want me to stop, tell me the color."

Alec blinked against the blindfold and sighed. "Green. I'll do what you say."

He heard Magnus shift in the chair. "Good. Now... I'm going to watch you make yourself come - _slowly_ ," he added when Alec immediately reached for his dick. "I'm going to tell you how to touch yourself, when to touch yourself, and you're only going to come when I let you." Alec shivered at the commanding tone in the warlock's voice, wishing he could see Magnus's eyes, bright and golden, free of his glamour and staring back at him. "I want you to start by lifting your hand. Drag your fingers over your shoulder, then across your collarbone. Slowly. Feel every curve and dip, that tiny scar where your shoulder meets your chest. Slower. Imagine it's my touch."

"It _could_ be your touch," Alec responded, his voice hoarse as he slid his fingers over the little scar from a sparring session with Jace years before.

"That would defeat the purpose of this lesson. With the same hand, touch your neck, gently. Brush your fingers over the hollow of your throat, then up one side over your deflect rune..." Alec's eyes slipped closed beneath the blindfold, letting the warlock's voice wash over him, letting himself pretend it was Magnus's hands on him rather than his own. He gave half a thought to just grab his dick and jerk himself off, but he truly did want to prove to Magnus he was worthy of the warlock's trust once more. "Slide your fingers into your hair, Alexander, the way I would if I were fucking you from behind. I always love how your hair looks twisted around my fingers, caught in my rings, pulling your head back while you beg for my cock. Give it a tug."

"Shit," Alec gasped out, his fingers tight in his hair. Every memory of the exact moment Magnus was describing ran through Alec's mind, and he bit down on his lip to keep from moaning.

"None of that, now. Let go of your hair and touch your lips. Trace the outline of them, how soft they are. I love your lips, Alexander. They're perfect for kissing and biting and the way they look wrapped around my dick - _fuck_ , there's never been a more gorgeous sight. Open your mouth, darling, and slide one finger in, as far as you can go. You always take my cock so beautifully, so eager to suck me off, to please me. Add a second finger. Slide them in and out, slowly. Suck."

Alec was going insane - this was actually how he lost his mind. His dick was hard and straining towards his stomach and he desperately wanted to come, but _fuck_ if he wasn't also desperate to please Magnus.

"Excellent, Shadowhunter," Magnus murmured with a soft hum. "I want you to take your other hand and spread your fingers wide over your chest. Scratch your nails through your chest hair, so lightly." Alec's hips rocked, thinking about every time Magnus had done exactly that to him. "Not yet, darling. Get your fingers nice and wet, and then drag them over your nipple. Circle it first, then over the tip." Goosebumps pebbled his skin as the cool air of the bedroom chilled his spit-slick skin. "Now pinch it. Get your nipple hard for me, my darling, until it nearly hurts."

Alec gasped as he follows the warlock's instructions, his hips hitching off the bed. "Don't let that one go. Get the fingers of your other hand wet - _so_ good for me, Alexander, well done. Get your other nipple hard as well. I love to see them like this."

" _Oh_ , fuck, Magnus..." His nipples ached deliciously as he gave them a twist in tandem and he felt a drop of sweat slide down his temple into the blindfold. Half-wild, he thought he might be able to come from just this, barely touching himself and Magnus's voice, telling him precisely what to do and praising him at every step.

"Take one hand and slide it further down. Do _not_ touch your cock. Brush your fingers over your abs, along the dip of your hipbone. Bend your leg - knee out, keep your legs wide - and slowly drag your fingers along your inner thigh. Slowly. Slower than that, Lightwood, do _not_ rush this. That little curve of your inner thigh, just before it meets your cock, slip your fingers along that." Alec shuddered, the stimulation so close to where he wanted it and not nearly close enough.

"You're so beautiful like this, completely giving yourself over to me. I want to reward you for being so good for me, darling. You can touch your cock, _lightly_ , just along the underside of it, from the base all the way up to the tip. Take your time." As his fingers ghosted over his skin, a fat drop of precome seeped from his dick. "Catch that, Alexander. Spread it over the head of your cock. Let me see how wet it is."

Alec circled his thumb over the slick head, unable to stop his moan as his dick twitched against his fingers. "Magnus... Magnus, please..." he pleaded.

"Not yet. Bend your other knee, Shadowhunter. As wide as you can get them, that's it." Alec heard Magnus snap his fingers, sharp in the hushed quiet of the bedroom, and Alec's hand was slick with lube. "Reach lower, Alexander. Circle your pretty little hole, just like I do when I finger you open. Breathe deeply, relax. Listen to my voice, Alexander. Don't pay attention to anything else."

"It's just you," Alec whispered breathlessly, his mind soaring with each slow circle of his fingers.

"That's exactly right, darling. I want to see if you can slide your finger inside yourself, just a little bit... _gorgeous._ " Alec groaned as the tip of his finger pressed inside his hole. He'd never done this to himself before, it had only ever been Magnus, and it felt almost alien that it wasn't Magnus's touch now. "A little further, Alexander, that's it, darling. Slide it in and out now, just a bit." Despite the awkward angle, Alec's mind spun as he began to carefully thrust his finger deeper into his body, struggling to remember to breathe when his archer's calluses grazed over his rim. He heard Magnus shift in his chair once more and shivered.

"You're going to add another finger now, carefully. You're so fucking wet, my darling, the tip should slip right in." Alec gasped as the tip of the second finger popped past his rim to join the first, wide and thick, side-by-side in his hole. "That's fucking _stunning_ , Alexander, I wish you could see yourself right now. Head thrown back, cock hard, muscles trembling, a slight sheen of sweat all over, your hole slick and shining around those gorgeously long fingers thrust deep inside you. _Fuck_ , I feel like I could come all over you without even touching myself, you're so fucking gorgeous."

Suddenly, Magnus's hand was on his, pressing his fingers deeper inside of his hole, and Alec cried out, clutching at the blankets with his free hand. "Spread your fingers apart, Alexander, fuck yourself open for me." Finally, _finally_ , Magnus sounded affected, his voice rough and breathless as he held Alec's fingers deep inside him. Alec's thighs shook as he stretched his fingers wide, and his hips rolled fruitlessly against the warlock's grip.

"Magnus, please, please," Alec whimpered pathetically. "I need -"

"Take your cock with your other hand, Shadowhunter, but I want you to finger-fuck yourself at the same time," Magnus ordered, releasing Alec's hand. Alec immediately wrapped his hand around his dick, nearly sobbing as he gave himself a firm stroke. "Slow, darling, don't rush this. I want to see your fingers tight around your gorgeous cock, so hard for me, so fucking perfect. Twist your fist around the head, Alexander. Show me how slick and wet you are for me -"

"Please just fuck me, please -" Alec whimpered, his cock hot and hard in his hand, his back arching as he milked a few drops of precome, slipping over his tight fingers.

"I'm not giving you what you want, Shadowhunter. You're not following my instructions."

"I am, I am, _fuck_ , I am," Alec babbled frantically, his fingers still slowly stroking himself, slowly going insane with every steady movement. "I swear, I'm listening -"

"You're not fingering yourself."

Alec's entire body shuddered and his fingers flexed inside his hole. "Please -"

Magnus's hands landed on Alec's knees, gently pressing them further apart, spreading his legs wider. "Show me how good you can be for me, Alexander. Fuck your fingers into your pretty little hole while you jerk yourself off, come on. I want to see you come all over those long fingers, show me how hard you can come for me."

"Magnus, please, baby, I can't - I need you -" Alec pleaded faintly, desperately trying to focus enough to keep his fingers moving over his cock and thrusting into his hole and utterly unable to maintain any type of rhythm.

"Come for me, Alexander, right now," Magnus ordered, his fingers pressing tightly into Alec's skin. "Come all over yourself for me, show me how fucking gorgeous you are. Right now - come for me _right now._ "

Flames licked up Alec's spine and he shouted as his cock spurted between his fingers, warm spatters landing on his stomach and chest. It felt like electricity was streaking through his veins, his limbs trembling and shuddering, his muscles tensing and clenching. He sucked in a sharp breath when Magnus pushed his knees towards his chest.

"So fucking perfect for me, my darling," the warlock murmured, and suddenly Alec could see again.

"I need you, I need you, I need you," he begged brokenly, reaching for the warlock, his fingers mindlessly grasping at Magnus's arms. Magnus leaned over him, his dick catching on Alec's hole.

"I know you do, my Alec. I've got you, my darling, I've got you," Magnus whispered against Alec's lips as he nearly folded Alec in half. "I'm going to give you what you need - I'm going to fuck you now," he added just as his cock popped past Alec's rim.

" _Oh_ , fuck, yes, please, _please -!_ "

Alec sobbed when the warlock slowly pressed deeper into him. His body was still shivering through the aftershocks of his orgasm and he felt like his nerve endings would never stop firing. Magnus bit at Alec's lip when he bottomed out, his hips settling firmly against Alec's ass. Alec whined as his still-inflamed skin flared at the contact, and he rolled his hips to shy away. Magnus caught Alec's hands and laced their fingers together before lifting them and pressing them into the pillow over Alec's head.

"Look at me, Alexander," Magnus ordered quietly. Alec threw his head to one side, fighting to catch his breath.

"No, no, no - I can't, no -" he whimpered, digging his knees into Magnus's sides.

"Look. At. Me." Alec shivered at the authority in the warlock's voice and looked up at him to see golden cat eye's staring back at him. His cock immediately began to rise again, never really having softened after his first orgasm. "You're only ever going to look at me, aren't you?"

"Yes. Yes, only you," Alec promised desperately, squeezing his muscles around the warlock's dick.

"You're never going to look at that other Shadowhunter again, are you?"

"Never, it's just you, it's only you. There's no one else, just _please_ -"

"You belong to _me_ , Alexander," Magnus insisted, his voice quiet and dominant as he gave a quick thrust. Alec's cry echoed throughout the bedroom and he writhed in the warlock's grip. "You're fucking _mine._ "

"I'm yours, I'm yours, I'm all yours, _oh_ fuck, baby, please!" Alec shouted, the tips of his fingers digging into the backs of Magnus's hands.

"I'm going to make you forget about any other man," Magnus swore, raising up over Alec and pressing him back into the mattress.

Alec's eyes rolled back into his head as the warlock settled into slow, long rolls, fucking hard and deep, so fucking deep, into Alec's hole. Magnus fucked sharp moans out of Alec, loud and high, practically feeling the warlock's thrusts in his lungs. He could have died in that moment and died the happiest man on the planet. He never wanted to be anywhere else, perfectly content to be fucked into the afterlife by the most gorgeous person he'd ever seen.

"I fucking _love_ being inside you," Magnus gasped out, fucking deep into Alec's hole and grinding against his prostate. "You're so fucking perfect for me, so goddamn beautiful, so loud, so fucking _tight_ \- you're always so goddamn tight for me."

"Stay - stay there, don't leave - _oh, fuck_ \- just, I can't, you can't -" Alec couldn't even voice a coherent thought, couldn't voice his fervent desire for the warlock to never leave him, his mind entirely scrambled with each rough thrust.

"You're so fucking good for me, my love, you're so good when you listen to me, I fucking _love_ it, my darling." Magnus ducked his head, nipping at Alec's neck and rutting into Alec's body. Alec threw himself into the abyss and sobbed soundlessly as he came, untouched, come smearing across their stomachs as Magnus fucked him through it. The world faded away, his mind repeatedly circling around the words that the warlock had just uttered - _my love, my love, my love._ His heart swelled with possibility and he managed to gather his wits enough to lean up, catching Magnus's mouth in a messy, breathless kiss, licking into his mouth as the warlock panted, stilling deep in Alec's hole as he came, his hips jerking as he fucked his come deeper into Alec.

Magnus sucked in a sharp breath, biting at Alec's lips as Alec's arm settled around his shoulders. His nails dug into Magnus's skin as the warlock slowly pulled out of Alec's body, reaching down to catch the few drops of come that began to leak free. Alec grabbed at his hand, dragging his tongue over the warlock's finger and sucking on the tip.

"You're fucking dangerous, Lightwood," Magnus murmured, his eyes sparkling as he dropped onto his back on the bed and tugged Alec against his side. Alec curled up next to him, giving his shoulder an appreciative bite when the warlock waved his hand over both of them to clean them off. Alec hummed and relaxed against the bed, his eyes slipping closed as he catalogued and relished the various aches rattling through his body.

"You know, Izzy said we're dating," he blurted out in a sleepy mumble. Magnus froze, the shoulder under Alec's cheek turning to stone, the arm around Alec's back tightening in response.

"Did she now," he said, his voice carefully measured. Alec's brow creased and he looked down at this fingers spread wide over Magnus's chest.

"That's just - I mean, it's nothing - just Izzy being stupid," he muttered self-consciously, beginning to second-guess. Was it possible that he'd completely misconstrued everything that had happened between them? Did Magnus really just see this as purely sex and not... more? Not what Alec had thought things were maybe becoming?

The silence grew between them, cold and heavy, filling the room and suffocating the space. Alec squeezed his eyes shut, forcing himself to try and relax. Magnus's arms remained tight around him as he finally slipped off to a restless sleep. His dreams were wrought with visions of the warlock walking away from him and leaving him alone, and he tossed and turned throughout the night, unable to rid himself of these images.

He finally awoke in the early morning, a dull ache behind his eyes, blinking into the soft light filtering through the curtains for a few minutes before realizing he was alone in the bed. He groggily sat up, frowning when he saw Magnus sitting, dressed in a pair of silk pants and a matching robe, in the chair at the end of the bed, glamoured eyes watching Alec.

"Is everything okay?" Alec asked, his chest tight, his mind flitting back to his dreams. Magnus's eyes were unreadable as he finally glanced away from him.

"Shadowhunter, I think it's time for you to leave."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... uh... I would like to remind you all that you adore me and these boys, so... yes. That is all. 👀
> 
> _Hello, witness protection? Yes, I'd like to enroll. Voluntarily, yes. Right away. Uh huh, yes immediately..._
> 
> If you're on Twitter, I'm @quill_and_ink0 - I'd love to hear from you. 😘

Alec froze.

_Shadowhunter, I think it's time for you to leave._

Every ounce of air was sucked out of the room, suffocating and empty all at once. His chest tightened and he struggled to catch his breath, staring back at the warlock.

"What... wait - what the fuck," Alec spluttered, sitting up further. "You want me to... what?!"

"Leave, Lightwood," Magnus repeated, refusing to look at Alec. "You need to leave."

"Why - what - did I do something wrong?" Alec asked, trying to blink away the last vestiges of his restless night.

"You're getting far too comfortable," Magnus told him, his hands tight on the arms of the chair. "This was just sex, but you're clearly getting too emotionally involved -"

"Are you fucking _kidding_ me with this shit?!" Alec exclaimed, suddenly wide awake. He threw back the covers and stomped over to Magnus, grabbing at his jaw and forcing the warlock to look at him. "I'm 'getting too emotionally involved'?!"

"Yes. You obviously want more out of this than I have any desire to give you, so it's best we wipe our hands of things now and go our separate ways," Magnus retorted obstinately. Alec leaned down, his hands wrapped around Magnus's wrists.

"You're full of shit, Bane," he accused softly. "Almost every time we've fucked, you've insisted that I belong to you, that you own me, that I'm not allowed to look at anyone else, that you're never letting me go -"

"We're not dating," the warlock interrupted, his eyes flashing furiously.

"Seriously? That's what you're flipping out about?" Alec demanded, his eyes wide. "You're pissed that I said Izzy thinks we're dating?"

"I don't date Shadowhunters."

"No, you don't date them, you just fuck them almost every day for a month," Alec reminded him scathingly. Magnus shoved him back and waved a hand as he pushed himself out of the chair. Alec's clothes appeared on his body in an instant as he turned to watch the warlock storm out of the bedroom. Alec gritted his teeth and followed, his headache still lurking in his temples. "I know what your _real_ issue is."

"Oh, yes, of course. Why doesn't the esteemed Head of the New York Institute please bestow upon the lowly Downworlder his endless wisdom?" Magnus spat out sarcastically as he strode into the living room.

"You're a fucking coward."

Magnus spun, his eyes wide. " _What_ did you just say to me?"

"You're a fucking coward," Alec said again, crossing his arms. It was like a light had been switched on in his mind, somehow allowing him to see past the snarky barriers and to the heart of the issue. "You're terrified of letting anyone get close to you. This wasn't 'just sex' for you and we both know it."

"You know _nothing_ about me, Shadowhunter," the warlock snarled.

"And who's fault is that?" Alec pointed out loudly, determined to keep Magnus's attention as he glanced away. "You're damn right, I know almost nothing about you, other than what you like in bed. I don't know anything about how you grew up, your hobbies, your favorite color, your past, your favorite food - nothing, and it's not because I haven't tried. You keep everyone around you at arm's-length to keep yourself from getting hurt."

"Lightwood, you seem to think you've got just about everything figured out here," Magnus said, his voice cold.

"You can say whatever you want about how you feel or don't feel, Bane, but you can't hide it," Alec told him, his chest aching at the icy return to their surnames. "It wasn't a lie when you swore you weren't letting me go. It wasn't a lie when you said you wouldn't let me leave. It wasn't a lie just last night when you 'taught me a lesson' because I looked at Underhill and you didn't want me to. It wasn't a lie -"

"Shadowhunter, it was _all_ a fucking lie!" Magnus snapped, shoving Alec back. "Every single fucking word that I said to you was a goddamn lie. You were just a fun fuck and I was going to say whatever you wanted to hear so I could keep getting laid."

"That - you don't - you don't mean that," Alec stammered, a slice of fear cutting across his heart. Was it possible that he'd completely imagined everything?

"I do. You're getting pathetically attached, and I'm getting bored. I don't care about you," Magnus insisted, carefully enunciating his final statement.

Most of him wanted to run away, to save him any further humiliation, but there was still some tiny stubborn part of him that didn't believe a single word the warlock was saying. "So, just to be clear, if I went back to the Institute now and fucked Underhill, you wouldn't care," Alec prompted, his eyes narrowing. A minuscule muscle in Magnus's jaw tensed, and he turned away.

"Not at all. Fuck whomever you want," he tossed over his shoulder airily as he gave a twirl of his hand. A Portal swirled to life between them and Alec barely heard his final words. "Goodbye, Shadowhunter."

Alec stumbled to the ground in front of the Institute, spinning just in time to see the final sparks of the Portal dissipate. He pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned, his headache pounding behind his eyes. _Fuck._ How did everything get so fucked up? Why did he have to open his stupid mouth and blurt out the stupid shit Izzy had spouted? He would have been perfectly content to continue getting fucked senseless without trying to force any kind of commitment. Things had been going so well and now...

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair before turning and walking into the Institute. He saw his sister across the ops center and ignored her shout, stomping back to his office and slamming the door in her face. Unperturbed, she shoved her way into the room.

"That was rude, but I'm going to be the bigger person and let it slide," she announced airily, pushing past him and settling into one of the chairs opposite his desk. He scowled as he shut the door and walked over to his desk. "How's Magnus?"

"I'd like you to leave my office," he said, avoiding her gaze and ignoring the sharp twist in his chest at the warlock's name.

"Long night?" she asked, the smirk clearly audible in her voice.

"Isabelle, please go," he requested, forcing calm into his voice as he picked up his tablet.

"Seriously though, do you guys actually get any sleep? Because Magnus seems like the kind of guy who could just go all night and -"

"He ended things. Whatever thing it was we had," Alec snapped, glaring over at her. "Because I made the _stupid_ mistake of mentioning to him what you said the other day about us dating and he threw me out."

"What?!" She sat up in the chair, gaping at him.

"Yeah. He threw me out and told me he was done with me, so... yeah. And I'm not really in the mood for an interrogation right now, so maybe you could just go," he muttered, raking his fingers through his hair.

"Why did you leave then?!" Izzy demanded, completely ignoring his request. "I mean, you're clearly upset -"

"Yes, okay?! Yes, I'm fucking upset because I _liked_ him. Okay? More than just being fucking fantastic in bed, I fucking _liked_ him and I wanted to get to know him better. Are you happy now?" he burst out. His head pounded and he squeezed his eyes shut. His throat felt painfully tight, his mind replaying the morning's argument, and he sighed heavily.

"Alec, I'm... I'm sorry," Izzy said softly. "I had no idea that you -"

"Actually cared for him? Yeah, well, me either. Not really," Alec mumbled. "Not that it would have done any good if I'd realized it or said anything sooner. He clearly was just in it for the sex and nothing more."

"You don't know that for sure."

"He kicked me out, remember?" Alec pointed out wryly.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. The way he looked at you when you weren't paying attention? That was more than just someone only in it for the sex," Isabelle told him, reaching across the desk and grasping his hand. "Don't give up just yet."

"I'm not going to keep my hopes up," Alec murmured, giving her a small, bleak smile.

* * *

Alec flopped onto his stomach and groaned into his pillow. He'd been tossing and turning for what seemed like hours at that point, fully aware that he needed to sleep and utterly unable to do so. His mind swirled, swarming with thoughts of Lilith, of his _parabatai_ under Lilith's control, of Clary locked up in the Gard, but mostly of Magnus. It had been about a week since the warlock had kicked him out of his loft and he still had yet to figure out how to mend things. If it was even possible, that is - Alec couldn't go back to 'just sex', but what if that was all Magnus really wanted?

He rolled over onto his back, staring in frustration up at the ceiling as he kicked off the blankets. _That's bullshit, he doesn't_ just _want sex. No way._ There was no hiding the way Magnus looked at him, the way he touched him, the way he murmured soft words into Alec's neck as he fucked into him, the way he fucking made Alec _feel_ , not just physically but mentally, emotionally. _He's lying to both of us._

Alec reached up and irritatedly tugged on his hair with both hands, tight enough to elicit a sharp gasp. In an instant, his mind raced back to that last night with Magnus, blindfolded with the warlock's words telling him how to touch himself.

_I always love how your hair looks twisted around my fingers, caught in my rings, pulling your head back while you beg for my cock._

He shivered, his fingers freezing in his hair for a moment before drifting down, brushing over his cheek and brow before tracing over his lips. It wasn't the same, not without the warlock's voice telling him exactly what to do, praising him and encouraging him when he followed the instructions, but it would have to do. He slipped two fingers into his mouth, his teeth grazing over his knuckles, the pads of his fingers pressing against his tongue.

_Get your fingers nice and wet, and then drag them over your nipple. Circle it first, then over the tip. Now pinch it. Get your nipple hard for me, my darling, until it nearly hurts._

Alec crept his fingers down over his chest, his nails catching on his nipple, his breath hitching. Before he began sleeping with Magnus, he'd only infrequently masturbated and even then, it was quick and perfunctory, never lingering or exploratory. He'd never touched himself the way Magnus had ordered him to do so, taking his time and drawing out his orgasm. A stuttered sigh escaped from his lips as he played with his nipples, his hips rolling as his cock throbbed, still clad in his boxers. He pressed his head back into his pillows, taking a moment to relish in the jolts of pleasure racing through his veins. _Fuck,_ he wished it were Magnus's hands on him instead of his own.

He rolled onto his side and reached for the bedside table, digging around in the drawer until his hand closed around the bottle of lube he'd stashed there. He clutched onto it as he rolled back and awkwardly shimmied out of his boxers, his dick hard and straining towards his stomach. He snapped open the cap and quickly slicked up his fingers.

_Reach lower, Alexander. Circle your pretty little hole, just like I do when I finger you open._

He felt a tiny stab of guilt, thinking of Magnus like this when the warlock clearly wanted nothing to do with him, before pushing it aside and bending his legs. He held them wide as he reached between them, his fingers pressing against his hole in a lazy circle. He let his eyes drift closed and sank into the overwhelming desire to imagine that Magnus was here with him, his hands tight on Alec's skin, driving him insane, tipping him over the edge again and again. A soft moan slipped past his lips as one finger carefully slid inside his hole.

_A little further, Alexander, that's it, darling. Slide it in and out now, just a bit._

Alec followed the instructions Magnus had given him, his finger gently pumping into his body. His other hand spread wide over his chest, his fingers pinching and twisting his nipple until his hips jerked, his finger thrusting deeper into his body. As much as he'd always begged Magnus to hurry up and fuck him faster, he secretly loved it when Magnus took his time fingering Alec open, ignoring his pleas and setting Alec's nerves on fire with every slow, stretching stroke so deep inside of him.

_You're going to add another finger now, carefully. You're so fucking wet, my darling, the tip should slip right in._

Alec shuddered when the tip of a second finger pressed into his hole, a slight ache beginning to build in his ass as he rolled his hips down onto his hand. His dick was hot and heavy pressed against his flexing forearm, but Alec didn't want to touch it just yet. He released his nipple and reached down, digging his fingers into his inner thigh and pushing his leg wider as his fingers thrust deeper inside him.

_Spread your fingers apart, Alexander, fuck yourself open for me._

He bit down on his lip as he twisted his fingers inside his hole, stretching himself wide, his heels pushing into the sheets. His heart pounded and his legs trembled as he gingerly added a third finger, a breathy gasp echoing in the dark room as he managed to slide it in up to the second knuckle. He would give anything in the world for it to be Magnus's fingers stretching inside him, pressing against his prostate, making him shout and beg and plead for release. His chest felt tight and a thick lump settled suddenly in his throat. He missed Magnus, he _missed_ him so fucking much, and he had no idea how to try and bridge the chasm that had grown between them. He squeezed his eyes shut and flexed his fingers inside him.

_I want to see your fingers tight around your gorgeous cock, so hard for me, so fucking perfect. Twist your fist around the head, Alexander. Show me how slick and wet you are for me -_

He finally wrapped his fingers around his dick, a wave of arousal racing through his veins as he gave himself a firm stroke. His breath was short and harsh, high in his chest as he twisted his fist over the slick head of his cock. "Magnus..." He bit the inside of his cheek when the warlock's name slipped from his lips in a high moan. This stupid crush was going to cause him endless embarrassment and heartbreak, he was absolutely positive, but he still couldn't let it go. He roughly jerked himself off to distract himself from traitorous thoughts, three fingers still buried deep inside his aching hole.

_I want to see you come all over those long fingers, show me how hard you can come for me. Come all over yourself for me, show me how fucking gorgeous you are. Right now - come for me right now._

With Magnus's voice in his head, commanding and insistent and encouraging, Alec came, spunk spurting over his stomach and chest, his hole contracting almost painfully around his fingers. His thighs shook as he gave his cock another slow squeeze, milking the last few drops of come from the ruddy tip, and he carefully pulled his fingers from his body, one at a time. He sank back into the pillows with a sated sigh, suddenly exhausted, before grimacing. He'd become absolutely spoiled over the last month and a half with Magnus magically cleaning the both of them up after they'd fucked. He gingerly pushed himself off the bed and carefully walked to the bathroom to shower before hopefully being able to catch a few hours of sleep.

_So fucking perfect for me, my darling..._

* * *

The evening felt like a blur.

He was distracted, stupidly so, ever since his argument with Isabelle before leaving the Institute. He'd been on the phone with his mother and Luke, preparing to hunt down Lilith, Izzy at his side as they stocked up on arrows and blades, when Maryse mentioned the possibility of asking Magnus for help.

"He's not going to help us," Alec had muttered, avoiding Izzy's sympathetic look. "There's nothing in it for him or the warlocks."

"Well, that's... not exactly true," Izzy murmured, glancing up at him when he sharply turned to her. "Uh... apparently, Lilith went to Magnus for some kind of a potion to erase Jace's love for Clary so he would do what she wanted. Magnus has been looking for some way to reverse the potion and he's following a lead now, so he... he may still show up to help us."

Alec's eyes narrowed at her, immediately recognizing the signs of his sister hiding something. They quickly finished up the call, making plans to meet at the mundane building downtown where Lilith was hiding, before Alec glared at Isabelle. "What _didn't_ you say?" he demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about -"

" _Isabelle._ "

"I didn't want you to worry!" she protested, her fingers tight on the seraph blade at her hip.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Just... tell me."

"He... Magnus is asking his father for help in breaking Lilith's hold on Jace," she told him softly. He stared back at her, his eyes wide.

"He - what - he's bringing Asmodeus up here?" he demanded.

Izzy's voice was small when she responded. "No..."

Alec's heart dropped. "What... Izzy, please don't tell me he went down to Edom."

"He said it was the only way -"

"You _let him go?!_ "

"He was trying to help fix this, to help save Jace!" she insisted. Alec dug his fingers into his hair, panic rising in his chest.

"Izzy, he'll get trapped down there!" he shouted frantically. "His father is a fucking Prince of Hell, we can't - he can't be trusted. He won't -"

"Alec, calm down - he's going to be fine -"

"We don't fucking _know_ that," he retorted, his brow knit with fear. "He's not exactly on good terms with his father since he banished him."

"He's going to come back," his sister asserted, grabbing his arms to hold him steady.

"We don't know that," Alec repeated sadly, his voice a hoarse whisper as he looked away.

The despair that had settled on his chest continued to weigh him down as they made their way to the mundane building downtown. He knew as soon as he saw his _parabatai_ in that alley that he wouldn't make it out of there, his reactions just half a heartbeat too slow as Jace attacked. His mind struggled to focus on the fight, torn between worry for the warlock and fear for his brother.

A sharp crack echoed in the alley, violent and vicious, filling the air, and Alec screamed in pain as his wrist bent backwards at an unnatural angle, agony streaking through his veins like nothing he'd ever felt before as Lilith's demon, wearing his _parabatai_ 's face, sneered at him in victory. Jace released him and Alec fell to his knees, cradling his broken wrist to his chest as he tried to get away. Jace caught him with a brutal kick to the stomach and Alec was flipped onto his back, groaning and coughing as he struggled to catch his breath. His heart felt like it was shattering, fighting with his _parabatai_ like this and knowing that Jace, the real Jace was somewhere in there watching all of this happen.

"Your boy is crying, you know," the demon growled, suddenly crouching over Alec, an arrow clutched in his fist and his teeth bared in violent delight. "He's begging me - _begging_ me not to do this... but it's just too much fun to stop now." He reared back and plunged the arrow towards Alec's chest. Alec summoned every last ounce of strength still within him and caught Jace's arm with his good hand, struggling and failing to push the arrow away.

"Jace... I know you're in there. It's okay... I forgive you," he panted, gritting his teeth as the tip of the arrow pressed against his shirt. A tear streaked down his cheek. "I forgive you. It wasn't you. I'm sorry we couldn't save you -" He gasped as the demon won, the arrow splitting his skin and forcing its way into his chest.

"They say the worst pain a Shadowhunter can feel is the loss of his parabatai," Jace commented conversationally even as he shoved the arrow further into Alec's chest. Alec felt the exact moment that the arrow sliced into something vital and he was suddenly breathless, his heart pounding as torturous waves of pain flooded his senses, his back arching off the ground as he was overwhelmed. The demon grabbed at the back of his neck and pulled him closer. Alec could feel the arrow shift deep in his chest and his vision narrowed. "Come here," the demon hissed. "It's time for Jace to finally feel it."

Alec's eyes glazed over, his breath coming in short, desperate pants as agony dragged him under. He wanted to fight, so fucking bad, to stay with his family, with his _parabatai_ , with the Institute... and so he could mend things with Magnus. It was beyond devastating to him to know with certainty that he was leaving everyone that he loved behind.

_I'm dying._

He coughed, agony rippling through his chest, and his eyes slipped closed, unable to remain open any longer. The alley and the pain faded away as he drifted off...

* * *

Alec stared up in awe, his hands skimming over warm skin. "How -?"

Magnus smiled softly down at him as he settled into Alec's lap, long legs straddling his hips. "I missed you," he murmured, leaning over Alec, one hand on either side of Alec's shoulders digging into the bedsheets.

"You're here," Alec said stupidly, his eyes wide as his fingers tightened on the warlock's thighs. _But I'm not._

"My Alec," he whispered, closing the distance between them to brush a gentle kiss over Alec's lips. Alec arched his back, catching Magnus's mouth before the warlock could pull back. It had been an eternity, a whole other world since Magnus had walked away from him and life suddenly seemed warmer, brighter as Alec kissed him, hard and desperate and biting, panting breaths passed between them. "I love your lips, Alexander. They're perfect -"

_I can't breathe._ "You've said that before," Alec muttered, his hands roving over Magnus's skin as the warlock reached behind him, wrapping his fingers around Alec's cock and swallowing his gasp. "What -"

"I don't typically bottom, but for you..." Magnus's head tilted back, a stuttered groan slipping past his lips as the head of Alec's cock popped past his rim.

" _Fuck,_ Magnus -" Alec's teeth dug into his lip, his gaze glued to his dick pressing deeper into Magnus's body, so fucking excruciatingly slowly. "You're so fucking tight, baby..." _This isn't real._

"All for you, my darling," the warlock said breathlessly, catching Alec's hands and twining their fingers together as his hips rolled. "I'm all yours, my love."

_I'll never see him again._

"Magnus..."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My ducky darlings, I would like to give each and every single one of you a very large and cuddly hug. Your tweets, your comments, your reactions, and your screams (yes, I heard them) make my heart so so so happy and I can't even explain how much it means to me to see everyone who takes the time to read and respond to my fic. I love all of you. ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> If you're on Twitter, I'm @quill_and_ink0 - I'd love to hear from you. 😘
> 
> ETA: AND A WONDERFULLY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY DARLING CORVUS!!! 💞💞💞

A shrieking burst of pain dragged Alec back to consciousness. He sucked in a wheezing breath and coughed, the metallic taste of blood coating his tongue. His chest felt heavy and his heart pounded impossible fast.

"Alec! Alec, come on, stay with me..." The weight on his chest solidified into a warm palm and he felt trembling fingers carding through his hair. Alec struggled to open his eyes, his breath coming in sharp stabs deep in his chest. "Come on, Alec, look at me. Don't you dare go anywhere. _Alec!_ "

"How... you're not real," Alec mumbled. He tried to flex his fingers and groaned, the pain in his wrist lancing through his arm.

"I'm right here, Alexander, look at me. Come on now."

Alec's uninjured hand reached out, his fingers curling around the firm muscle of a strong thigh as his eyes cracked open. "You're here," he whispered in awe, a trickle of blood slipping from the corner of his mouth as he gazed wide-eyed up at the warlock.

"I'm here, my darling, I'm right here," Magnus murmured, his words stumbling over each other as he quickly wiped the blood from Alec's face. "I'm going to help you. I just need you to hold on just a little bit longer, okay?"

"How did -" Alec gasped and fought to breathe, clutching at Magnus's leg, a vicious cough bringing a new rush of blood to his mouth.

"Shh, shh, just... just hang on, I'm going to get you out of here," Magnus insisted, his palm a steady weight on Alec's chest as he dug his phone from his pocket.

"Alec!"

Jace was suddenly on his opposite side, tears in his eyes as he stared down at him. "Alec - Alec, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't want -"

"Wasn't you," Alec wheezed out as he blinked slowly. His vision began to blur and his eyes fluttered as he fought to stay conscious. Jace fumbled with his stele and quickly activated Alec's _iratze_.

"Magnus, please - please, you have to save him," Jace begged.

"That's the plan, but I need to take him back to my apartment," Magnus responded, tucking his phone away. "I need my potion ingredients and Catarina is meeting me there to help."

"You can't just... fix him now? Right here?" Jace demanded, his voice full of agony.

"Shadowhunter, if I could, I would have already," Magnus snapped, his hand still spread wide over Alec's chest. Alec sucked in another breath. He felt like he was drowning on dry land. "Now, if you don't mind, get out of the way so I can Portal us home."

"Just... please," Jace pleaded desperately, pressing his stele into Magnus's hand.

"Go," the warlock ordered, returning his focus to Alec.

Alec felt Jace reach out and gently pressed his fingers against Alec's abdomen, right against his _parabatai_ rune, for just a brief moment in farewell before his touch disappeared.

"Magnus..." Alec whispered.

"Just hold on, Alexander, hang on for me," Magnus told him, all forcefulness in his voice gone now that Jace had left. The hand on Alec's chest helped center Alec, keeping him present as the warlock lifted his other hand to conjure a Portal and drag it over them both, depositing them onto the carpet of the living room. A second later, another Portal flared to life and Catarina Loss rushed out, still dressed in her hospital scrubs.

"What happened?" she demanded, dropping to her knees on Alec's other side. "Other than the arrow still sticking out of his lung."

"His _parabatai_ was possessed by one of Lilith's underlings and tried to kill him," Magnus explained, a tiny tremor in his voice as he cast a quick wave of magic over Alec. "I tried healing him where it happened, but there's something blocking my magic and I just -"

Alec coughed again, another trickle of blood staining his lips.

"First step, we need to put him under," Catarina instructed, rolling up the sleeves of the shirt underneath her scrub top.

"No -"

"No choice, Shadowhunter," she interrupted ruthlessly. "I can't be worried about you dying on me when I'm trying to save your life. It's just a temporary stasis."

"Magnus..." Alec blinked slowly, his breath rattling in his throat as he gazed up at the warlock. Magnus ran his fingers through Alec's sweat-dampened hair as Catarina lifted her hands.

"I'm not going anywhere," he murmured. "I've got you, Shadowhunter."

The world went dark and the last thing Alec saw before he tumbled into unconsciousness was Magnus staring back at him, his brow furrowed with worry and his glamour forgotten.

* * *

Alec awoke with a harsh gasp, his eyes flying open and his back arching as his lungs filled, blissfully free of pain. He lurched off the floor into a sitting position, Magnus's hand on his chest preventing him from moving too far.

"Easy, Lightwood, just breathe," the warlock ordered, exhaustion coloring his voice as his free hand caught Alec's arm. Alec twisted his fingers in Magnus's shirt at his hip, his heart racing as his mind spun, struggling to catch up.

"What -"

"You're fine, Alexander. All healed up," Magnus murmured, the palm on Alec's chest sliding up to curl around the side of his neck, gently tugging Alec against him. Alec slumped against his side and pressed his face to Magnus's shoulder, focusing on the feel of Magnus's arms around him as he took deep, calming breaths. "I've got you. Just breathe."

"Where did... Catarina left?"

"She did. She had to get back to the hospital. She was in the middle of a shift." The scent of acrid potion ingredients and burnt sugar smell of magic surrounded them, the lingering sandalwood of Magnus's shampoo a faint afterthought, and Alec breathed it all in, letting it settle him as much as the warlock's hands holding him.

"You went to Edom. Izzy told me," he mumbled after a few quiet minutes, both of them supporting each other. "You just... I didn't think you'd come back."

"I came back. I didn't go down there with the intent of staying there. It's not exactly a hospitable place," Magnus commented, his fingertips drifting through Alec's hair.

"Why did you go?"

"Going to see my father was the only way to get enough magic to destroy Lilith's hold on Jace."

"And he just... gave you the power you need? Just like that?"

Magnus was silent for a moment. "It was part of a bargain."

Alec frowned, his hand tight on Magnus's side. "And your side of the bargain?" The warlock's touch stilled on his skin. Alec pulled away to look up at him. "Bane, what was your side of the bargain?"

Magnus sighed. "I don't know yet," he said faintly. "I promised whatever he wanted in exchange for the necessary magic. He can cash that in at any time for anything."

"You what -" Alec gaped at him. "Whatever he wanted? How could - why would you do that?!"

"Are you going to tell me it wasn't worth it to save your _parabatai_?" Magnus asked directly, looking back at Alec, his eyes glamoured once more. Alec's heart tripped uncomfortably in his chest.

"Why would you do that to save Jace?" _For me?_

Magnus didn't respond, a muscle in his jaw tensing, and he finally looked away. "Come on, Shadowhunter. Catarina and I may have healed you, but you still need rest." He stood and caught Alec's hands, supporting him as he clambered to his feet. Alec was surprised to feel his legs wobble slightly when Magnus released him, and the warlock quickly stepped close again, winding an arm around Alec's waist.

He led Alec through the loft to his bedroom, gently pushing Alec back onto the bed. Alec sank into the pillows, a wave of fatigue washing over him as Magnus snapped his fingers. Alec's clothes appeared neatly folded on the chair where Magnus had sat when he told Alec to leave, and the warlock tugged the covers up to his chest before briefly running his fingers through Alec's hair. Alec watched, his brow furrowed, as Magnus walked to the end of the bed, clearly hesitating for a moment before he turned and sat on the edge. Alec's chest twisted as he stared at the warlock in profile, all sharp edges and lean muscle.

"Purple."

Alec blinked, positive that he'd somehow missed a conversation between his visual examination and his exhaustion. "Huh?"

Magnus sighed and tilted his head ever so slightly towards Alec, still looking at the wall. "My favorite color is purple."

Alec's eyes widened and he pushed himself up to sit against the pillows. "Why purple?" he asked softly. Magnus took a deep breath.

"It's typically considered the color of royalty. I have a fairly high opinion of myself, not to mention my father is legitimately a Prince of Hell, so... purple." He clasped his hands and glanced down at his twined fingers. "I, uh... I was born in Indonesia in the early 1600s, when it was originally the Dutch East Indies. When my parents realized what my eyes meant, they feared me. My mother killed herself and my stepfather tried to drown me when I was ten. My magic protected me and I burned him instead. Then I traveled to -"

"Magnus..." The warlock stubbornly refused to look at him. Alec rolled his eyes and grabbed one of the pillows, swinging it around to hit him with it. Magnus spun to glare at him and yanked the pillow out of his hand. "Dumbass, what are you doing?"

"This was your complaint, wasn't it?" Magnus reminded him petulantly. "That you didn't know anything about me?"

Alec couldn't stop the slow smile from creeping across his face. "So your plan was to, what, just rattle off information without any explanation?"

Magnus twisted the pillow in his grip. "Well, what the fuck do you want from me, Shadowhunter?" he demanded, a flush high on his cheeks.

"I mean, a fucking conversation would be nice, I suppose!" Alec retorted through his grin. "Will you at least come over here instead of sitting across the fucking room and talking to the wall?"

"I was sitting on the end of the bed, not across the room. Fucking dramatic Nephilim," Magnus grumbled even as he took the few steps to the head of the bed, gingerly settling down at Alec's side. He hesitated for a heartbeat before he reached out, his fingers brushing over Alec's for a few quiet moments. Alec bit the inside of his cheek when the warlock carefully laced their fingers together.

"I know I can be a difficult person," Magnus began.

"No shit," Alec interrupted quickly, giving Magnus a teasing smile when he glared over at him.

"I don't often let people get close to me. You were right when you said that. It's easier to keep everyone on a superficial level."

"That sounds lonely, though," Alec pointed out softly, his thumb drifting back and forth over the soft skin of the inside of the warlock's wrist.

"Still easier," Magnus whispered.

"But...?"

Magnus laughed, somewhat bitterly. "But you're fucking infuriating and I can't get you out of my head," he confessed, staring down at their hands. His other hand came up to wrap around their fingers. "I couldn't stop thinking about you, wondering what you were doing, who you were with... I fucking _missed_ you."

Alec's heart was in his throat. "I missed you too," he murmured.

"Did you... with, um..." Magnus cleared his throat uncomfortably, his grip tight on Alec's hand. "Underhill...?"

"No. Absolutely not," Alec responded immediately. "I missed _you_. I wanted _you_. I already told you." He gave their hands a tug until Magnus looked up at him. "You're just... you're it for me. For better or for worse, however things turn out between us."

Magnus's glamour faded away and his eyes widened. He blinked a few times before he looked away. "You're a fucking idiot," he grumbled. Alec smiled, fully aware of what the warlock meant.

"Yeah, I know. Now, will you _please_ come here?"

Magnus leaned over in an instant, one hand lifting to cup Alec's jaw as he caught his lips in a heart-stoppingly sweet kiss. Alec clutched their twined fingers to his chest as he slung his other arm around Magnus's shoulders, holding him close as every weight in the world seemed to fade away. Magnus nipped at his lower lip, catching Alec's moan when he deepened their kiss. Alec tightened his arm and leaned back against the pillows, pulling Magnus with him.

"No - wait - fucking brat, you need to rest," Magnus mumbled against his lips even as he clambered onto the bed.

"I can rest later," Alec insisted, trying to push Magnus's jacket off.

"No - Alexander, you nearly died."

"Wasn't the first time, probably won't be the last."

"It fucking _better_ be the last!" Magnus retorted indignantly, abruptly pulling away and glaring down at him. "And you need to get _rest_ right now."

"Well, then, rest with me," Alec demanded stubbornly, reaching up and tugging on the warlock's shirt with both hands. "It's late, you're exhausted, and I'm not going to sleep until you do."

They both glared at each other for a minute before Magnus tore his gaze away with an indecipherable epithet. He slid off the bed and snapped his fingers twice, once to undress and once to douse the lights, as he slipped under the covers. "Goddamn fucking manipulative fucking Shadowhunter," he was muttering under his breath as he reached for Alec.

Alec grinned as he rolled onto his side and into another kiss, his hands gliding over warm skin. Magnus's palm curled around Alec's jaw again, his thumb brushing over Alec's cheek before sliding into his hair and giving a light tug. Alec shivered and dragged his teeth over Magnus's lip, hooking his ankle over Magnus's.

"You need to sleep, darling," Magnus whispered, then kissed Alec again.

"You kissed me first," Alec pointed out, smiling softly against Magnus's lips.

"I remember no such thing."

"That's because you're four hundred years old. Being forgetful is understandable when you're ancient," Alec teased. Magnus jerked back and glared at him, reached down to give his ass a quick slap.

"Watch yourself, Shadowhunter," he warned, wrapping his arms around Alec and tugging him close. Alec grinned against and settled into the warlock's embrace, pressing a kiss to Magnus's shoulder, his hand spread wide over his chest. Warring emotions ran through Alec's mind, fighting for his attention - overwhelming elation that he was here with Magnus once more and bone-weary exhaustion from the evening's events. Magnus's fingers drifted soothingly through Alec's hair again, his free hand brushing over Alec's arm, and Alec closed his eyes, letting himself enjoy the warlock's touch.

"So..." he mumbled. "You traveled after you left Indonesia?"

"Quite a bit, yes." Magnus tilted his head to rest his cheek against Alec's forehead.

"Where did you go?"

"My, uh... my father found me and... taught me how to be a warlock in his eyes. I managed to escape his influence when I was about 16. I spent several years with the Silent Brothers in Madrid, where I met Ragnor Fell. We traveled around a bit and found ourselves in Leonberg where I saved Catarina from being burned as a witch after she was caught healing plague victims," Magnus murmured, his hands still moving over Alec's skin and hair. "The three of us traveled around Europe and Asia for quite a few years. I made several trips to Peru, although I'm no longer allowed back in the country -"

"Wait, what?" Alec interrupted with a laugh.

"It's a boring story," Magnus dismissed, waving a hand.

"I'm fairly certain that's a story that would absolutely not be boring."

"Anyway, I bounced around Europe quite a bit over the centuries, spent a fair amount of time in Paris, London, Rome..."

Alec found that, along with the warlock's touch, his voice was soothing as well, softly detailing his adventures and misadventures over the centuries, relaxing him enough until he finally drifted off into a deep and dreamless sleep in the middle of Magnus recounting his days of accidentally starting a cult.

* * *

Alec awoke the next morning with a deep groan as Magnus took his cock deep into his mouth. Alec's hips rolled as he pushed away the lingering remnants of sleep and reached down to shove the blankets off the bed, letting the mid-morning sunlight streaming through the windows dance golden over the warlock's skin. Magnus's arms flanked Alec's sides, his hands spread wide over Alec's stomach and chest as he sucked, his lips tight around Alec's dick.

"What the fuck -" Alec mumbled sleepily, tangling his fingers into Magnus's hair. The warlock hummed around his cock and Alec's head spun. Heat licked up his spine and his grip tightened. He gasped when Magnus carefully grazed his teeth over the head, dipping the tip of his tongue into the slick slit. "Fuck... oh, _fuck_ , you're fucking perfect."

Magnus sank down on his dick, the head just barely nudging against the back of his throat, and Alec bit down on his lip. He dragged his thumb over the warlock's lips, stretched wide around Alec's cock. "You're so fucking gorgeous," he whispered, his eyes wide as he watched Magnus swallow around him. "Come here -"

He reached for Magnus, using his grip on the warlock's hair to yank him up and into a messy kiss. Magnus pressed him back against the pillows, Alec's legs wrapped around his hips, as he kissed Alec deeply. "Good morning," Magnus murmured breathlessly, grinning when Alec laughed.

"Fucking cheeky bastard," Alec muttered with another kiss. He felt Magnus's cock hot and hard against his ass and caught a needy whimper high in his throat. "I want you to fuck me."

"Alec -"

"Come on," he wheedled, rolling his hips against the warlock. "You said I needed to sleep, I slept, we both did - I want you inside me."

"So fucking desperate for my cock," Magnus accused softly, reaching down with a suddenly slick hand, his fingers gliding over Alec's hole as he ducked his head. "I love seeing you like this," he breathed against Alec's neck. He carefully pressed into Alec's hole, gently reaching deep into Alec's body.

Alec sucked in a sharp breath when Magnus added a second finger, his nails digging into Magnus's arms. He didn't think he'd ever have this again, he didn't think he'd ever get to feel the warlock stretching him open, brushing soft kisses over his skin, sucking hot bruises against his neck. "You fucker," he snapped, his breath a stuttered moan when Magnus grazed his fingers over his prostate. Magnus chuckled and caught the soft skin underneath Alec's jaw between his teeth.

"Just making sure you're still here with me," he teased as Alec tugged him into another kiss.

"I'm here, I'm here, _oh fuck_ , I don't want to be anywhere else," Alec groaned. His grip was tight on Magnus's arms as the warlock added a third finger. His eyes closed and he pressed his head back against the pillow, the ache in his ass growing as the warlock's fingers spread wide inside him.

"You're always so perfect for me, my darling," Magnus murmured, his voice warm and affectionate as he leaned in to catch Alec's mouth in a sweet kiss, his fingers sliding deep into his hole.

"I want you," Alec pleaded.

"You've got me," Magnus promised, carefully pulling his fingers from Alec's ass one by one.

Alec grasped the pillow beneath his head and let his eyes slip closed as Magnus pushed his legs towards his chest, the blunt head of the warlock's cock pressing against his entrance. His back arched off the bed and he bit back a moan when Magnus finally pushed past his tight rim, feeling impossibly large as he slowly slid deep into Alec's body.

"Let me hear you, Alexander, I've missed this so fucking much, my darling," Magnus whispered fervently, his grip tight on Alec's thighs.

"Oh, _fuck!_ " Alec cried out as the warlock's hips settled against his ass. It was like his first time all over again, feeling like he was being torn apart and not entirely sure if he would survive. His breath was high and reedy in his throat and he fought to fill his lungs as Magnus's hands swept up Alec's legs, over his chest, and down his arms.

"You're so fucking beautiful, my Alec, you're so fucking tight and perfect around my cock," Magnus told him, his voice tight as he reached up and caught Alec's hands, pulling them off the pillow and bringing them to his lips. "Squeeze my cock, darling. Squeeze that pretty little hole tight around my cock, Alexander."

Alec's gaze was riveted on the warlock's face as he tightened his muscles around the throbbing cock thrust deep inside his body, watching in wonder as Magnus shivered, his eyes bright and wide with desire. Magnus pressed their entwined hands into the pillows on their side of Alec's head, leaning over him as he gave a careful thrust. Alec's eyes rolled back and he whimpered at the slow drag of his rim over the warlock's dick.

"Let me hear you, Alexander," Magnus said again, sliding deep into Alec's hole again.

"I can't, I _can't_ \- so fucking big, how -" Alec babbled, his knees pressing tight into the warlock's sides. Magnus smiled widely and ducked his head to catch Alec's lips in a breathless kiss. "You can't - _oh_ \- you can't do that again, you can't leave me again -"

"You're mine, Alexander. You're stuck with me, my darling," Magnus promised.

"You're mine," Alec repeated, gasping when Magnus fucked into him again. He pulled his hands free and draped one arm around the warlock's shoulders, his other hand tight on his bicep.

"I'm yours, my love," Magnus breathed, kissing Alec once more and stealing away any further comments that Alec may have made. His mind spun and his chest swelled at hearing that endearment, something he didn't think he would hear from the warlock ever again. He clutched at Magnus as the warlock's thrusts came faster, splitting him apart, the ache in his ass sharpening in a way that was both deliciously familiar and altogether unknown. He had no idea where they would go from here, what any of these words would mean post-sex, if anything. By the Angel, it hoped it wasn't nothing. He wanted this, he wanted Magnus, and he wanted to try and make this work.

Magnus planted his fists into the bed and fucked deeper into Alec's hole with hard, steady thrusts that Alec would swear he could feel in his throat. He writhed beneath the warlock, trying both to escape and to get closer, desperate for this moment to last forever. He stared up at Magnus, cataloguing every shifting muscle and panting breath, the light sheen of sweat highlighting his skin, the glitter of his cat eyes as they watched Alec in turn.

At a particularly enthusiastic thrust, Alec's hand flew back to slap against the headboard in a desperate attempt to prevent knocking himself unconscious. Magnus grinned down at him, clearly pleased with himself. "Fucking brute," Alec gasped out, a sharp moan slipping past his lips when Magnus's cock fucked against his prostate, lightning racing through his veins.

"You fucking love it when I'm rough," Magnus reminded him, his hands wrapping around Alec's waist, pounding into his hole. "You fucking love taking my cock so fucking deep inside this gorgeous, tight little hole of yours. Love being reminded that I fucking own you -"

" _Fuck_ \- oh, fuck, I do, I do love it, I love getting fucked by you, so fucking perfect," Alec whimpered, his hand tight on the headboard.

"So fucking tight for me, my darling," Magnus whispered, dropping to his elbows, fucking his dick into Alec's hole with deep rolls of his hips, grinding his cock against Alec's prostate. "I fucking love being inside you, there's never been anyone like you, my love, never in history -"

"Magnus, baby, please -" Alec felt like he was going to die if Magnus didn't make him come right then and there. He was thoroughly overwhelmed, surrounded by the warlock's voice, his words, his hands on Alec's skin, his cock filling him entirely, his lips on Alec's neck, hot and biting. He sank his fingers into Magnus's hair and tilted his head to the side, granting the warlock access to the long stretch of his neck. Magnus made a delighted little sound and fastened his lips to the newly exposed skin. "Please, I need to come, please..."

"Come on my cock, Alexander, if you want to come so badly," Magnus told him, still unceasingly fucking into him, striking his prostate with every other thrust, Alec's hole clenching tightly around him. "You've been begging for my cock, my darling, show me how much you want it."

His next deep thrust fucked directly into his prostate just as Alec's muscles tightened around his cock, and Alec threw his head back as he came with a loud shout, his dick shooting over his stomach and chest. Magnus reached down between them and wrapped his fingers around Alec's dick, his grip tight and firm as he gave a few quick strokes, a final spurt spilling over his fingers as Alec squirmed beneath him. Magnus lifted his hand, his tongue dragging over the spunk on his fingers.

"You're so fucking beautiful, my darling, that was so perfect for me," the warlock murmured, ducking his head to catch Alec's mouth in a searing kiss as he continued to fuck deep into Alec's ass. Alec chased after him when he began to pull away, his hands tangling in Magnus's hair to hold him close in another desperate kiss. He whimpered against the warlock's lips as his cock struck Alec's prostate again, and he rolled his hips as he danced the line of overstimulation. "I'm going to come so deep inside you, Alexander, I'm going to fill you up - you're _mine_ , my love -"

"Yours, I'm yours, I'm yours - _oh_ -" Alec chanted desperately, his fingers tight on the warlock's skin as Magnus still deep in his hole, his hips hitching as he came deep in Alec's body. He hung his head and his arms trembled, and Alec pulled him down against him, wrapping his arms around the warlock's shoulders. He felt Magnus's heart pounding against his chest, sharp teeth nipping at the corner of Alec's jaw. "So fucking good," he mumbled into Magnus's hair, a shiver rattling down his spine.

"Your ass is a fucking miracle," Magnus murmured, dragging his lips over Alec's jawline. Alec chuckled, his hands settling on the warlock's back.

"I feel like I'm going to have trouble walking later," Alec commented, his eyes slipping closed, letting himself enjoy the sensation of Magnus's lips on his skin. His ass was still twinging, tight around the warlock's dick, the muscles in his hips and thighs trembling, and he already knew the aches would linger.

"Good," the warlock said simply, pulling away slightly to look Alec in the eye when Alec pinched his shoulder. "I want everyone to know you're taken."

Alec stared wide-eyed up at him, barely breathing. "Am I now?" he whispered.

Magnus closed the distance between them, his lips brushing over Alec's, almost painfully sweet. "I'll be completely honest, Shadowhunter, I really don't know where this will lead," he confessed quietly, the tip of his nose nudging against Alec's. "But I... You make me want to try. _I_ want to try. If you do," he added almost silently.

Alec's heart cracked open and his fingers dug into the warlock's skin, hope suddenly flooding through him. "Yeah. Yeah, I want to try," he whispered, lifting his hand to brush his fingertips over Magnus's cheekbone. Magnus's eyes widened, as though he couldn't believe that Alec was willing to give this relationship a shot, so Alec slid his fingers into the warlock's hair and pulled him into another kiss.

"Don't expect sappy shit from me though," Magnus warned abruptly. Alec rolled his eyes.

"I'm not expecting you to be a perfect angel, don't worry. You wouldn't be _you_ if you weren't being an asshole," Alec retorted sarcastically. He bit back a moan as Magnus carefully pulled out of Alec's hole. His hands swept over Alec's thighs and hips, massaging the tight muscles until Alec began to relax against the sheets. Magnus's grip settled on the tops of Alec's thighs and Alec looked down at him as he stretched.

"You're so goddamn beautiful," Magnus murmured. Alec flushed and propped himself up on his elbows.

"You clearly haven't looked in a mirror yourself, then," he muttered, glancing away. In an instant, Magnus had shoved him back against the pillows, hovering over him and caging him in.

"Do me a favor, darling," he said, his voice dangerously low. "When I give you a compliment, don't try to deflect. I don't give many of them, and the ones that I _do_ give out, I mean sincerely."

Alec stared up at him, his heart pounding. "Duly noted," he whispered, letting his fingers drift over the warlock's sides. "And... thank you."

Magnus ducked his head, pressing a quick kiss to Alec's lips. "As if I'd ever date anyone who wasn't stunningly gorgeous, anyway," he commented airily, sliding off the bed and giving a wave of his hand to clean them both off. He held out his hands and pulled Alec to his feet. Alec felt the warlock's spunk shift inside him and he shivered. "We should check in with the rest of your little club," Magnus suggested, snapping his fingers and handing Alec his phone, reaching down to give Alec's ass a quick squeeze. Alec glanced down at the screen and his heart dropped, his fingers trembling suddenly. "Alexander? What is it?"

Alec silently held the phone out, his lips pressed tightly together as the brightly lit screen displayed Isabelle's message.

_Clary's gone._


End file.
